The Rise of Nemesis
by FedoraBandit
Summary: Morya, Vessel to Chaos and the one they call Nemesis is slowly growing in power and will stop at nothing to achieve Chaos' goals: bring the twelve universes together and plunge them into darkness. Vegeta comes across someone from his past who wants nothing more than to kill him for the promise he fail to keep while the Guardians have their hands full with murderers in their group.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my second Sailor Moon Crossover and first time DBZ fic. I'm a bit nervous to say the least since I'm stemming away from my usual Harry Potter fics. Ever since I finished watching DBZ with the hubby, this idea started to brew. This will be AU for the most part but I will be pulling from both myths of the shows/manga. In the Sailor Moon universe we learn that all life comes form the Cauldron and that some star seeds become Crystals which it then goes to one person who becomes the Guardian of the planet. I wanted to call Telluce Sailor Vegeta but all I could imagine was Vegeta (**_The Prince of all Saiyans_**) in a Sailor uniform...The image was both funny and disturbing to say the least!

Anyway, so that's the back story to that! I'm still trying to get Vegeta down as a character so if he sounds OOC, let me know. Also, this will not be a Vegeta/OC. I'm a strong Vegebul shipper. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. They're owned by Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. I own a comfy couch though! :D

**Author's note: I would like to know/read your thoughts on the characters. I like to keep them in character so yeah, if they think they're OOC, let me know and I'll try to adjust. **

**Chapter 1**

Bra had one of her father's arms draped behind her neck while Goten had the other. Even though she and her father were the same height, he definitely weighted ten times more than Bra's weight. "Quick, this way," she whispered to her friend. With one quick and strong kick, Bra knocked the door open and led Goten inside the dark and dusty place. "We'll hide here until dad wakes up."

With one quick and graceless move, they settled the unconscious Vegeta into a dirty sofa. Sighing with relief, Bra settled herself on the floor next to her father; she was grateful that they had managed to get away from Nemesis and her henchmen alive. Goten on the other hand decided to make sure that the place was indeed empty. Something that he had learned from Vegeta was that you can't never be too careful and never underestimate your opponents. So he proceeded to sweep the place from top to bottom.

Bra on the other hand surveyed her surroundings. She hadn't been back in Capsule Corp for at least five years since the war broke out. And just like the rest of civilization, the place was close to collapsing. She knew it was dangerous to be in the building, but she didn't have a clue of where else to go. She stole a glance at her father and wondered for how long they could keep on going like this.

Bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her forearm, Bra thought back everything that had happened in those short years. She had witnessed her mother's sacrifice to save her father and had only heard of Gohan's fight against Goku that had only ended with Gohan's death. Chichi, Pan and Videl hadn't last long under Piccolo's protection after Nemesis got hold of Trunks. She had seen so many people die…

"Bra, are you hurt?" she heard Goten ask her.

Before looking up, she made sure that her tears were gone; Saiyans don't cry, and being a half-Saiyan wasn't an excuse to begin doing so. "No, just tired." It was the partial truth. She couldn't remember the last time she had a full night's rest. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah," he said as he nodded his head. "Wow, it's been forever since we've been here."

"The last was when your dad…"

Goten's eyes darkened at the mention of Goku. It had been five years since his father had become part of Nemesis's evil brigade. It had been at Trunk's twenty-third birthday celebration. Bra had been only eleven at the time, but she could still remember the commotion of Nemesis showing up unexpectedly above Capsule Corp with another unknown Saiyan by her side. She could recall her father's shocked face at the prospect of another Saiyan being alive and how it quickly melted into anger when the Saiyan started to attack Trunks.

Everyone intervened with her father in the lead to help her brother. However, without knowing how or why, Goku had switched sides. It had taken her father, Trunks, Gohan and Goten to ascent into their Super Saiyan forms to defeat Goku. Ever since then, the battle for planet earth had begun. Nemesis and her two Saiyans had easily collapsed all of the earth's leading countries which only fed the anarchists to do what they wanted.

A year later things went from bad to worse.

Goku and the other Saiyan showed up unannounced at Gohan's house and began attacking him and his family. Goten had sent Trunks a telepathic plea for help, prompting her brother and father rush to Gohan's house. Bra had pleaded with Vegeta just before he flew out the door after Trunks. She wanted to help as well but her mother had put her foot down; only Trunks had gotten to go with him that night.

Her father had come back the day after drenched in blood, bruised, and with more than a couple of ribs broken. Trailing behind him were a distraught Chichi, Videl and Pan. Bra could still remember her mother's face as she waited for Trunks to walk through door.

"Vegeta, where's Trunks…?" her mother had asked while Bra's father avoided all eye contact with Bulma. Before anyone could, or even dare to stop her, she ran outside with Bra in tow. She was almost sure she was going to find her brother's dead body waiting for them outside. But instead they saw Gohan's battered body being mourned by a solemn Piccolo and an upset Goten.

"Piccolo, what happened?" her mother asked as Bra crouched down next to Goten and gave him a hug. They could bring him back with the Dragon Balls, she was sure of it. But it still didn't make it any less hurtful to see a dead sibling in front of you.

"Goku and that other Saiyan arrived at Gohan's house and attacked them. The boy put up a strong fight but it wasn't enough…But his bravery saved his wife, mother and child."

"What about-"

"I don't know how she's doing it, but Nemesis is brainwashing Goku and controlling him. And she's done the same thing with your son."

"What?" Both Bra and her mother asked simultaneously.

"Trunks was fighting alongside us against Dad and the Saiyan. I wasn't sure where he had gone but by the time I saw him again he had joined them," Goten explained through gritted teeth. "Nemesis was above us, laughing and holding something glittery in her hands. I tried going after her but I was knocked down by the Saiyan."

After that brief conversation, Bulma had rushed to confront Vegeta before collapsing in his arms, crying. Her father felt awkward at such display of affection but he just held on to his wife as she cried for Trunks. After a quick burial of Gohan's body, Piccolo and Goten took Chichi and the rest of Gohan's family somewhere in the mountains for protection.

Everything after that happened so fast.

With three Saiyans at her beck and call, Nemesis began calling herself Queen of Earth. But far as Bra was concern, that bitch wasn't interested in the ruling earth but its destruction. People began to flee the cities to get away from thugs who did whatever they wanted. The rebels had tried coming into Capsule Corp attempting to take whatever they wanted but they were quickly scared off by a pissed off Vegeta.

A month after Gohan's death, Goten arrived at the compound knocking on death's door. It had taken a week and her mother's expertise with Saiyan injuries to heal Goten; Dende had disappeared and thought to be dead at this point since no one had been able to find him or the Dragon Balls. When Goten finally awakened, he explained, with tears in his eyes, that Goku and Trunks had found them. Bra couldn't believe what her friend was saying: Goku had killed his wife, daughter-in-law and granddaughter without a hint of remorse.

Years down the road and many deaths later, it was only Bra, Goten and her father who were left to attempt and defend earth. And so far they were losing.

"What's left to fight for, Goten?" she asked, feeling the hot tears burning in her eyes. She dared not to blink, for if she did, the tears would not stop.

Before he could answer, both Bra and Goten felt a large Ki signature randomly appear outside the compound.

"D-do you feel that?" Bra asked, standing from her spot, left hand going to the weapon she had strapped to her thigh. Even though her father hated human weapons, Bra knew that he couldn't deny the fact that they had saved her a handful of times. Her mother had been an excellent shooter and had made sure to teach her just before her death.

"Yeah," he answered, as the gold aura of a Super Saiyan surrounded him. "Stay here," he said, his teal eyes giving Bra no room for argument.

"Yeah, right," she called out after Goten who was already outside the compound. The aura around her ignited to a pale blue and in an instant, she was besides her friend.

Standing in front of them was an older woman with long and beautiful dark green hair and piercing yet sad red eyes. She wore a short black and white skirt, white bodice with a red bow, and knee high boots. The outfit was highly resonant to Nemesis's own short black skirt, black bodice and knee high boots that it was no wonder that Goten immediately thought of her as an enemy. Without questions or hesitations, he fired a Ki blast in both hands but before he could attack her, the woman raised one hand, pleading, "Please, don't," she said; other hand holding tight to a key-shaped staff.

Bra pointed the gun at her and, without even realizing it, she gave the new arrival her best Vegeta-like scowl. "Why should we?"

"Because I'm here to help you," she said with her hand still up in the air, her eyes beseeching for them to listen. "Please, let me explain who I am and why I'm here." Before they could even think of their answer, however, a large ki blast flew past them hitting the woman.

"Well, so much for that…" Goten sighed as they looked back to see Vegeta leaning against the door frame and clutching his ribs.

As the dust settled, Bra was surprised to see the woman standing. She guessed that it was the energy wall surrounding her that protected her from her father's strong attack. "Please, let me talk," she said in between coughs. She looked past Goten and Bra to her father who was dangerously close to passing out again. Bra wanted to rush by his side but she knew better than that by now. "Vegeta, Nemesis's downfall depends on you."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Vegeta snarled as he crossed the grounds. He did his best to ignore the memories of his wife lounging about the backyard with their screaming children. He shook his head, trying to forget those memories. He needed to stay focused on the today and keep himself and the two young Saiyans alive; not in the past and on those who were dead. "Who the fuck are you? How do you know my name?"

"Are you going to keep attacking me?"

"If you don't explain yourself soon, I will," Vegeta scowled, his arms firmly across his chest.

"My name is Setsuna Meioh and I'm a Guardian."

"A guardian?" Goten asked while Vegeta involuntarily raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback by the title. "I'm from another universe, the fourth one to be exact, and Nemesis's rise has affected us as well. I am the Guardian of Time and Keeper of Gates, Sailor Pluto. I don't have much time but I'm here seeking for your help in order to defeat Nemesis."

"You haven't answered my question, how do you know my name?"

The woman threw a small disk on the floor, which prompted Vegeta, Bra and Goten into their battle stance. "Don't worry, it'll only show you images." And just how she said, an image erupted out of the disk. It was of a little girl with long black hair braided in a French style. Her outfit, however, was intricate. An armored silver skirt, breast plate that somewhat resembled her father's armor, white boots and matching gloves. What caught Bra's attention was the tail wrapped around her waist. She had heard of the Saiyan tail from Gohan and was glad to know that she had never had one.

Vegeta immediately recognized the girl. "What is this nonsense?" He was definitely done playing games with this woman.

"She waited for you to show up at the docks," Sailor Pluto said as she waved her hand across the image, changing it. This time it was a much younger Vegeta sitting on a throne with a Saiyan woman by his side.

"How…what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta snarled at the image. Furious to be show such nonsense.

"Like I said, the rise of Nemesis can be prevented, but it all depends on you," Setsuna repeated. "The image that you see is that of your unadulterated timeline. You were supposed to meet the Guardian at the docks and with her help and of the rallying of the other Saiyans, you were to defeat Frieza once and for all. With your father's death, you would've have become the youngest Saiyan king planet Vegeta ever saw. The Guardian would've been your mate and she would've given you three heirs." Bra found herself staring at a new image of two males and a female Saiyan. The oldest of the three resembled her father so much, it was a bit frightening.

"With time, Vegeta," Setsuna continued, "you would've conquered Laluriani, a planet just at the edge of your universe. and birthplace to Nemesis. Without even knowing, you would've killed a great enemy before her awakening."

"Who or what exactly is this Nemesis?" Goten asked as he sat on the ground. Bra followed suit while her father continued to stare at Setsuna with impatience.

"She's just the tip of the iceberg," Setsuna explained. "She's the incarnation of Chaos, the true source of all evil across all of the twelve universes. Her real name has long been forgotten in my universe but her evil deeds still follow her. If she's not stopped, she'll awaken as Sailor Chaos and will stop an nothing to destroy the universes."

"What does this have to do with my father?"

"There are two ways to eradicate Nemesis. The easiest would be your father re-writing his own timeline."

"You mean go back in time?"

"Go back to when he was supposed to meet the Guardian, and from then on, continue without interruption. He'll kill Nemesis before she's awakened and the universes will be at peace until Chaos finds another way to be awakened."

Vegeta stood silently, pondering on what Meioh was saying. If he was to go back in time, he would defeat Frieza, just as he always had dreamed of, become King and allow his race to survive. But that also meant never meeting Bulma, never marrying his loud and obnoxious woman, and never having their children. It also meant her death. With him gone, there would be no Trunks coming from the future to tell them about the Androids. He looked at his daughter, an almost direct replica of Bulma.

"What's the other option?" He asked.

"The Arbenyte Crystal."

"What?"

"Every living thing that was and will be comes from one source: the Galaxy Cauldron. Each one of us carries a crystal, some bigger and more powerful than others. Nemesis is targeting those of the most pure of hearts, for their crystal brightness will help her achieve her goal: a replica of the Silver Crystal. The Arbernyte Crystal is Planet Vegeta's Guardian and its powerful enough to stop her."

"Hn. Well she's dead."

"You asked me of how I knew your name." Bra watched as Sailor Pluto approached her father. Anyone else would've been terrified of his demeanor but it seemed that this woman had seen worse things than an angry Vegeta. Death and sorrow can do that to a person, she admitted to herself as she thought of her mother and friends. "The Guardian and her Sentries survived the blast that destroyed your planet and went through a black hole that sent them to my universe. She lived in the Moon Kingdom with the Royal Family for over a hundred years up until her death a year ago against Sailor Chaos; she wasn't as powerful as she would've been in this universe."

He asked, hiding the shock of the fact that Telluce had survived let alone for that long. Vegeta had always wondered what his life would've been if he had gone to the docks, now…now he knew and wished he didn't. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You? Nothing, Vegeta," Setsuna looked at Bra and smiled at her, giving her the chills, before turning back to her father. "You cannot meet her while she's still alive because she might refuse to help you. I cannot go back in time and be in the same room as my younger self. It has to be your daughter who delivers the message"

"No!" Vegeta snarled, eyes narrowing with distrust. "She's not going anywhere that I can't track her whereabouts."

"This is your only option."

"I can go," Goten volunteered as raised his hand and gave them a rare smile.

"Yes, make this fool boy go."

"It has to be your daughter, Vegeta."

"Why?"

Setsuna pursed her lips and broke eye contact with Vegeta, "I can't tell you."

"Then fuck it, I guess we're screwed aren't we."

"Dad"

"Vegeta, this is the only way to do this," Setsuna disputed. Either they didn't hear Bra or they chose to ignore her as they continued to argue.

"I said no!"

"Dad!"

"What!"

"I can go…" Bra gave her father a look that took Vegeta by surprise. The fire in her eyes was the same fire Bulma had when she argued with him. For the first time since the war had started, Vegeta noticed how much Bra had changed. Her long hair was replaced by the same style Bulma wore when Buu appeared. Her attitude had gone from a spoiled, bratty child who was only interested in friends and shopping into a strong young female capable of tapping into her Saiyan blood and destroying everything in her path. He was definitely proud of her.

"I said no, Bra." However, no matter how old she was, or how strong she may be, Bra was still his daughter and it was his job to protect her. "End of discussion. You're not going anywhere."

"Then the other option is for you to go back in time and go back to your old ways. You'll kill a whole planet and Nemesis as well. Is that what you really want?" Bra fired back. "To be King Vegeta? To have your other family and forget about me and Trunks?"

Vegeta stammered at her questions. So like her mother.

She went up to him and gave him a hug. "Then let me go," she tightened the hug on Vegeta and gave her stern father a kiss on the cheek. "You've taught me so much, dad; I can take care of myself."

Vegeta awkwardly patted his daughter on the back. "I know, but I don't want you to go alone."

"Can Goten come with me?" Bra asked Setsuna.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Vegeta scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, he can go with you as long as he keeps quiet." She gave her an envelope. "Give this to my younger self. It explains everything that will happen. If you happen to see the Guardian, do not tell her who your father is…"

"She'll refuse to help thousands of people dying just because my father didn't meet her at the docks?"

Setsuna gave her a small smile, "I understand her anger towards your father. Telluce was robbed of being a strong warrior once planet Vegeta was destroyed. It also made her feel empty inside, after her family was killed. It can be a tough life, to be a Guardian of a planet and its inhabitants." Setsuna sighed; her eyes were full of sadness that perhaps Bra will never understand. "Here, take this as well." She handed Bra a golden chain with a small key. "It's the Key of Space-Time. It'll take you where you need to go."

Bra held the small, delicate thing wondering how a charm necklace was going to work.

"Err…how does it work?" Goten asked, voicing Bra's concern.

"Hold it the key in the air and shout this." She handed Bra one last thing: a small parchment with a small scribbled paragraph written in pink ink.

Bra cocked an eyebrow at the words but said nothing.

She had to admit, she felt rather stupid holding the tiny charm key and shouting the words that were on the parchment. "Oh Guardian of Time!" Her voice was shaky with doubt of what she was doing. "Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me! I call out thy true name! O almighty god of time, father of the Guardian, Chronos! Guide me. Protect me!*

The stupid feeling disappeared the moment a sky opened and a ray of pink light came down upon her and Goten.

Vegeta, on the other hand, felt the air around him pick up and the few birds that were still alive fled the scene. The earth trembled under his feet as he watched Bra and Goten disappear into thin air. In an instant, their Ki energy vanished leaving him with an empty feeling. It was strange, to Vegeta, to not feel or know where his daughter and Goten were all the time.

"This better work, Meoih," he grunted as the air settled around them. Without another word to the Guardian of Pluto, Vegeta turned around and went back into the compound leaving Setsuna behind. With a small sigh of relief that everything had gone as planned, Setsuna opened a time portal and went back to her own timeline and universe; her job here was done.

* * *

I swear that you'll get to see our dear Usagi pretty soon! :D Most likely the next chapter. Thank you for reading, please review with any criticism, likes or dislikes or what you'll like to see! I'm up for any ideas/thoughts! :D Later!

*-Taken from Sailor Moon R episode 82 (Japan) "Journey to the Future! Battle in the Space-Time Corridor" or 75 (US) "Future Shocked"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So in case you noticed, I switched chapters 1 and 2...it made better sense to do start off the other way. _  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. They're owned by Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. I own a comfy couch though! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The little girl held on to the woman's hand not because she wished for the security and comfort but because the woman wouldn't let go of her. Telluce's arrival to the capital of Planet Vegeta had been a long and tiring journey and she wanted nothing more than to eat something and rest. But the woman had other plans, apparently. Telluce had whined about needing to at least eat something but had been dragged away from her guards towards an unknown destination.

"Wait here," the woman instructed after what felt an eternity of walking. Telluce nodded in agreement, slightly afraid of the woman and her stern black eyes. The two Saiyans on either side of the entrance opened the door for her and immediately shut it after the woman had entered. Inside the Throne Room she found her husband, three of his Elite soldiers and her son going over a map on the screen. "Husband, we need to talk."

"Not now, woman," the king grunted as he explored a tactic with his men. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

The woman frowned before going to the console and with a swift hand motion turned the screen off. "You, you, and you. Leave! Now!" She pointed her finger to the three Saiyans her husband was speaking to, her scarred face showed no room to argue. With an apologetic glance at the King, the three Saiyans exited the throne room leaving the door accidentally ajar. Telluce smirked a little; this gave her an insight of what was going on beyond the door.

"What do you want now, woman?" The king sighed as he settled on his throne, arms across his chest. Queen Cress sighed as she strolled across the room, running her fingers through her son's hair on the way up the dais.

"We have a guest."

The king groaned, annoyed. "Did you come here, told my men to get out, just to tell me that we have a guest?"

"The Guardian is here."

"The Guardian?" Both King and Prince asked at the same time. While her husband knew who the Guardian was and what she entailed, Cress realized that her son did not.

"The Guardian, Vegeta," she looked at her son, the carbon copy of her husband, "Is said to be created by gods and goddesses and has powers that it's exclusively only to her. She was sent here by her mother, however the reasons behind it, I do not know. I'm sure her guards will inform me of that later when I talk to them."

"To the point, woman."

"Husband, don't you see the great opportunity we have here?"

The king rose an eyebrow, unsure what his mate meant.

"With the Guardian here, we can shape her to fight for our cause against Frieza and imagine," a small smirk crept up her lips as she looked at her son. "In a few years, Vegeta will come of age and will have to choose a mate. What better candidate than the Guardian herself. Imagine their offsprings, Husband."

The king slowly nodded as he stole a glance at his son. Vegeta was young still and had many years ahead of him before the thought of choosing a mate came across his mind. His wife, however, made a point. While he had a strategy against Freiza that could lead him into victory, the king knew that nothing was set in stone. He was quite sure, however, that if he couldn't defeat Frieza and free his people from his tyrannical grasp, his son would.

He was a strong child and with his expertise in fighting and his wife's cunning ways, his son Vegeta had the potential to become the first Super Saiyan after a thousand years. And the idea of having descendants being stronger than any warrior he had seen…_now_ he understood the Cress's idea.

"Where is she?"

Queen Cress pointed at the door and Telluce wanted nothing more than to run away screaming for her guard. Not that they could help much in this situation but she figured their presence would help Telluce calm her nerves "Girl, I know you can see me," the Queen snapped, apparently she was not a very patient woman. "Come in here so the King can meet you."

She exhaled as she tried to calm her nerves before walking into the throne room. With time and practice, she had mastered the same face her mother would wear whenever Frieza would randomly drop by for a supposed friendly visit. Telluce's face was calm, cool, and collected, but her tail did nothing but twitch behind her; a betrayal of how she really felt. With great pride, and hidden terror, she stood in front of the royal family and gave a deep courtsy.

"How old are you, girl?"

"Four." She couldn't dare say anything else but was glad that she didn't stammer. The king grunted a response as he stood from his throne, arms remaining across his chest. He walked a couple of circles around Telluce, probably scrutinizing everything about her.

"You're small to be the Guardian," he said, finally, after a few minutes of silence.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"So tell me girl, why are you here?"

Telluce remembered her vision. It was full of destruction and death but she also remembered her mother's words: don't reveal your true motive. It was true that Saiyans didn't believe in nothing else but strength and power, so it was easy for Telluce to come up with a simple lie that the royal family would believe. "Mother wished for me to come to the capital in order to be trained by the best, your majesty."

The king grunted, "Your father died, didn't he, girl?"

Telluce nodded, wishing they would stop calling her 'girl' and use her proper title or name. She would settle with name at least.

"Strong man, Yakobo," the king acknowledge. Truth was Telluce only had a few memories of the man who had fathered her. He had always been away, fighting, and conquering planets for King Vegeta while her mother had stayed at home and become part of the Saiyan Military. Those were the ones that protected the planet from incoming invaders. Not that anyone would even think or dare to step foot in Planet Vegeta unless they had permission not only from King Vegeta but also Frieza.

"So your mother sent you here to train with the best, then?" The king smirked, visualizing the girl and her apparent power. He could taste victory against that tyrannical alien already. "Smart woman, your old friend Caprice," King Vegeta told his Queen.

"Nappa!" One of the large men that had been guarding the door came into the room and stood firmly waiting for his instructions. "Take…err…what's your name girl?"

"Te-Telluce," she whispered.

"Take Telluce to one of the guest rooms. As for Vegeta," the king looked at his son, one eyebrow raised as he judged his son. Because of her conversation with the king had been too intense, Telluce saw, for the first time, the stern looking boy sitting in his own small throne. Even though she had never met in person, Telluce had seen his face a few times in her visions. She shuddered at the image and quickly locked it away.

"I saw his awful technique while we sparred this morning," the King continued. "So I believe he needs a few extra lessons. Take him out to a fight session with Captain Tomo; maybe receiving a pounding from the Captain will teach my son to be a better fighter."

"Yes sir. Come now, both of you. We don't have all day."

Telluce fell behind the prince and the large man named Nappa. Even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the cold stares from the royal couple. She sighed deeply as she thought about home. This place was too…constricted for her taste. Telluce needed the open sky or the mountains not a place full of technology and no windows. Most importantly, she felt lonely; perhaps her guard will join her at the guest room she was apparently getting.

"So why are you here, girl?" The prince asked as he fell back with her. He had his tail tucked around his waist and arms crossed; he gave her a sideways glance as they walked. Telluce had to admit, she really hated being called 'girl' as if she were a damn peasant. She was the Guardian of this planet, not a commoner. Shouldn't she be treated a bit better? Before she could stop herself, Telluce stuck out her tongue.

The prince stopped dead for a heartbeat, not believing what had happened. No one in their right minds would even dare do that to him! He darted past Telluce, wheeled right back around and faced her. "Do you not realize who I am?" He asked as he crossed his arms and gave her a look full of contempt.

"Prince of all the rude people," she said before she could stop herself. Telluce knew very well she shouldn't have insulted son of her hosts, but she couldn't help herself. This boy, who was about a year or so older than her, was rubbing her the wrong way.

His growl was dwarfed by what appeared to be Nappa either laughing or having a coughing fit, Telluce was unsure. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! Which includes you!" He pointed a finger at her.

She wrinkled her nose at him. He did have a point but that didn't mean she had to like it. Telluce also wanted to say that she was a Guardian and that she was as equally as important as him. when it came to the pecking order in the planet. However, she had been also been taught to choose her fights and this one was one she needed to concede. Telluce gave the prince a quick curtsy and apologized, swallowing her pride down with every word

She noticed a subtle change in his face that resembled something of shock before going back to his usual look of contempt. The Prince decided that she wasn't worth the fight and scowled at her before catching up with Nappa once again. Telluce sighed, unsure how she was going to continue living here.

As she was dropped off at her new chambers, Telluce wondered if there was any food waiting for her at the other side. That would make her new life in the capital a bit better. Food always made things better, she mused as she opened the door.

* * *

The young Guardian was in a stealth ship with her guard and Roth, a fox like creature she had kept as a pet after a planet's purge. She couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she saw her home explode. Her lips quivered as she thought of her mother and everyone that was left in the planet.

She had tried to get as many people off the planet but knew that the majority they hadn't listened to her. Her worst visions had come true. Frieza had won. Planet Vegeta was no more and everyone she cared about, even the arrogant prince, was dead.

She tightened the grip on her staff; the crystal at the top was slowly losing its glow.

She was the guardian of nothing now.

* * *

Telluce bolted upright, breathing hard, and scanning her surroundings. A sigh escaped her lips realizing where she was before laying back on her pillow. It had been just a dream; a long, distant memory that only came to haunt her once in a while in her sleep. She groaned as she looked at the time; it wasn't even seven in the morning and she was wide awake.

She got out of bed and slowly stumbled into the bathroom. The image greeting her in the mirror would've been very a shameful one back in the Saiyan court. Despite coming from a warrior race that prided itself for its strong warriors, there were times were it was shameful to look like a damn third rate commoner. Her hair was tangled enough that it could house a few birds and she had bags under her eyes. The long nights getting ready for the upcoming weeks were taking their toll.

It was December and the Council meeting was just around the corner along with the Christmas Ball, and the Lunar New Year the following week after the ball. All the Planetary Guardians were due to arrive this evening at the Moon Palace making Telluce feel both giddy and apprehensive about that situation. The last time she had seen her adoptive parents had been during the summer when she had visited Neptune to get away from the monotony of life on the Moon. There had been a huge argument about her involvement in the Council Meetings that ended with Telluce storming out after shouting a few words she knew she needed to apologize for this evening.

It wasn't that Haruka and Michiru or the other Sailor Guardians didn't want her in the meeting. It was more of the fact that she had no reason to be there. Because she had no planet to represent, the usual talk of politics, inter planetary affairs, and laws didn't affect her. Telluce understood the reasons why but she still couldn't help feel a bit left out year after year.

She had been a part of their team for a centennial. Telluce had seen the fall of Earthean civilization to the world-wide freeze and the rise of Sailor Moon as Neo Queen Serenity. Yet she couldn't sit in the Council Meetings because her planet was not within this Solar system. It also didn't help that her planet didn't exists any more.

That was the thing about life in this Galaxy: she didn't have a place to call home unlike the other Guardians. She had been in this Universe for over a hundred years and despite having a place of her own just outside the Moon Palace there were times she felt like she was just a visitor.

As she continued getting ready for her day, her thoughts slipped away to that stern looking boy and her blood began to boil with anger.

"I hope you're rotting in hell, Vegeta," she muttered as she braided her hair, her fingers furiously working down her hair.

Half an hour later, Telluce was walking out of her house wearing a butterfly style coat on top of a long sleeve top, leggings and boots. Winter season had easily become her favorite season since her arrival to this Galaxy; it also made it a lot easy to hide her tail from onlookers.

Instead of training per usual, Telluce had chosen to relax and head to the grocery shop to get food for her guests that evening. Even though they would be housed in the Winter Moon Palace for the next month, Haruka and Michiru had always made it a point to come visit their ward for at least one night before the meeting and celebrations. Not that Telluce minded, in fact, she missed them dearly every day but she could only stand so much of their constant fussing. specially Michi's. The good thing was that Hotaru was coming with them so at least she would get half the fuss.

As she walked the semi-empty sidewalk, her thoughts kept shifting back to Vegeta. That bastard child had done nothing but ruin her life. She stopped and shook her head. No, her life hadn't been a complete ruin. It had taken her a long time to adjust to her new life in Earth, but Telluce and her guard had grown up with a somewhat happy childhood. She had been cared for by Haruka and Michiru, and most importantly she had finally learned, with the help with everyone, what it meant to be a Guardian.

But yet Vegeta had taken everything away from her that made her a Guardian. He had died when he should've led the other Saiyans into battle against Frieza. He died instead of meeting her at the docks where she was to help him rally everyone and win the fight…but no. He had broken his promise and hand gotten himself killed along with everyone left in the planet.

And because of that, she was now the Guardian of nothing but space rubble.

She paused outside the shop and stole a glance at the Palace and its inhabitants. The Queen and King had been nothing but kind to her. They had allowed her to live in the Moon without questions, had even asked her to help with the training of the Military forces, something she definitely enjoyed. After shopping, Telluce was planning on cleaning her home before her guests arrived that evening but the second she saw the delicious pastries on the window, she decided to visit Small Lady instead.

At least the Princess knew what it was like to be left out while everyone was shut away for hours.

* * *

Kibito Kai was pacing back and forth trying to make sense of what was happening. Three planets had exploded leaving no reason as to how or why. And there were at least three more planets with its inhabitants doing nothing but fighting. Just to assess the situation, the Supreme Kai had traveled to one of these planets only feel dark energy oozing from every nook and cranny; it was almost as if there was no goodness or hope left.

He had managed to get an audience with Whis afterwards only to be told that, no, Beerus had not been involved in destroying the three planets or influenced the others into wars for he was still taking a nap. This left both young and old Supreme Kais worried. If Beerus wasn't behind these attacks, then who was?

"What are you thinking, Sir?"

Old Kai stared at the crystal ball looking at all the debris where the planet Annel used to be. He had seen this type of destruction before with Majin Buu but at least they had known where the destruction had come from. Now, however, there was no villain he could see that had been responsible for these heinous acts.

"Are we definitely sure that Majin Buu isn't back?"

"Positive, sir," Kibito Kai responded.

"Hmm…" He sat on the grass, cross legged and eyes narrowing as if all of the sudden the answer would appear in the crystal ball. "This is the most peculiar."

"Peculiar indeed," someone said from behind Old Kai. Both Kais were surprised to see Whis approaching them with a huge smile planted on his face. With the sudden realization of who else would be with him, both Kais stood nervously in attention, waiting for the God of Destruction to casually stroll by.

"Don't worry," Whis said as he crouched down to take a closer look at the crystal ball, "He's not here." Whis had been to what was left of Annel personally after his audience with the young Kai. He had gone out of sheer curiosity but the residual energy left over from the explosion made him feel very uneasy about the whole situation. When Beerus destroyed a planet it was out of duty to his job and to keep the balance in the universe. The destruction of Annel, Moini and Alabasta had been done out of so much malice that he could feel the dark energy surrounding the debris.

"In all my life, and let me tell you, I've lived for a long time, I've only seen something like this once." Whis gripped his staff as he mentally narrowed it down to one culprit. All of the sudden the master to the God of Destruction felt afraid for their universe.

"Really?"

"Yes," Whis answered as he stood from his spot and walked away from the crystal ball. "But before I make any sort of accusations I must speak with someone first; someone who can verify something for me."

"Is there a reason, sir, why you came here?" The younger Supreme Kai asked. "I mean…you could've just gone instead of…" he trailed off; sure he was just digging himself into a big hole.

"I came to tell you that perhaps it's best to warn those Saiyans friends we have," Whis's expression darkened, making the Kais more nervous. "If we're dealing with the person I'm thinking, we're going to need the Saiyans to be in their best shape and strength. All of them," he emphasized as he remembered the young half-bloods he had met.

Kibito Kai nodded, agreeing to pay Goku and his friends a visit to let them know what was going on. Unsure, really, of what exactly he needed to tell them.

Bidding the two Kais farewell, Whis began his long journey towards Sagittarius Zero Star to speak with the only person who could explain of all the destruction and the bad energy he was feeling. "I hope you can make sense of this, Cosmos…" he muttered to himself, worried of what was to come if he was right..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing! :D

**Author's Note**: Quick answers to questions asked in review:  
1) Nemesis is not creating replicas, she's using the real deal! Dun dun dun! Spoilers.  
2) Chibiusa is young here so her Quartet is still asleep. Nemesis is from Vegeta's universe but in Setsuna's timeline she's powerful enough to cross universes and wreck havock wherever she pleases.  
3) She chose the name Nemesis because she (Chaos) found it fit to call herself that as a way for revenge. More to come on that.  
4) Yes, Telluce comes from Lettuce.

**Author's note 2**: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write. The ball scene was inspired by the movie Anastasia. If anyone seems OOC, please let me know! Nothing bugs more more than Out of Character characters. Hahahaha. Also, please remember to review! They make my soul feel all warm and fuzzy with happiness! Anyway! :D Happy Readings!

* * *

Bra and Goten found themselves surrounded in thick fog. Feeling slightly perturbed about not being able to see two inches past her nose, Bra scanned the place for any sort of Ki signature and found a lonely one not far ahead. Without a single word, Bra clutched Goten's arm and dragged her friend towards the direction she felt the signature coming from. It felt oddly familiar to Bra, but there was something off about it. She was about to ask Goten a question when a shout startled them.

"Dead Scream!" The powerful blast appeared out of nowhere. If they had been normal humans, both Bra and Goten would've been killed by the attack. To avoid the blast, both half Saiyans power up and flew out of the way of the oncoming attack. Bra watched as the magnificent purple power ball exploded on the exact spot where Goten and Bra had been half a second before.

"What the hell!" Bra growled, trying to keep her anger in check. "What sort of welcoming comity is this?"

"It came from that way." Bra could barely see Goten pointing towards the same spot where she felt the source of the Ki signature. Slowly, the fog began to clear, much to both Goten and Bra's surprise. Bra was expecting to be in Setsuna's universe but she was disappointed to see absolutely nothing but a large door. "Should we get closer?" Goten asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Bra nodded in agreement, reaching for her strapped gun. "But be prepared for any other oncoming attack." Goten agreed, knowing that whoever wanted to kill them was still out there, ready for them to make a move. They approached the door at slow speed, cautious just in case another power blast came their way unexpectedly.

"Who are you?" They heard a small voice say. "Show yourself or I'll be forced to attack once more!"

Bra and Gotten lowered themselves to the ground, landing a few feet away from the giant door which seemed to be guarded by a girl no older than Bra herself. She was wearing a black skirt, with matching boots and a red bow. What caught Bra's attention were her eyes. They were the same red, sorrowful eyes she had seen just a few minutes ago.

"Queen Serenity has forbidden passage through the doors of time," the girl stated, her voice clear and empty of fear.

"We were sent here," Goten explained. Both Bra and Gotten spotted the Key staff she was holding but said nothing about it. It didn't make sense…Bra groaned internally, feeling the hints of a headache coming on; this was too much for her.

"Who are you?" Bra asked. She needed to make sure of her theory before anything else happened. "Please, we don't mean any harm…we were sent here on a mission."

"I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto," the girl explained as Bra's headache grew. "I've answered your question, now answer me. Who sent you?" Setsuna pointed her Key staff at them in a threatening matter and Bra was sure that this young girl felt no qualms about attacking them.

"You did."

"What?" Setsuna furrowed her brow, trying to understand what Bra had said.

"Your name is Setsuna Meioh, and you sent us here." Bra paused for a second. "Well…not you, you but an older version of you. You were taller, that's for sure, and your outfit was different. You had-."

"-Enough, I cannot know of my future."

"Are you sure this is the same person, Bra?" Goten asked as he took a step closer to the girl. "I mean, we seriously just saw her…Maybe she's this girl's mom and they happen to share the name?"

"My mother has been long gone," Setsuna replied sternly. "It is likely that my older self has sent you here and clearly no regards for rules anymore."

"Rules?"

"No matter," she waved her hand. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we were told to give you this." Bra handed her the sealed letter which she inspected with close scrutiny. The black seal with the emblem of Pluto was definitely hers; a birthday gift from Queen Serenity. She tore into the envelope and extracted a letter and another smaller envelope. Putting the other sealed envelope aside, Pluto unfolded the letter and began to read its contents. As she read, she immediately recognized the handwriting as her own

_Setsuna, _

_Please allow the young woman passage. She is a member of the Seventh universe and right now her world is plague with war. I cannot say why but she needs to travel to the Fourth Universe, Moon Kingdom's fourth millennium, 24 day of December, year 3450. I know I am breaking a rule but this must be done, otherwise everything you and I hold dear will perish. Enclosed is another letter, please hand that to Ms. Briefs_.

The other smaller envelope was addressed to Queen of Pluto. Tempted to open the envelope that was clearly addressed to her future self, Pluto hastily handed the letter to the Briefs girl.

"Another letter?" She asked; confused when she read the recipient's name.

"Yes, you'll deliver that to the Queen of Pluto, my future self for my title right now is Princess of Pluto until my twentieth birthday. My guess is that she's the one that will help you out, I'm just the means to get there."

"Is that your job, to allow people in and out?

"My job is to guard this door and don't allow anyone to go through actually. You'll be a special case."

"Don't you get to leave?"

She shook her head. "I cannot leave the door unmanned."

Loneliness, Bra now understood the sadness in Setsuna's eyes. To be alone for so many years… She couldn't think of another worse fate than that. "You must get going." Setsuna raised her staff calling forth an energy Bra had never felt before. The garnet stone on her staff began to glow and after a couple of twirls, she pointed the staff at the door. Bra heard unlocking sounds just before opening. She was expecting to see a city or something but all she saw was a void. "You have Chronos's blessing to travel through universes. Go straight and you'll be at your destination."

"Ready?" Goten asked Bra.

With a nod, Bra led the way through the door into the darkness.

The flight felt like forever for both of them but eventually the void started to disappear and taking its place was the bright starry sky. They were flying over a small lake and Bra could've sworn that the shore looked like a silver shore. The whole lake reminded Bra of a mirror, with its calm waters and reflective image of stars. What she found peculiar however was the lack of a moon. Perhaps, she thought as a city skyline began to form up ahead, there was no moon in this universe just like in hers.

"Is that a castle?" Goten asked, awe clear in his voice.

"Looks like it." She couldn't blame him. The building at the city's center was becoming more impressive the further they flew into the city. "Goten, we should land…we don't know how these people will react when seeing us flying."

"You're right."

They landed behind a small bookstore just outside the palace's perimeters and took a few minutes to observe their surroundings. The palace was busy, with searchlights and people coming in and out of the palace gate. "Looks like they're having a party," Goten observed.

"Yeah,"

"How do you want to do this?"

Bra blinked. She hadn't thought about it. "Well, it's a party…and we're holding a letter from the Queen of Pluto herself. Maybe that can get us in," she said while holding up the envelope and smile.

They followed the crowd to the main gate for the crystal-like palace and once in front of the guard, Bra held up the letter and gave the man her best smile. "I believe this will get us in," she said, her arm linked the Goten's as if he was her date.

"This is clearly not an invitation," the man said. His eyes narrowed at the two youths. "This is address to the Queen of Pluto. I can't let you in without a proper invitation from Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

"Ugh, fine!" She snatched the envelope back from the man. "We need to see her right now and give her this thing."

"Sorry, no invitation, no entry."

"You've got to be kidding me! We have a letter for Queen Pluto, that should be enough to grant us entry," Bra protested, trying to keep her temper. She gave the man a glare that would've made her father proud but the man stood his ground. Loyalty drove him to keep the two out and he was petrified of what would happen to him if he allowed some of kids with no invitations come into the party. Not that he was afraid of the Royal family; it was the head of security he was terrified of. "She's expecting us right now,"

"Look, kids, if the Queen of Pluto herself invited you here, you would be dressed…better…" Bra looked down and had to agree with him. Cargo pants, combat boots, dirty and messy hair were not the appropriate for a palace party. "So please, leave quietly and don't come back. Next please"

"Look, mister, I don't have time for this!"

"Bra."

"I've had a very long day and all I want to do is deliver this letter."

"Back-up to the main gate," the guard spoke through the walkie talkie as he called for help.

"Oh trust me; you're going to need the entire backup you're going to get and more." Goten felt her power lever surge but just before she had the chance to take a step towards the guardsman, he grabbed Bra by the arms and apologized to the man for his crazy friend.

"What the hell, Goten?" Bra asked furiously as they rounded the corner. "If you had let me at him we would be in now."

"And possibly getting killed. We don't know what these people can do, Bra. Think. Setsuna is a Guardian, sending us to get another Guardian. We don't know how many there are. We have to play this safe. And, I have an idea."

* * *

"Really, this is your grand idea, monkey boy?" Bra asked as she covered the man and woman's unconscious body with warm blankets. Goten on the other hand was folding their dirty clothes in neat piles to leave for them when they woke up. They may be stealing their clothes but they weren't so heartless to leave them unclothed.

"Better than beating the crap out of some people who was doing their job and possibly getting us killed. So yes, this is my grand idea, Briefs." While Bra had had been arguing with the security man, Goten had spotted the couple leaving the palace by smaller gate. That's when he got the idea of infiltrating the palace by pretending to be the help, fly over the brick wall, grab a tray and work their way to Pluto.

"You know, this uniform is kinda cute," Bra observed as Goten finished buttoning up his vest.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

They flew over the gate from a deserted spot and slowly began their way towards the palace. As they went up the stairs towards the main door with glass engraving of the moon's phases, Goten found an empty tray out in the garden and pretended to be a waiter.

The palace was more magnificent from the inside than it was on the outside. Even though she had been born into money, Bra had never really seen such opulence in one place. Men were dressed in long tail tuxes or military outfits that were decorated with medals. The women wore fancy suits or dresses but all had adorned themselves with shiny jewelry and crowns. Before the war, Bra would've loved to be here, to wear dresses like the ones she was seeing and snag a handsome gentleman for herself and dance the night away.

Now she was a woman on a mission.

The guests paid no heed to both Bra and Goten as they weaved themselves through the crowd; apparently servants were invisible to these people. When they snuck into the main ballroom Bra was almost floored. Hundreds of people were standing around watching other couples dance in synch. The ballroom was large in both height and length. With its ten silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling the room seemed to have a faint magical glow that made Bra feel like she was in a fairy tale.

At the far end of the ballroom, there was a tiered dais were multiple thrones were placed to overlook the room. At the very top of the dais were three thrones, two big ones and one small enough to fit a child. Below the three thrones, there were eight more, smaller than the main three but each shaped and decorated differently than any of the other ones.

Bra scanned each throne individually hoping that one of these belonged to the Queen of Pluto and deliver the letter. She needed to get home fast before her father lost his cool and went on a suicide mission against Nemesis.

"This place is amazing," Goten whispered as his eyes landed on a round table with the untouched food left behind by the guests. "Aw, man, I'm starving." His mouth watered and his stomach grumbled at the sight of what seemed to be lamb and vegetables. He was starting to make his way towards the food when he felt Bra's hand on his shoulder.

"Not time for that, monkey boy," Bra whispered furiously at Goten. "We need to do this quick so we can leave."

"But, Bra, come on," Goten protested. "When was the last time we had something good to eat or enough to eat? Vegeta is not the greatest cook. I still don't know how he manages to eat some meats raw. Gross…"

In other circumstances Bra would've agreed. She definitely missed her Grandmother's cooking just as she knew Goten missed Chichi's food. But they couldn't deviate from their plan. Her stomach on the other hand growled in protest. She had been focused on her mission that she had forgotten how hungry she was. And as if her stomach had a mind of its own, all of the sudden she could smell the rich aromas around her. Smoked beef, lamb, vegetables, cakes…her mouth was watering.

Goten was already way ahead of her; he was by the empty table picking at the food that had been left behind by the guests. Perhaps, Bra thought, the envelope's delivery could wait a few minutes while she ate something. She was about to take a step forward when a hand grabbed her by her shoulder and squeezed hard.

"You're coming with me," a female voice said, startling Bra right on the spot. Just as she was being led away from the ball room she watched as two guardsmen approached Goten.

They were led to somebody's office. The walls were lined with bookcases, each full with large size books Bra noted, two sofas facing each other and a large mahogany desk with a computer sitting on top of it. At least they had that in common between the two universes: technology.

"Who are you?" A woman with stern black eyes, olive skin and wearing a beautiful red gown asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, sorry we crashed your party but we're here on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes," Goten answered.

The woman's eyes narrowed when Goten spoke. "You look like someone…hmm, no, impossible."

"Ma'am, she had this with her." The same guard who had barred their entrance at the gate handed the woman the envelope that was meant for Pluto. Bra was furious. This was not going the way she had planned and all she wanted to do was punch the men trying to restrain. For the sake of the mission, both she and Goten had to pretend to be overpowered by these guards; they could easily over power anyone in this room with their eyes closed. However, that didn't stop her from being irritated at the fact that these men were twisting her wrists the wrong way. She was about to snap at the woman to keep her goons away from her when realization hit bra in the face.

"It's you!" She said as she stared at the stern woman in front of her. This lady, with her long braided back hair was the same person she had seen in Setsuna's hologram disk. She had been the one sitting next to her father in the uninterrupted timeline; she was the Guardian of Planet Vegeta and supposed holder of the crystal that will save Bra's universe.

"Do I know you?"

"Err…no…?" That had been a very dumb answer but it was all she could offer without giving too much away. She needed to heed Setsuna's warning about this woman. If she were to find out that Vegeta was her father, then everything had been for nothing.

"Tell me what your mission is and maybe I can help you out."

"I can't…I need to speak with Setsuna."

"Queen Setsuna," the Guardian, Bra noticed, had put the emphasis on Setsuna's tittle, "is busy right now. Again, tell me who you are."

Bra shook her head. She needed to speak with Setsuna first.

"So be it. Captain, take them away to the dungeons," the woman instructed. "I'll speak with the Queen and Lady Venus about this; their fate is in their hands. However, if it were for me, I would have them killed right now."

"Well, good thing you're not in charge, Telly," a voice said from the office's entrance.

The Guardian scoffed at the new comer. "Captain, don't let me repeat my orders."

"Ma'am!" The man saluted as he nodded his head once to guardsmen restraining Bra and Goten. As they escorted both youths out the room, Bra spotted an older woman with short blonde hair wearing a dark blue gown.

"I was wondering where you were," the woman stated as she crossed her arms, paying no mind as Goten and Bra were unceremoniously led away. "What happened?"

The door closed behind them making Bra wondering what the Guardian was going to say.

"I needed some fresh air, Ruka, so I decided to go on a walk with Small Lady; she was bored. And good thing I did, I saw those two sneaking in. The captain informed me that they tried to come in earlier in the evening claiming to have a very important delivery for Setsuna." Telluce handed the envelope to Haruka who inspected the seal.

"The envelope has the Pluto Royal seal."

"I know."

"But it's also addressed to Pluto herself…"

"Yep."

"Same handwriting."

Telluce nodded. "Setsuna has the ability to travel through time. My guess is that whatever this envelope contains it has to do with her future."

"Hmm…Setsuna is not a fan of time travel let alone knowing what her future entails," Haruka observed as she gathered her dress and sat on the chair looking at the envelope with determination. "Which begs to wonder why exactly Setsuna may be doing this."

"And why send those two?" Telluce's nose twitched as she caught a faint scent. Sweat, battle, and blood…something she was familiar with. "There's something about them that felt peculiar to me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just a gut feeling." She sighed; feeling tired all of the sudden. Having to deal with a large crowd of people was always exhausting for Telluce and all she wanted was to retreat to her guest room and lay down for the night. "I'll let those two sit in the cells for tonight, maybe that will get them to tell the truth when they're interrogated further. I'll inform Setsuna of this envelope as well before the Christmas brunch."

"You're annoyed."

"Eh?" Telluce was taken aback by the change of subject. Apparently Haruka didn't think much of the two kids breaking into the party.

"You're annoyed that Bartlett didn't come from Mercury and be here with you."

Telluce twisted her mouth in definite annoyance. She was indeed irritated that Bartlett hadn't come to the Moon Kingdom to be with her, but what Haruka didn't know that he hadn't even sent her a telecom or even a small message for the last two months.

"He's probably busy," she muttered as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to come as nonchalantly as possible. "Lady Ami sent him in an expedition to Mercury's dark side in order to retrieve some sort of mineral. He's a Saiyan and has been trained well enough to handle high temperatures so I'm sure he's alright. I just wish he would've told me that he wasn't coming…"

Haruka stood from her chair and approached her adoptive daughter, putting her hands on her shoulders. Bartlett had been a little boy when Haruka had met him. All five of them had been. Telluce, guardian of her planet, and her four sentinels, Bartlett, Cressia, Sage and Broc, had arrived as mere children to Earth. The first few years had been difficult for them but with time they had grown to be important members of the kingdom.

And nothing had made Haruka and Michiru happy than to see her daughter and Bartlett finally get engaged after more than 10 years of courtship. "Like you said, he's probably busy but I knew her cares about you. But come, let's join the party. Small Lady was wondering where you had gone and I'm sure Michi is wondering where I am as well. I did promise her a dance."

Telluce hesitated. The idea of going back to mingle with people she didn't know or care sounded downright tiring but she had promised Small Lady to join her for ice cream later on the evening. "Fine, but let me handle this situation. I'll bring the envelope tomorrow to Setsuna and will tell Venus and the Queen about the two kids locked up. I also wish to be part of the interrogation as well so I hope you can support that when I bring it up tomorrow. I want to have at least some sense of duty in my life…"

Haruka sighed. She knew well enough that Telluce was usually very sensitive every time there was a meeting with the other Sailors so she reluctantly agreed. "As long as you agree to Venus's decision about their fate, then I'll let you handle this."

"Thank you, Ruka," Telluce said with a small faint smile in her face. She followed Haruka into the ballroom where she was met with an overly excited Small Lady. Trying her best to hide her anxiety about the two kids, Telluce followed the little princess to a table that held possibly every flavor of ice cream known to the moon kingdom.

That glare, Telluce thought as she watched a server scoop some chocolate ice cream into a bowl for the princess, I've seen it before...

* * *

And that's it for now! See ya in the next chapter! Please leave any questions, concerns, Constructive Criticism, what you liked about this story in the box below! :D Thank you and see you next time! *crosses fingers that I get to 5 reviews*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to the "Guest" reviewer. I have no idea if its the same person or not but reading the 'Guest' reviews make me feel better! :D So thank you! This chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: **I still owe nothing. :S

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a cell," Bra moaned as she rested her forehead on the cell bars. "This is all your fault, Monkey boy! We could've just walked right up to Setsuna and hand her the letter. But no, you had to tempt me with food."

"It was delicious!" She heard Goten's voice coming from the cell next to hers. "That was the softest meat I've had in years! I do regret not stuffing my face before the guards caught us though. I'm still really hungry"

Bra's stomach churned with hunger. "I hate you…"

* * *

"Good morning everybody," Neo Queen Serenity greeted everyone cheerfully as she entered the room. Behind her were King Endymion and a still groggy Small Lady in her father's arms, however, as soon as she saw the Christmas tree and the many presents underneath, she perked up and demanded to be let down. "Merry Christmas!" Serenity clasped her hands together and looked merrily around the room; almost everyone she loved was in here.

"Merry Christmas, Usagi!"

It had been accustomed to the Sailor Guardians to call Neo Queen Serenity by her royal title only in public. Serenity herself had been very adamant to her friends to get her to call 'Usagi' when they were in private. Even though she had been queen for over a century, it was difficult for her to give up the name her parents had picked out for her. At the thought of her mom and dad, Serenity felt a little sad that they couldn't make it this Christmas season. Then again, they had a brand new grandchild to enjoy, and with Mika, Shingo's life-long crush and wife, not being able to travel just yet, it was right for them to stay behind this Christmas season. However, Serenity made a vow to herself that she was going to visit her parents as soon as they arrived back on Earth and take Small Lady to meet her baby cousin.

As she walked around greeting everyone, Serenity took the beauty in the room. Minako and Makoto have definitely outdone themselves this time, Serenity thought when she spotted the large centerpiece the round table. She giggled to herself, wondering what Ami and Rei were planning for next year; they definitely did not like being outdone.

Serenity stole a glance at Endymion, her Mamoru, who was busy preventing Small Lady from opening all the presents. The decorations were always nice and pretty to look at but as long as she had Mamoru and their daughter, she was happy; with or without the Christmas adornments.

She approached Setsuna and Telluce next; both women were in a small conversation of their own.

"This is for you." Telluce extracted a small square envelope from her coat and handed it to Setsuna. While Setsuna examined the letter, Telluce greeted the Queen using her formal name and a small bow of the head. Unlike the other Guardians, she didn't feel comfortable calling Serenity by her birth name. She hadn't known her for that long before she had risen to be the Queen of Earth and the Moon. "Lady Serenity, last night we had an intrusion, I didn't want to tell you then because you were enjoying the events with your family."

"Do you want to do this now, Telly?" Haruka asked when she and Michiru joined the group. Michiru looked at Haruka with a bit of disbelief.

"You knew that someone infiltrated the ball and didn't tell me?"

"Don't worry, Michi, it wasn't that big of a deal," Haruka said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Who were they?" Serenity asked, ignoring the bickering Haruka and Michiru.

Telluce shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. They both refused to tell me anything. The girl just said that she was on mission and needed to speak with Setsuna."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Setsuna asked with a stern voice as she ripped into the envelope. It had been many, many years ago when she had seen this envelope; she had been just a child herself under Queen Serenity's rule in the Silver Millennium kingdom. It had been such a long time ago that she had completely forgotten about those two and the mysterious envelope. She had always thought it was rather small to contain a letter, but with recent technology advanced she knew that it now contained a hologram disk; most likely from her future self, due to the seal and the handwriting.

"I figured they needed to sit in the dungeon for at least a while with no other contact. No food and water can break a person to telling us what we want to know."

"Telluce!" Serenity was alarmed. From the very beginning of the creation of the Moon Palace, Serenity had always been against the idea of using dungeons. Telluce, however, was a permanent resident in the Moon Kingdom and as head of security, she had convinced both Endymion and Serenity to put them there just in case an enemy had managed to get past the Outer Guardians. "You promised us that you would make the dungeons as humane as possible. We can't just not feed them and treat them with such cruelty."

"They could be a threat, Lady," Telluce argued. This was not going the way she had planned. Then again…she had no idea how it was going to go down to begin with. Queen Serenity was a strong advocator for love and justice and it was no wonder she was mad at Telluce for not being kind to the intruders. "We don't know why they are and what they wanted. They could've been sent by anyone."

"You didn't need to take away their right for sustenance."

"Setsuna, do you know why they are?" Endymion had made Small Lady promise to not open any present until they ate the moment he heard his wife raise her voice. Usagi rarely got upset with anyone so he was surprised to hear her distressed voice over Small Lady's rant.

"Yes…and no. However, if you don't mind, I'll go to them right now," Setsuna said.

"I'll go with you," Minako, just like Endymion had joined the group the moment she heard Serenity's cheerfulness disappeared. As leader of the inner Guardians, Minako felt a personal responsibility to be able to capture anyone threatening the peace. If Telluce hadn't caught the intruders and they indeed turned out to be the enemy, she would've failed as the leader for a second time. She couldn't allow that to happen again. Never again will she get too distracted at a party and lower her defenses.

"No need, Minako. I have a feeling that they won't talk unless I go alone." Setsuna gave the royal family a quick curtesy before rushing to the dungeons below the palace.

Serenity sighed as she watched the door close behind Setsuna. "Telluce, I'm not mad at all I just wish you had treated-"

"I apologize." Telluce interrupted Serenity and bowed her head, making sure to keep her eyes downcast. She didn't know why she was so mad but all that matter was that she was, and that she needed to leave the room before her anger and resentment led her to say something she would later regret. After a quick curtsy, Telluce left the Christmas gathering midst of protests from the other Guardians in search for some comfort from her own guard.

As she rapidly walked towards the Far East wing, Telluce thoughts shifted to Planet Vegeta and what life would've been like if it hadn't been blown to pieces. She also wondered very briefly what would happen if the Queen were to find out about her past. The people she and her guards had killed for not only training purposes but also in the name of Frieza. If only Vegeta hadn't betrayed her and their race…things would've been so different for everyone.

Telluce needed to clear her head for she was thinking of ridiculous things, such as her life alongside with Vegeta. Perhaps a small sparring session with Sage or Cressia would help her ease her anxious mind.

* * *

Setsuna released the guards from their duties and asked them to leave her alone with the supposed threat. They had argued, saying that Telluce had wanted constant eyes on the two kids but once Setsuna explained that they were to be released under her care in a tone that left no argument, the five guards had no choice than to leave.

Once the men and women were gone, Setsuna proceeded to the dungeons without the fear of anyone else listening to her conversation.

Whatever Telluce's and Usagi's disagreements were about the dungeons, she had to admit that they were very humane compared to other dungeons she had seen or Telluce's first draft. This one was pristine with its white walls and strong cell bars. It wasn't the torture chamber Telluce had wanted but it also wasn't the private bed and breakfast sort of idea that Usagi had thought about initially.

"Miss Briefs?" Setsuna called out. It was a lot easier to call out her name rather than search over a hundred cells individually.

"Over here!" a voice called out from a cell to the fall right.

All the cells were empty, something that was the norm even when the King and Queen were gone to Earth's Crystal Tokyo. She found the girl in row H, Cell 8 and her friend in Cell 9. It had been centuries since she had seen them last but for them it was only a day since that time at the Door of Time.

"Setsuna! I'm so glad to see you!" The young girl with the blue hair immediately got up from her bed and rushed to the bars to greet her. "You look older…well older than when we saw you hours ago."

"You traveled through time and space…the last time I saw you two was perhaps over a thousand years ago…"

"What!"

"No matter, look, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Can you get us some food?" Her friend asked from the cell next to her.

"Goten! Really, now is not the time for food!"

"I can't help it, Bra," Goten moaned. "I'm so hungry."

Setsuna chuckled and with a simple fingerprint scan from the small machine outside their cells, Setsuna freed both kids. "I'll take you to my room where we can talk in private. I'll also ask some of the servers to bring some food."

Setsuna watched as both Bra and Goten stuffed their face at such a rapid speed. "You two remind me of some people I know," she observed as Goten went for his fourth serving of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes.

"You mean that woman with the black eyes and braided black hair?" Bra asked.

"Yes," Setsuna was taken aback by her question. "How did you-"

"She's a Saiyan," Goten explained between bites. "Just like our fathers. We're only half, our mothers were human. We still eat as if we were full blooded though."

"Your mothers _were_ human?"

"They died some years ago," Bra explained. "That's the reason we're here."

"To save your mothers?"

"Everyone."

"Start from the beginning," Setsuna stated.

Bra went into details about how it had all started for them. It had been at her brother's birthday party and how it had been crashed by a woman named Nemesis and a cold blooded murderous Saiyan. Somehow Nemesis had gotten hold of Goten's father and eventually Bra's brother. That's when everything had gone downhill for that universe. Five years down the road they were still fighting Nemesis's army along-side Bra's father.

"Now why couldn't you have told Telluce that?"

"I wasn't sure what I could tell her," Bra explained. "You don't understand. My father and that woman, Telluce, were once friends; at least I think that was the case. The future you mentioned how my father's timeline was corrupt. She-you-gave him the choice to go back in time and fix it but that meant never knowing mom. Despite everything they went through, he would never give up my mother for a throne and a planet."

"A throne?" Setsuna asked.

"My father is Vegeta, prince of the once Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race."

"And Telluce was the Guardian of that planet…" Everything started to make sense to Setsuna. While Telluce spoke very seldom of her past, it had been something in passing that Sage had mentioned many years ago about the prince of their planet and how he had betrayed Telluce before their planet exploded. "He's reason why she ended up without a planet and a race to protect."

Bra nodded. "That's why she hates him and if she were to know the truth about me, she might refuse to help us."

Setsuna went for the hologram disk that was still in the envelope and pondered, as she held it in her hand, if she should watch it with Bra and Goten in the room.

"Have you left anything else out?" Setsuna asked.

"Well…the reason why we're here is because we need Telluce's crystal. She's the one that can help us out, or so you said."

Setsuna nodded, tossing the disk into the floor.

The moment the disk touched the carpeted floor, the image of Sailor Pluto erupted.

"Setsuna, if you're seeing this, it means that Miss Briefs managed to succeed on reaching you. At least, I hope that's the case. I know this is not according to the rules but if we don't fix the problem, there will be nothing left for us to fight for."

The image changed to Crystal Tokyo but instead of the usual tranquility and beauty, all Setsuna could see was death and destruction. Floating above the Crystal Palace there was a woman wearing a black sailor outfit looking above at the burning city with great pride in her work.

"That's her," Bra said with a bowl of oatmeal in her hand. "That's Nemesis. I'm guessing that's when she managed to cross over to your universe…"

The image changed to Setsuna and the three other Outer Guardians attacking Nemesis. The battle lasted for a few minutes until a strong blast aimed at Sailor Neptune killed Sailor Uranus while trying to intercept the blow aimed at her beloved.

"Haruka…" Setsuna whispered as she saw her friend die in Neptune's arms. The image then changed to Sailor Uranus attacking on her own but was cut short when a man with jet black hair appeared. With one simple hand motion, he sent Hotaru flying, landing unconsciously on the ground.

The image changed once again to a little girl with bright pink hair cowering behind a statue. She was clutching something bright in her hand as she looked around the room with a frenzy look in her eyes before dashing behind a pillar. The place, Bra noticed, was the same ballroom that she had seen before being thrown into prison. The one in the image, however, had been stripped from its fancy glamour. This one had nothing but destruction and death all over. A woman with beautiful long blond hair ran up to the girl and with one simple and swift motion she swept the girl into her arms. There was a bright white flash of light and when it disappeared, the woman had gone from wearing a white regal gown to a short colorful skirt and wings. She held a staff on one hand and the terrified girl in another, an expression of anger clear on her face.

She lifted the staff high and light began to pour out. At the same time, Nemesis attacked the woman in a similar matter. Both light beams wrestled one other. Setsuna watched in horror as one of Nemesis' supporters, the one with lavender hair, approached Serenity from behind and snatched Small Lady from her arms. The distraction was enough for Serenity. Nemesis's power quickly overcame the power of the Silver Crystal. An energy blast hit Queen Serenity on the heart killing her immediately; the Silver Crystal shattering upon hitting the ground.

"Your highness!" Telluce had appeared from a fracture in the ceiling. She was wearing her usual butterfly style coat, which Setsuna had begun to suspect was like her security blanket, but this coat was tattered and blotched with blood. Her face was bruised and bloodied; her hair was disarrayed and possibly burned in some places. Before she could fly towards the fallen Queen, Nemesis fired a blast of power towards Telluce but she immediately blocked it with her own crystal. Nemesis shouted something that Setsuna couldn't make out before floating up to Telluce's eye level.

Telluce extended her arm, her own Sailor Crystal glowing inside her closed fist. The crystal glowed bright until Telluce's tattered coat was replaced by her Sailor outfit. The Crystal itself had been replaced with a menacing Ranseur, a medieval weapon, with trident shape ruby top. She aimed it at Nemesis and fired a blast from her weapon.

The battle lasted a lot longer than any of the other Guardians were able to last; her fighting technique was different than any other Setsuna had seen. But Telluce was not strong enough. Not knowing how, the Soldier's crystal shattered in between attacks. Setsuna watched in horror as Telluce's outfit disintegrated before falling next to Queen Serenity.

Setsuna couldn't bear to watch any more.

Luckily her future-self reappeared, making the horrible images go away. "Small Lady has been missing ever since the Queen's death and everyone but Saturn, Jupiter, Venus and I are dead. After Earth and Moon kingdom fell, the other planets in our galaxy followed suit. I tried to reach for Sailor Galaxia but we fear that Nemesis has gotten to her as well. Without the Silver or Sapphire Crystal we're good as dead."

"What does this have to do with Telluce?" Present day Setsuna whispered to herself.

"What you need to do is go to Ms. Brief's timeline," hologram Setsuna continued, "When Nemesis made her first appearance there. You have to make sure that Telluce and her Sentries go along with you. Her Arbenyte Crystal, or the Ruby Crystal, will be stronger in her universe. But she cannot know that the prince of her planet is there, alive and well. Her hatred towards him may cause her to not go."

"She definitely seems to hate dad…" Bra sighed.

"If you manage to take Telluce back to her own universe, there's a chance that Nemesis may be defeated before she makes her way to our Universe. With Nemesis out of the equation early on, your future will not hold the tragedies I witnessed and everything should fall back into place; the timeline will be resorted."

When the hologram ended Bra turned to Setsuna; the older woman looked like she was about to throw up. "So what now, Setsuna?"

"Do you need more food?"

"Err…" Bra was taken aback by the question. She glanced at Goten who was lying on the chair fast asleep after his large meal. "I think we're fine."

"Alright. I'm going to gather the other guardians and have a meeting. I'll send for you when it's time." Setsuna gave Bra no room for argument; the woman left the room before Bra could utter a 'yes'.

* * *

For the first time in forever, Bra was able to sleep without the fear of dying. Even though her life was not in any current danger, however, Bra still dreamt of the killer Saiyan, her father fighting for his life against Goku and Nemesis laughing from a distance. A knock startled Bra awake; her hand immediately went to the gun strapped to her thigh but then remembered that it had been taken away from her the night before. "Come in?" Goten said, confused, as he looked at Bra.

A guard man, the same one who had denied access to both Bra and Goten to the palace, looked sheepishly at Bra. "Queen Setsuna wishes for you two to join her in the Council Chamber."

"Sounds fancy," Goten smirked at both stood and stretched; it might've been a two hour nap full of crazy nightmares, but Bra felt more relaxed than ever.

They follow the guard in a series of hallways until they stopped in front of a door made out of dark wood. At its center was a crescent moon made out of what Bra thought was diamond. She was definitely impressed, never in her life had had she seen such a large chunk of diamonds on one spot. Outlining the door's frame were other precious gems, all in different shapes and sizes.

"What are these symbols?" Bra asked the guard.

"They're the planetary symbols of the other Guardians."

"I don't see one for your Head of Security," Bra noted. She wasn't sure if she felt slightly offended that her Saiyan heritage wasn't represented on this door. If Telluce was a Guardian, why wasn't her symbol here?

"She's not part of Queen Serenity's Guardian galaxy."

"Hn," it was all Bra could say to that.

The guard opened the door to reveal a large room behind it. Bra was beginning to think that every room in this palace was magnificent and full of opulence.

Right across from Bra was the woman with the white regal gown and long blonde hair; a heart shaped crown resting on top of her head. She looked amazingly beautiful when her face was not full of anger or despair. Sitting beside her was a man with jet black hair and a dark suit; he was looking at both Bra and Goten with curiosity.

Next to what Bra supposed were the Queen and King of this kingdom, were the other Guardians sitting on either side of the couple. Bra took a quick scan of the room and was impressed to see large portraits hung on every wall. Some were of the people sitting in the room with Bra while others were of others Bra had never seen. There was a painting of the little pink haired girl Bra had seen in the hologram. She was wearing a crown made out of flowers and was clutching a cat instead of a crystal. She looked happy in this painting rather than the image Bra had of her: terrified and screaming for her life as Trunks carried her away from her mother.

Then Bra's heart stopped.

On the right hand wall there was a painting of Telluce wearing a black lacy dress, a red cape and a small crown made of pearls. She was sitting on a throne with a large unsheathed sword pointing down; her hands were at the top of the hilt. Standing around her were two men and two women, all looking rather stoic. The four of them wore similar uniforms that closely resembled her father's training gear; their tails were visible but only if you knew what to look for. But what made Bra's heart stop was the person on Telluce's right.

"Goten…" Bra whispered. Goten looked at her and Bra nodded at the painting. "Look…," she said. Goten followed Bra's gaze and understood why all of the sudden Bra's face was as white as a sheet.

"Bra?" Setsuna furrowed her brow. "Are you alright?"

"The man on Telluce's right," Goten answered for Bra. He was trying really hard to keep his temper in check but all he could remember was his mother's last screams as she was being killed by his father. "He's the Saiyan who attacked us that day on Trunks' birthday party five years ago. He works for Nemesis and he's the reason almost everyone I care about is dead."

* * *

Yay! November update! How do you like this chapter? I hope you did! To be honest, I didn't think Bra was going to have this huge part but as it turns out she will. I already know what's in store for her! :D I hope I get to 5 reviews with this update! :D Please, help me achieve this goal! Your amounts of reviews help me crank up chapters faster. So yeah, please leave me your thoughts, concerns and CC.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter update! I work retail and the holidays kicked my behind. I would come home late or really tired and wanted nothing but to lay on the couch or sleep. However, its a new year so HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope this year is a great one for you. The delay also came due to the fact that I kinda lost the chapter. I accidentally overwrote a blank page over the first draft of chapter 5. That was not fun.

In other news. To my reviewers: You guys are awesome! Thank you for your kind words. When I had a rough day at work and needed to work on the chapter, I would read your reviews to motivate myself. I would like to point out a few ones:

** TeresawaFea:** I understand what you mean. To be honest, chapter 2 was actually once chapter 1. It has that sort of introductory feel to it. However, somehow, along the way I decided to flip them. Up to this date I still don't know if I was right or wrong on doing that.

** Jewlbunny:** Yep! He's the one and the reason for Telluce to help Bra. Without that motivation, I think she would've told Bra to go back where she came from and stay there.

Guest: I still don't know if you're the same person or not. All I know is that I love 'Guest' Reviews. They seriously make my day. So if you're only one person, thank you! If its multiple people just not logging in or without an account...thank you as well!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I STILL own nothing. Except for two brand new PS3 games that I got for Christmas and a 3DS game. No, you can't have them! :P

Happy Readings!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cressia stared into fire with great intent. Pushing down her hunger and thirst, she concentrated instead on the open flames dancing for her. After over a hundred years of tutelage from Queen Mars, all Cressia could see were the shadows of people she didn't know. She willed her mind to be free of any interruption; to clear it from any wondering thoughts that may disturb her meditation. After throwing some herbs into the fire to help broaden her sight, Cressia took a deep breath and exhaled; all she wanted was to see beyond the shadows.

She had been born just outside the Citadel, the second largest city on Planet Vegeta, in a town that accommodated no more than a two hundred Saiyans. Unlike other Saiyans, however, Cressia had been born with the power to move the earth under her feet. By the time she was three years old Cressia was causing earthquakes and cave-ins. At first she had always believed that every Saiyan could do it, that what she did was normal. One night, however, after her brother had pushed her hard on to ground, Cressia had retaliated by summoning giant spikes from the earth in a poor attempt to impale her brother to death. After baring witness of how far her powers could go, Cressia's mother made her promise to not never display those powers; to keep them to herself and, if possible, don't use them at all.

Back then Cressia hadn't understood her mother's fears of her power. Now, with many years come and gone, Cressia now understood that her mother wasn't afraid of her powers, but of what Frieza would've done if he had found out. Everyone knew that he had spies and recruits everywhere. And her mother also knew that only two things would've happened if Frieza had witnessed such talent: death or recruitment.

For a year, Cressia tried her best to not use her powers. In fact, she prided herself of the fact that she could land a few kicks and punches without cheating. Everything changed a year later, nonetheless, when the announcement had been made that Planet Vegeta's Guardian had been born.

The Eremites from the Moon Gods Temple marched into her little town eight moon cycles later. Once settled in their encampment, a woman wearing a dress made out of metal, her tail also decorated with links and rings, walked into the town's market declaring that they were there looking for warriors who were strong and fearless. Those deemed worthy would be part of the Guardian's Sentry. So for a whole moon cycle the Eremites stayed in her town seeking for someone who was worthy. Not only did they pit Saiyans versus Saiyans but also sibling against sibling and parents versus child in hope to find someone worthy enough for the Guardian. In the end it had all been for nothing for no one had been chosen.

The Eremites packed their tents and began their march towards the next town where it was rumored that a boy could spout fire from his mouth. Cressia and the other Saiyan children ran towards the tallest mountain by the town's exit where they could watch the Eremites leave. A fight, however, ensued when one accidentally stepped on another's tail. Cressia jumped in, never wanting to miss a fight. Just when she had landed a kick on a girl's chest, Cressia had been punched on the side of her head knocking her out of balance. She fell down the treacherous mountain but with her training and use of her powers, Cressia landed gracefully in front of the Eremite group.

The woman with the metal dress and the decorated tail approached Cressia. Up close, Cressia could see that her strong arms were scared. Her face might have been beautiful at one point but a long scar running form her ear to the corner of her mouth had robbed her of her beauty. She introduced herself as Peaz, leader of the Eremites and messenger of the Gods. Helping Cressia to her feet, she had her if she could control the earth.

Cressia's first instinct was to lie. That no, she couldn't do such thing. But looking back at the mountain Cressia saw that there was no way out of this one; especially when there was a smooth trail down the mountain that had softened her fall. She sighed to herself and stretched her right arm towards a small hill just on the opposite side. After a year's lack of practice, it had taken her twice as long to collapse the hill.

Peaz smiled at her and instructed the other Eremites to march on to the next village, where she will meet them there. Once the group had continued with their march, Peaz had asked Cressia to take her to her parents. Seeing her hesitation, Peaz assured Cressia that she was not in trouble at all and that she needed to meet her parents before taking her to the Citadel.

At first her mother had been furious at Cressia for using her powers; Peaz had to step in to explain what had happened and the reason why she had used them. She continued to explain that with the coming of the Guardian, it also meant that the Gods had sent four special Warriors along to help. That's why Cressia and three others had been born with a bit of extra power-to help the Guardian keep balance. Peaz had also mentioned that Cressia needed to be taken to the Citadel for further training.

At first, her mother had refused, saying that Frieza might kill her but Peaz had made it very clear that Frieza would never be aware of Cressia's true power. So after a very short good bye to her brother and mother, Cressia and Peaz made their way towards the Citadel.

After a quick tour of the city, Cressia was brought to the Stronghold where she met a three old girl with long auburn hair and the power to control water, and a boy, a year older than Cressia herself, who could control the winds. Two moon cycles later, Peaz had arrived with a five year old boy. The rumors had been partially true. The boy could control fire but not really summon it form his mouth.

Once the four had been gathered, their training began. Day in, day out they learned to control their powers; to combine them and create something bigger. They learned new combat moves, to use their tails for not only balance but also as a weapon. A year later, when Cressia had been five, Telluce had joined them in training, making their powers more balanced and powerful than ever.

"Cressie, wakey-wakey sleepy head." Cressia's eyes snapped open. After blinking away the light that was hurting her eyes, Cressia found Sage and her husband, Broc, staring at her with a strange look.

"How long have you been here?" Cressia asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Sage snorted as she flipped her red hair behind her shoulder. "Long enough that I was getting sleepy just looking at you." She paused for a moment and stared at the fire for a bit. "Did you see anything?"

"No, just some weird shadows. One of them had either a terrible head shape or spiky hair. Who knows, all I can still see are shadows of what's to come." Broc extended his arms and helped Cressia stand; her legs were numb by this point and were as shaky as gelatin. "Is there something going on?"

"The Queen has been looking for Telluce for about a couple of hours. They gave up and Haruka sent for us."

"Best not keep them waiting."

They made their way to the Council Chamber were the Planetary Monarchs were waiting for them. The room was bright, with the afternoon sun blaring down from the stained domed glass ceiling. They found the Moon Queen talking in a hushed voiced to her husband but what surprised Cressia the most were the two unknown humans sitting by Pluto.

"You called for us?" Sage asked with a quick curtsy. Cressia immediately saw Sage's change in attitude. She was always carefree and laughing at something or someone but in front of the Queens and King, all of that went away and it was all business.

"I'm glad you guys-Sage, what happened to your face?" The Queen asked, alarmed.

"Just a small sparring session with Telluce. It's nothing, I promise." Cressia stole a glance at Sage and noticed for the first time that she had a few bruises and a swollen lip. Growing up in Planet Vegeta and being under Frieza's control, broken bones and bruises were something of the norm so it was no wonder that Cressia hadn't really notice the small injuries; only death was really noticeable to a Saiyan.

"So you've seen her," Neptune asked. "We sent a guard to look for her and didn't find her. We even went to her house in hope to see her but nothing."

"She's gone, Lady," Sage explained. "After our sparring session, she talked about going back home for a few of her things before leaving. She also stated that she'll be back in a week. And before you asked me, Ladies, I don't know where she went for even Telluce was unsure of her destination."

"A week! I don't have that kind of friggin' time here! " The girl with the blue hair next to Pluto exclaimed. Pluto placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear to calm her down.

"Excuse me." Broc stepped forward. He was taller than Sage, with strong arms and medium build. His jet black hair was currently tied back into a neat ponytail, something he only did while at the Moon Kingdom, and his tail loosely wrapped around his waist. "But can someone explain to me who the Saiyan half-breeds are?"

"Who are you calling a half-breed, buddy?" The blue haired girl exclaimed in an irritated tone.

"Broc, what makes you think they are?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked with great curiosity.

"Their aura, it has that same overwhelming feel as Percel's."

"Your daughter," King Endymion pointed out. Cressia had forgotten about Percel; a half human, half Saiyan girl that Broc had fathered over seventy-five years before. The last time Cressia had seen Percel it had been in Earth Kingdom's court five years ago for the Summer Summit. She had looked like a child of five despite her seventy-five years of age. Being a Saiyan meant fast mental development but slower growth and with the power of the Silver Crystal, her natural aging had drastically slow down. As far as Cressia knew, Percel currently resided in the Crystal Tokyo as part of Small Lady's small court.

"So wait." Sage seemed taken aback by the news. "You mean that other Saiyans survived and have been here all this time? I thought we were it…"

"You guys came from another Universe," Pluto said as she stood from her chair; her Garnet Orb levitating from her open palm. The orb floated towards halfway between the Saiyans and the Monarchs where from it the image of the universe erupted. "There are a total of Twelve Universes. You guys," she said looking at Cressia and her friends "came from the Seventh Universe as these two, Bra and Goten, did."

"How did your parents escape Vegeta's destruction?" Sage asked.

Cressia was intrigued to see the girl hesitate. The boy, however, was the first to answer. "My father, Goku, was sent to our Earth because he was a weak Saiyan sent to destroy a weak planet. Or at least that's what my brother said."

"How would your brother know?"

"Because he was kidnapped by our uncle when he was three," Goten explained. "Let me see, what was his name…Radish?"

"Raditz?" Broc asked, shock in his voice.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"You mean to tell me that big brute survived?"

"Broc!" Sage looked at Broc with rebuke. "Be nice…"

"You knew my uncle?"

"Unfortunately." Broc rolled his eyes and laced his fingers behind his black hair. "He was in our training class when we had to move to the Capital. He was part of that pint-size prince's scouting team." Goten laughed at the comment while the girl gave him a dirty look. "Family aside, there must be a reason why you're here."

Pluto explained the reason and the method in which the two half-breeds had arrived. Their home universe was in trouble and looking at the images Pluto has showed the with the hologram disk, their future was also at stake. What alarmed Cressia the most was the fact that the Arbenyte crystal had shattered. She knew how important that Crystal was to Telluce; her livelihood depended on it. She also knew that Telluce was in fact, a strong warrior and that there was no way a simple attack would've destroyed it.

"The Crystal…it cracked like it was nothing," Sage voiced Cressia's concern. "How can the crystal just crack like that? It's the Saiyan Arbenyte crystal. There was nothing more powerful than that when we were back at home…It was rumored that even Frieza feared it."

"It might've been shattered because it's cracked," Uranus said.

"What do you mean it's cracked?" Bra snapped. She had remained silent for as long as she could but there was no way she could remain silent after learning that the crystal she needed to save her universe was cracked.

"Long ago, when Telluce first arrived to our planet earth, I found her in the room we had given her crying over the crystal. That was the first and last time I'd ever laid my eyes on it. From what I can recall, the crystal is blood red and round but unfortunately it does have a crack right down the middle."

"We do have another problem, however." Mercury shifted uncomfortably in her throne. "Ms. Briefs here became very alarmed when she saw your painting-especially at the sight of Bartlett. While everyone was out looking for Telluce, I decided to attempt communication with him or any member of his team. When I didn't get an answer, I asked Maggie, my head computer specialist, to send a drone to the volcano he was investigating."

"So what you're trying to say is that he's missing?" Cressia asked, alarmed. "He can't be missing."

"The last communication we got from him was over two months ago," Mercury said. "I ordered the dispatch of a drone to fly over the area to confirm that he and his team are alright and just unable to receive or send updates. I should be getting the transmit of the area in a few minutes."

"What does that have to do with them?" Cressia asked.

"Miss Briefs identified Bartlett as part of Nemesis's ranks."

"Bart would never work or help someone as degenerate as Nemesis."

"We know that, Sage," Queen Serenity said with her calm voice. "We all do. But you have to remember that Miss Briefs and Mr. Goten not only come from another universe but also the future."

"So you mean that he will eventually betray us?"

"That's not what I mean, Sage."

A knock interrupted the meeting. "Enter," Queen Serenity ordered.

"A telecommunication has arrived for Queen Mizuno," the guard said before stepping back out again.

Cressia watched as Mercury worked on the small computer by her side as the right panel in the room began to shift to show a large computer screen hidden behind it. After a few seconds of a blank screen, the image of a young woman with tight bun wearing a lab coat and black rimmed glasses appeared.

"Your majesties," the woman said with a small nod of the head. "I believe I have troubling news."

"What is it, Maggie?" Queen Mercury asked.

"We flew a drone just above the volcano and well…" Cress noticed that Maggie was beginning to get teary eyed. "Everyone's dead, ma'am."

"What?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"I don't understand it myself either…but after I enhanced the images that the drone took, I found the bodies of Yuna, Ryu and Tobey; Bartlett was nowhere to be found. Ma'am…you don't think he-"

"No, he didn't do this. Whoever or whatever attacked them did this before taking him." Mercury looked ashen about the news but remained calmed. "Maggie, send a retrieval team. Get Yuna, Ryu's and Tobey's bodies back home. Send someone to inform their families."

"Yes ma'am," Maggie said before signing off.

"So what do we do now?" Cressia asked, trying to keep calm. "If the crystal is really shattered…"

"We can't anything right now but wait," Sage said in a small voice. "This week is going to be the longest week we've ever had…"

* * *

Telluce opened the gate to her house late one night on the seventh day after her departure from the Moon Kingdom. For the last week she had relaxed and cleared her mind in one of the Jupiter jungles where had been free to fly, run, and climb to her heart's content and without alarming anyone. Despite the relaxation, it had been the trip back home that had been terribly exhausting. The trek from Jupiter to the Moon had been a long eight hour journey which was promptly followed by a hoover taxi from the Lunar Docks to the train station. From there, it had taken Telluce three hours to get from Avicenna to the Capital. All she wanted to do was get in bed and get some sleep before going to the Moon Palace to see Ruka and Michi.

Tired as she was however, her senses were still working well enough to hear the hushed whispering coming from her apple tree in the front yard. Gathering a bit of energy in her hand, she looked at the tree and sneered. "Come out or die," she said with a low threatening voice. Very slowly and surely two figures began to descend.

"What the hell, guys!" Telluce allowed the energy ball to disperse.

"Sorry, Telly," Sage said with a sheepish smile. "I told Cressia we could've waited until morning, but she refused."

"Wait for wait?" Telluce furrowed her brow and looked at Cressia with a questioning look.

"Not here," Cressia said. Her tone, Telluce noted, sounded very much like Peaz did when she was hiding something. "Let's go." Before she could ask any more questions, Cressia took off into the sky leaving Telluce confuse.

"It's best you come with us, Telly," said Sage before she too left Telluce standing by the front door with sudden dread feeling her chest. Leaving her baggage by the door, Telluce had no choice but to take to the sky as well. She secretly relished on the cool midnight air running through her hair.

Within a few minutes into their flight, Telluce knew where they were headed: the Esam Mountain, their usual sparring spot. It had a wide open field to fight without anyone accidentally dropping in on them and a lake for them to clean themselves from the blood and dirt. Esam Mountain was their home away from home. A place for Telluce and her family to be Saiyans without scaring people off or being look at as freaks of nature.

They landed without speaking. By this point Telluce was beginning to get irritated. "Can you tell me what's going on, Cressia," Telluce said. "I'm getting tired of this secrecy."

"And I don't like the fact that you hid a very important detail from us." Cressia wheel around and walked back towards Telluce.

"What are you talking about?"

"The crystal, the Saiyan Arbenyte Crystal…it's cracked."

Telluce blinked. The only one who knew about that was Haruka and the only reason she knew was because she had caught Telluce crying over it shortly after their arrival to this Earth. "I-er-Wait a minute…how do you know about the Crystal?"

"Come on, they're waiting for us." Without another word of explanation, Cressia turned around and headed for the cave. Without much of a choice, Telluce followed Cressia and Sage into the lightly lit cave where she found Broc and Pluto waiting for them along with the two children she had sent into the prison. It seemed to Telluce that whatever their mission had been with Pluto had been accomplished.

That didn't help, however, on Telluce's confusion. "Are you going to finally tell me who you are and what you're doing here?"

The girl looked at Pluto who nodded her head; whatever they were going to tell her, both Pluto and this girl had already rehearsed. "I come from another Universe, your universe, Miss Telluce," the girl began. "My name is Bra Briefs and this is Goten." She nodded her head to the boy sitting on a rock. Telluce narrowed her eyes and was almost sure that she had seen that face sometime before. "And the reason we're here is for you."

Telluce listening quietly as Bra explained how a woman named Nemesis had conquered her planet with the help of other alien forces. It had gotten so bad that Nemesis had managed to cross over the universes to the Moon Kingdom. Bra explained that in just a few years, Telluce would encounter Nemesis herself. And that the Royal family would be killed and their daughter taken by the girl's brother."

"That's not all though," Pluto stepped forward and sighed. "Miss Briefs managed to ID one of Nemesis's cohorts because of a painting. We believe, one way or another, Bartlett has been brainwashed by Nemesis and is now helping her."

"What!" Telluce shook her head, not believing what Pluto was saying. "No, that's not true."

"Five years ago, at my brother's birthday party Nemesis appeared and right beside her was a man. A Saiyan who has killed everyone we hold dear."

"A Saiyan? How do you know-"

"They're half Saiyan, Telluce," Broc explained. "The boy here is Raditz's nephew." Everything was spinning for Telluce. She stole a glance at the boy and now understood why she felt she had seen that face before. Even though she had been part of the elite forces, she had come across with some of the low ranking Saiyans which included Raditz's father: Bardock. "No, you must be mistaken about Bartlett."

"I know I'm not," the boy said. "He was there, laughing, when my father killed my mother and the rest of my family. I know he would've never done that…and I know that Trunks would've never done the things he has done. Nemesis here is the real cause of our problem."

"I have a theory," Pluto said. "I took an image of Nemesis and had Mercury enhance the picture. Right around her waist she carries two crystals with her. I want to say that those are heart crystals. When taken from a person, that person will die. However, they can survive if the crystal is separated."

"Separated?" Bra asked.

"Yes," Pluto nodded. "Everyone had goodness and bad in them. I have a theory that Nemesis managed to be in our universe for a short while where she took Bartlett's heart crystal and split it. Leaving everything dark and evil in him and taking his purity out; she controls the pure heart crystal and he obeys her commands. And I bet that's what she's done to both this boy's father and your brother, Bra."

"Your father," Telluce narrowed her eyes, thinking. "What's his name? I briefly met your uncle, he wasn't the brightest but he was strong. The same cannot be said about your grandfather however."

"Goku…however, his given Saiyan name is Kakarot."

Telluce nodded. "How about you, girl? Did I ever meet your father or was it your mother who was the Saiyan?"

The girl shook her head but refused to look at Telluce in the eyes. "No, I don't think so. My father wasn't much of a fighter." The half-Saiyans exchanged a look that made Telluce realize that this girl was lying to her. There was something about her, Telluce realized. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The power that radiated from her was beyond being a half-Saiyan. There was something else hidden within her that never had the chance to be awaken.

"Look, we're here for you," Bra explained. "We here to take you back to our universe and help us out."

"No," Pluto shook her head. "You will not be taking Telluce to your time. If you wish to save Bartlett, Telluce, you need to go no only to your universe but also back before everything started for them."

"Trunks's birthday party."

"Yes."

"If you're able to retrieve the crystal from her before she also gets to Goku, you may be able to defeat her. Without two Saiyans by her side, she'll be vulnerable."

Telluce looked at Broc, Sage and Cressia for some sort of help. But they said nothing. Instead, they were looking at her for direction. She knew she needed to do this. To save Bartlett form Nemesis and bring him back home. However, she had to admit…she was afraid of failure. She wasn't as powerful as she used to be; the cracked Arbenyte Crystal had weakened her a great deal. She could control the elements to some extent but it had never been the same since Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. But she couldn't stay here and do nothing.

"When do we leave?" Telluce asked.

"First get some rest." Pluto gave Telluce a small smile. "We'll leave tomorrow, first light."

* * *

Telluce hadn't really been able to rest. How could anyone rest while their mate had been captured and currently controlled and turned into a killing machine. She had flown back by herself, wanting to be left alone with her thoughts. Once home, she had prepared some tea, changed clothes and snuggled under her favorite blanket with her book, Art of War by Sun Tzu. She tried to not think about Bart and her upcoming mission. She was nervous…The last time she had been given a mission she had failed…she couldn't fail this time.

She managed to doze off for a while only to be awakened a few hours later by a knock on the door. Telluce found Haruka on the other side carrying what looked to be breakfast from her favorite restaurant. "Got you something," Haruka said as she handed Telluce the package. With one quick whiff of the miso soup, Telluce realized how hungry she was.

"Mind if I come in?"

After breakfast, which had settled nicely in her stomach, Telluce had begun packing for her trip. The first thing she grabbed was her Saiyan uniform. While it wasn't the same as the one she had arrived to planet earth, the one she now had was definitely her size and lighter.

"So you think you'll be coming back?" Haruka asked as she settled herself on Telluce's bed.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you'll be going back to home."

"Going back to my universe isn't going back home," Telluce said. "Home was blasted away. There's nothing to return to. I'm only going to bring Bart back home and get rid of this Nemesis during the process then everything will go back to normal." She crouched down to look for an old small wooden trunk but she found nothing.

"Are you looking for this?" Telluce was so surprise to hear Ami in the room that she had accidentally banged her head against the bed frame. Coming from under the bed, Telluce saw Ami holding a small package in her hands. "We figured you were going to agree to go, so Haruka asked me to enhance this for you." Telluce opened the box and found an intricate earing inside it.

"What's this?" Telluce tried her best to not sound annoyed. She needed her scouter, not a piece of jewelry.

"I took the technology from the scouter you arrived with from your universe, modified it a bit and added a few enhancements. Instead of a clunky thing hanging on your face, all you have to do is press this button." Mercury indicated to center of the earring. "And you'll see the data you want. It can track the speed and power of an enemy blast, whether the living organism you're seeing are part of that terrain and most importantly for you, the power level of your opponent."

Telluce stared at the earring before she could think about it, she hugged Mercury. "Thank you."

"Alright, we better get going." Haruka said. "Pluto and everyone else are waiting for us."

"Yeah. Ok. Wait-what?" Telluce asked. "You're not coming with us, are you?"

"Give me one good reason as to why not?"

Telluce looked at Haruka, unsure of what to say. "We're not letting you go alone," Michiru said from her bedroom's door with two bags in her hand. Telluce was about to protest when she found Hotaru walking in just behind Michiru.

"This is not a family vacation, guys." Telluce rolled her eyes.

"Of course it isn't," Hotaru said with a smirk, she too was ready for travel with a backpack. "Otherwise Michiru mama would've packed a much bigger suitcase just for herself." As annoyed as she wanted to be, Telluce found it hard to hide a smirk.

"We know we cannot interfere, darling," Michiru said, stepping forward and giving Telluce a hug. "Setsuna explained to us already that this is your fate and that this fight is just for you. However, we can't just stay here wondering what is going on with you and everyone else."

"I'm going to make sure they don't interfere," Hotaru mocked whispered to Telluce who, once again, refused to laugh.

"I'm glad you guys are going…this just makes it easy for me to break the news to Telluce that I was planning on going as well."

"What, Ami? What for?" Telluce asked as she began to stuff random clothes into her satchel. She grabbed whatever was around. Clean or dirty it didn't matter. She needed to get out of here before anyone else decided to join on her mission.

"Another Universe and planet to explore may give us great benefits," Ami explained with a shrug of shoulders. "I made the decision whenever I was modifying your scouter. It made me think of the new possible technology I could find."

"Ami, as great as that sounds…I just don't think this is for the best." Telluce wasn't used to a lot of people being in her room. Even though her room was large, the presence of everyone suddenly became very claustrophobic. "All of you…what would the Queen say if she knew that you were leaving?"

"I would ask why I wasn't invited along." A voice came from outside Telluce's bedroom. Everyone, including Telluce, was surprised to see Neo-Queen Serenity, accompanied by Rei, Mako and Minako, outside the palace. Normally she would only step out of the gates when travelling. The idea of her being outside was shocking.

Telluce gave Serenity a quick bow. "Lady, it's not that you weren't invited nor that your company is unwelcomed but it's just that I wasn't expecting company. Also I have a feeling that this mission is dangerous and-"

"It also affects my daughter," Serenity said, a small smile on her face. Telluce knew that she didn't mean it with any malice. In fact, she understood. Pluto had explained that if she didn't win against Nemesis, Nemesis would eventually cross over universes and attack Crystal Tokyo, killing both the King and Queen before taking Small Lady with her. "So I hope you understand that I'll be going as well."

Telluce said nothing. How could she argue against the queen? "What of Small Lady?"

Serenity chuckled. "Endymion will take care of her. He'll also have help so don't worry."

"Well, I suppose there's no arguing then, Telluce," said Haruka.

"I suppose not…"

"Well then, I suppose we're ready to go." Michiru handed Haruka her travel bag and gave Telluce a big, confident smile. "Cressia and the rest are waiting for us."

Telluce stayed silent; she had definitely lost the battle. Without much argument, Telluce led the way to her backyard. While it was a lot smaller than the palace's, it was definitely bigger than any of the other houses; training space had always been a must when finding the right house.

"Your majesty." Sage and the rest bowed as soon as they saw Serenity among the Guardians coming out of Telluce's house. "Have you come to see us off?"

She laughed. "Just because I'm queen doesn't mean I have lost my sense of adventure. I'll be going with you guys as well…make sure that this Nemesis is driven away before she becomes more dangerous."

"So you do understand that it must be Telluce that does this, Usagi?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes."

"Pluto…what about us?"

"I'll transport all of us to the Doors of the Universe were I'm sure we'll meet with the Guardian that protects the doors to your universe. From there we'll part ways. If all goes as planned, you'll go back to the minute after you've left to come here. Us, on the other hand, will travel to the first day you saw Nemesis."

"So it'll be like I never left?"

"Exactly."

After deep thought the girl nodded, "Alright, I can work with that."

"Very well," Setsuna began. "Everyone, stand in a circle and hold hands." Telluce was somehow wedged in between Serenity and Bra. Telluce noticed that that the warmth in Serenity's hand was a contrast to Bra's hold. The electric shock going up and down Telluce's arms alarmed her but also confirmed that there was something beyond being half a Saiyan without a tail. Something had lain dormant for a long time but for some reason or another it had never woken.

Setsuna held her transformation pen and with a bright purple light she became the Guardian of Time and Space. She twirled her staff a few times before holding it high towards the sky; the Garnet Orb was shining so brightly it started to hurt Telluce's eyes. "Oh Guardian of Time! Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me! I call out thy true name! O almighty god of time, father of the Guardian, Chronos! Guide me. Protect me!*"

The wind began to pick up around them. Telluce could feel a small tornado forming around them. The Garnet Orb gave out one last pulse of light as the sky opened above them. Telluce felt herself rise along with everyone else. Before she knew what exactly was happening, Telluce and everyone else in that circle were sucked to the giant whole in the sky where they were swallowed by darkness.

* * *

I have to say! I'm glad to be at this point! I'm ready to start writing some Vegeta and Bulma into the story! This is going to be fun...I have a few theories of how Telluce is going to react when he sees our dear Vegeta. I hope you guys are excited as I am! Hahaha! Anyway! I'm working hard on the next chapter so it'll be nice to get to 8 or 9 reviews; more reviews = faster chapter. There will be cookies for those who do and a personal review response on the next chapter! Anyway! Thanks for reading! And please! Leave me a review! Your words are my motivation to keep on writing this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long delay! I sorta broke my left middle finger so it has been quite difficult on the whole writing thing. Also this chapter was a bit difficult to write...but I'm glad to be done with it now. Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is miiiiiine.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bra felt as if her body was being torn apart by the portal's sheer power. She held on to Telluce's and Goten's hands as the whole group spiraled into a void. This was nothing like flying at the speed and height of airplanes. At least flying gave you the sense of control. Right now, all her control was going towards keeping her breakfast down but even that was beginning to waver. After what felt like forever the spinning finally stopped when they had landed abruptly face first in what felt ice cold concrete.

"Goddamn it," Bra uttered as she rubbed her nose; she was almost sure it was broken. Not that it was the first time it had happened.

"You alright?" Goten asked as he help Bra to her feet.

"I suppose." Bra looked around and found herself in the familiar portal-to-another-universe-foggy darkness. Even though she had enjoyed a whole week of peace and eating to her heart's content, Bra was glad to finally head home. Not that she missed the violence and death everywhere; in fact, she was ready to leave all of that behind. Bra was glad about heading home because of her father. Kami knew what he would do if he didn't have Bra and Goten to knock some sense into him once in a while.

"What's that sound?" Goten asked. The group stayed silent, each person trying to decipher the sound.

"Is that a bark?" Mercury asked as she pressed her right earring. In her stay, Bra had learned a lot about the Moon technology and had been both impressed and saddened. She knew, for a fact, that her mother would've loved to see what advances they had.

"It sound like it," Jupiter answered. "It seems to be coming from that direction." She pointed a slender finger towards Bra. With one fluid motion, Bra turned around, half expecting a monster to be behind her. Instead, much to her relief, she was met by a mid-size wolf looking dog.

"Roth!" Telluce exclaimed as she rushed past Bra. "What are you doing here, boy?" She asked as she stroked her dog's fur.

"He must've been sucked into the portal after we went through," Setsuna explained as she walked towards Telluce. "He can't come with us."

"I can't just leave him here…I don't even know where 'here' is to begin with," Telluce retorted. "Setsuna, he's been with me since I've been a child; he knows how to behave. Besides, his powers could prove useful to us."

Before Setsuna could answer, the Queen stepped forward. "Pluto, the fog is clearing up. There's a glass palace up ahead. Shouldn't we go?"

"Yes." Pluto said nothing to Telluce about her pet; Bra figured that arguing about a dog coming along was a trivial matter at this point.

Bra followed the group in silence. She silently watched everyone naturally split into three groups. The Queen was with the women that were called the inner Guardians. Their job, as far as Bra had been told, was to look for the Queen and her family's safety. The Outer Guardians, which consisted of Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Uranus, were in charge to look after any threats coming into their solar system. The last group was Telluce's. Bra wondered, silently, if Telluce ever felt lonely around these women. She also wondered if everyone knew of what Telluce had done while in planet Vegeta.

While she didn't know much about the Guardian, Bra knew well enough, or at least of what she had been told, of her father's actions while under Frieza. She knew her father could be a brutal killer, had been witness to a few of those herself, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was almost sure that this woman was no different than her father when it came to her past.

Eventually Bra found herself in front of large glass staircases that led to a glass palace. Too much, Bra thought, as she ascended the stairs along with everyone else. The closer she got to the palace's door, the stronger the Ki signature coming from deep within the castle walls became.

"Do you feel that, Bra?" Goten asked as he slowed down his pace to allow Bra to catch up.

"Yes." She nodded in agreement. "Do you think this is the guardian of our universe?"

"It has to be…" Goten hesitated a bit. "I hope so." They walked in silence into the glass palace. Bra was full of apprehensions about the whole ordeal. Last time she had come across a guardian of time and dimensions, she had almost been blasted into little pieces. The Ki signature with this guardian was a lot more powerful than Pluto's had been when Bra and Goten had gone through the door.

"Pluto, where are we?" the Queen asked as they went through a second set of doors. Bra watched as Serenity held onto her staff on one hand and her white dress on the other. Despite her soft and regal demeanor, Bra felt that Serenity was ready to fight if need be.

"You're in Chronos Bastion," a voice said from atop a throne. Bra squinted her eyes and saw a woman wearing a silvery dress sitting on a throne. "How dare you come back to my palace after what you've done. Now tell me, do you wish your death to be quick and painless or slow and full of pain?"

"You're this Universe's Guardian, correct?" Pluto asked.

"I am Sailor Chronos, Mistress of Time, Space and Dimensions."

Bra watched as Setsuna paused, mulling over what the woman had said a few seconds before. "Has anyone else been through here?"

"I was attacked once, not long ago. You mean to tell me that it wasn't you?"

"No," Setsuna responded. "I'm Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space and keeper of my Universe. I'm here for to deliver these young people," she pointed her staff at Bra and Goten, "to their time and universe. When were you attacked?

"A few months ago, a woman clad in all black attacked me. She managed to get to the Void and disappear before I could stop her."

"Pluto…that has to be Nemesis," Telluce whispered.

"And why are you here, Sailor Pluto, when you could've sent these two children here by themselves."

"Hey! Who are you calling a child?" Bra grumbled loudly.

"Hush, Bra, don't say anything that might get us killed," Jupiter whispered into Bra's ear.

"The rest of us are here to stop Nemesis from destroying your universe and coming after mine."

The woman came down the dais and with each step she took down the stairs, the more Bra became impressed. She was a tall woman, wearing a silvery dress that seemed to move, vaguely reminded Bra of sand inside an hourglass. She had grey eyes and long red hair that came down to her knees. The woman didn't stop with Pluto to continue their conversation. Instead, she went up to Bra and Goten and with the tip of her key staff, the Sailor Chronos touched Bra's forehead. Memories of her mother and time on earth came flooding into Bra's mind. The happy memories were quickly replaced by the destruction of her home and death of her family and loved ones.

"Yes…I can sense that these two belong to my universe," she said after doing the same thing to Goten. Bra saw how her friend's happy face twisted into anger and sadness. She was sure that Chronos was looking into Goku's actions, something Goten had been trying to forget. "There is such darkness in your memories."

"So you'll let us through?" Bra asked. Tears burning in her eyes but determined to not cry.

"The two of you, yes. As for you, Pluto, I'm afraid I cannot." With one swift motion, Sailor Chronos turned and began her ascend into her throne. "Each universe is different, Pluto, and with each universe there are different rules about crossing over. The only reason these two will manage to get where they need to go and stay alive as they travel through the Void is by their Ki alone. Their life energy alone will guide them where they belong. You on the other hand, are attached to this universe; even the all-powerful Neo-Queen Serenity and her guardians have rules."

Everyone was startled by the fact that Chronos knew Serenity by name.

"We have someone who can guide us," Pluto motioned for Telluce to come forward. Bra watched as the Guardian hesitated to come forward, almost as if she were afraid of the woman. "The woman that attacked you is getting stronger with each day that passes. We have evidence that she will destroy your universe and come for mine. Isn't it our duty to protect them before they're destroyed? "

Chronos extended her arms sideways, the glass walls all around the room began to flicker with images. Some of the panels to Bra's left showed the images of a girl with black hair and deep green eyes enjoying life with friends and family. In the center panels showed images showed an older girl, with the same black hair and green eyes. It was then Bra realized that it was the same girl from the first panels, just older. The last panel, the ones closer to Bra, showed the image of the same girl, now in her twenties, being part of a ceremony.

"Nemesis, the girl who should've never been born; the girl who became a vessel to the mighty Chaos."

"So you know of her?"

"I know all. Just like you, Pluto, I am the guardian of time and space. But unlike you, I can see all that revolves around my universe, future and past. What may be and what will be. You said it yourself; it is our duty to protect our universe." Chronos lowered the arms and the images vanished.

"Then you must know what will happen if we don't stop her." Neptune argued. "You must let us through. We have a Guardian who can guide us through the void and into your universe."

Chronos sighed and descended the stairs one more time. "I will only let you through if what you say is true. " The tip of Chronos staff touched Telluce's forehead. There was a pale blue light being emitted from the staff's end. Bra watched with curiosity as both women, with their eyes closed, wore pained faces.

"You!" Sailor Chronos snarled when she opened her eyes which were full of fury and surprise. "You're alive!" The Saiyans, Bra, and Goten had seen the attack coming before anyone else. The floor beneath them began to shake; almost as if it were matching Chronos's anger. She raised her staff and with one simple and swift motion she moved to strike slice Telluce down the middle. The slicing never happened, for Telluce had moved out of the way just in time; the impact between the key staff's tip and the ground made such a thunderous noise in the room that it made everyone in the room flinch and cover their ears.

Everyone was started by Sailor Chronos's sudden outburst to do anything. "Please, stop!" Neo Queen Serenity suddenly reacted as Chronos got ready for a second strike. Bra watched as Telluce, who was now levitating a few feet off the ground, began to power up a ki blast in her hand in the same stance as her father. "Telluce, don't!" Queen Serenity shouted from below, she too had seen Telluce's power building up.

"I cannot allow you to bring that monster back into this universe!" Chronos sneered at Neo-Queen Serenity face. "I don't know why you've allowed her to live in your world; she's a murderer and should've been killed for her crimes long ago!"

All eyes turned to Telluce who in turn avoided their gaze. "I know what I have done and know very well that one day I will pay for it. However, you said that you can see everything throughout time and space. What did you do to stop him? You just sat here, in your glass throne, looking at the destruction he caused. All the people he killed!"

"You murdered innocent Guardians who tried to do their job! They tried to protect their families and loved ones but perished by your hands."

"And I had my job!" Telluce snarled. "You have no idea what-"

"Shut up!" Another attack from Chronos, this one was so powerful that the little hairs on Bra's neck stood up to an end. The room was momentarily showered with light so brilliant that everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the light subdued, Bra saw that Telluce's sentries were protecting her.

Bra, suddenly, felt very angry. She could only imagine with Telluce had gone through in her childhood. After a few drunken stupors after Bulma's death, her father had disclosed some of the most agonizing details to Bra and Goten about Frieza. Vegeta told her about him having to do his dirty work, bidding his time for the best time to defeat him. Bra had always known that her father had a dark past; he was not one to hide it. But Bra knew that her father was kind, could love in his own stoic way, and was overall a good man. Even though she had spoken very little to Telluce, Bra knew well enough from everyone around her that Telluce was the same as her father. And Telluce was right, if this so called Guardian of her universe knew and saw all but did nothing about it, then who was she to judge?

The injustice made Bra so angry that she couldn't hear Goten's warnings. Once she let go of that anger, she felt the warm and familiar golden aura around her. "You hypocrite!" Super Saiyan Bra blindly flew towards Chronos, ready to punch the Guardian in her stupid face. The punch however was quickly deflected by Chronos but the kick that immediately followed wasn't.

Her left shin connected with Chronos's ribs, sending the Guardian flying and crashing against one of the glass panels. Without hearing the pleading voices coming from everyone, Bra flew towards the downed Chronos. She fixed her teal eyes into the grey ones and fought against every cell in her body that was telling her to punch her in the face right here, right now.

She shook her head. No. That was her father's way. She needed to show this woman that people could change over time. She closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. The golden aura vanished and with it so did the golden hair and teal eyes. "Please." She grabbed Chronos' staff and gave the diamond encrusted handle to the Guardian. She placed the end of it, which was a large star shaped crystal, on her forehead which it then began to emit the pale blue light. "Please see that everyone can change. That not everyone deserves to be judged by their past."

Bra closed her eyes and concentrated on the happy memories of her father. The man who had slaughtered hundreds of planets and their inhabitants in the name of Frieza was the same who would take her on ice cream runs. Would tell her stories of brave Saiyan heroes when she couldn't sleep because of the monsters under her bed, and sometimes help her get away with murder when it came to her mother.

Painfully, she also showed Chronos the day her mother had sacrificed herself for her father; had jumped in front of Vegeta and allow her life be taken in order for their world to have a chance at winning against Nemesis.

Bra hadn't realized she had been crying until she had opened your eyes.

"Your father-"

"Yes, but please, don't say anything," Bra whispered. "If you do, Telluce might refuse to help us. I know what they both did was wrong and can't be forgiven; however, the great dragon Porunga from Namek deemed my father a 'good guy' and allowed him to come to life again. And I'm sure that Telluce is not evil as well, at least not anymore. Please, Miss Chronos, do this for your Universe."

Much to Bra's surprise the Guardian began to laugh. It wasn't a small chuckle but a great, whole-hearted laugh. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, child," the Guardian said in between laughs. "I can see into the future, the future that you're creating now by bringing this monster back into my universe and I can see that she will get what she deserves. Sending her back to her universe is her punishment fit for a Guardian killer." She sat up and walked back towards the confused group behind them. Bra followed suit, wishing she knew what Chronos had seen regarding Telluce's future.

"You may go," Chronos said to the group as Bra joined Goten.

"That was quite a performance, Bra," Goten whispered. "Apparently these Saiyans have never seen a Super Saiyan before…they're going to be floored with our family."

"Yeah," Bra nodded, looking at Telluce with guilt. Something bad was going to happen to her if she stepped back into her universe. She wanted to help her but the desire to see her mother and family again won over that guilt.

"Well then…you two first."

Bra approached the Guardian group and bowed to the Queen. She thanked her for their hospitality and help. The other guardians gave Bra and Goten a hug and told them that they were going to see them soon. Bra reminded them that she wouldn't know them and that she would only be a twelve year old girl. "So please excuse me for my brattiness," she said. "I was a bit of a spoiled brat back then." They all laughed a little, they were used to deal with bratty spoiled girls thanks to Small Lady.

With Telluce it was more awkward; the guilt was gnawing at her. "Thank you for agreeing to help," she said without meeting her eyes.

"You achieved Super Saiyan…"

"Yeah well…" Bra cleared her throat unsure of what to say. Before she could stop herself or wonder what exactly she was doing, Bra launched herself towards Telluce, giving her a hug around the neck. "I'm so sorry."

"what?"

"I don't have all day!" Sailor Chronos shouted.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Bra said rapidly. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about me. I have a reason and I hope you understand soon enough."

"Wait-what do you mean?"

Bra let go of Telluce and avoided all eye contact with the Guardian, afraid that the woman would stop and begin questioning the meaning behind Bra's words. After taking a deep breath, she gave Goten an encouraging nod, not that he needed the reassurance but it made her feel better.

"So what do I do?" Bra asked Chronos who was waiting for them in front of a large mirror. "Wait…is that a mirror? It doesn't show my reflection…"

Chronos didn't answer Bra's question. Instead, and without any warning, she stuck her hand through Bra's chest where she lingered for a few seconds. It was alarming…to see a hand sticking into her chest but it didn't hurt nor was she bleeding. Slowly, Sailor Chronos took out a small ball of energy from her chest.

"Interesting…You sure are full of surprises..." Chronos said as she inspected the glowing energy in her hand.

"What?"

Chronos smirked, "nothing. Anyway, this is just a bit of your life energy; enough to guide you home."

"Damn it! You could've asked for it instead of shoving your hand into my chest. Freaking pervert," Bra snapped as she grabbed her Ki from Chronos. "Also, it's not very lady like to stick your hand into someone else's chest!" Bra gave Goten a sly look. "Are you going to do the same thing to him?"

"Bra!" Goten hissed as he took a step back. "Be quiet!"

"As long as he keeps a hold of you, your friend will arrive alongside you just fine. Now…extend your Ki orb towards the Portal of Time and Space and concentrate." Bra did as she was told. As she concentrated, the Portal Mirror shimmered until Bra was able to see world, her planet…

Goten wrapped her arms around her and gave Bra a sheepish green; Bra on the other hand gave him a death glare.

She looked back into the portal where her home and father were waiting. In fact, if everything went fine with Telluce, her mother might be waiting for her as well. Without bothering to look back at the Guardians, both Bra and Goten stepped through the Portal where almost immediately both Saiyans found themselves once again engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Telluce watched Bra and Goten disappear through the Portal Mirror, wondering what the girl had meant. It was true that Telluce had never really believed her, but she couldn't help but wonder the reason behind it. One way or another this secretive girl had become a Super Saiyan and had outright sent Chronos flying with a powerful kick just to convinced her to stop attacking Telluce. Not that Telluce needed the help, she was confident enough that she could finish Chronos with a simple blast if need be just as she had done countless of times against the other Guardians, but she hadn't want to do it in front of Haruka and Michiru. While she had admitted to being a murderer just a few minutes ago, Telluce didn't want to show the others and Queen Serenity of what she could do.

As she stole a glance at Queen and her Guardians, Telluce's mind drifted towards the girl and her secret. In the end, who was she to judge. Telluce had kept her secret, _their_ secret, quiet all these years. Telluce, Bart, Sage, Cress and Broc had promised upon their early time on earth to never mention to the Queen, the Guardian of Love and Justice, their dark and violent past.

Telluce shuddered. What did Haruka and Michi now thought of their daughter now? Clearly they would ask her about what had happened…what Chronos had meant. How could she explained to them that she had, in cold blood, murdered about a hundred or so Guardians and the citizens they tried to protect. That everything Chronos had said was true. Even though it had all been in the name of Frieza, darkest part about her secret was the fact that she had secretly enjoyed it once she got used to it. She was a Saiyan and fighting was in her blood. The thrill of a fight had always made her giddy with anticipation.

"Murderer, it's your turn!" Chronos said in a sing-song voice. Telluce rolled her eyes and walked up to Chronos; without looking back she knew that Sage, Broc, Cress and even her chimera Roth were following closely, just in case Chronos decided to attack once again.

"So are you going to stick your hand into my chest as well?" Telluce said with a snort.

Chronos gave Telluce a glare. "I wouldn't dare to sully myself in such way. Like I said, your Ki will guide you, sending you to the right spot you need to be. As a Guardian, your Ki concentrated mostly in your planet's crystal."

"I need to be five years into that girl's past, to a planet I've never been to that happens to be in a universe I haven't been to in over a hundred years; I really don't feel comfortably just jumping into this void without proper guidance." Telluce snapped. "Pluto, shouldn't she set a time clock thing on this blasted portal or at least calibrate it?"

"She's right…" Pluto said, approaching Telluce. "Shouldn't you-"

"Different universe, different rules. Now, do you want to through yes or no?"

Telluce looked at Pluto for some guidance but the Guardian nodded back at her.

"Ugh…" Telluce took out the Arbenyte Crystal which set upon a round antique compact for safe keeping. Very gingerly she took it out, her eyes immediately setting on the crack running down the oval shaped stone. Once the red stone had been released from its casing, it began to emit a faint glow as it floated in between Telluce's hands. "Now what?"

"Queen Serenity, you and your guardians will need to form a tight circle around her." Telluce took note that Chronos refused to call her by any sort of name save 'Murderer' or 'her'. Without questioning Chronos, Queen Serenity and the other Guardians linked their arms together to form a tight circle around Telluce. Feeling a bit left out, Roth nudged his way towards Telluce and plopped himself on top of her foot.

"You three, stand apart and extend your arms sideways." Cress, Sage and Broc did as they were told; with their arms extended they almost formed a full circle around Queen Serenity and her Guardians. "The Murder's-"

"Her name's Telluce, please," Hotaru said in calm voice. "Or you could call her Sailor Vegeta, if you rather."

Telluce felt her face redden at Hotaru's sudden outburst.

"Telluce's energy," Chronos said with a sneer while looking at Hotaru and the other Guardians, "will be enough to guide you through the void. In order to keep intruders out, the universe may fight against you and knock you. If you break away from the circle, you'll be forever lost and unable to come back. That's where these three come in. The Saiyans' job will be to protect you from drifting apart; their energy will help you stay near Telluce who is technically driving this whole operation."

"So we are to just go into that mirror thing like this? We can't fit into a damn door."

"You talk too much." Chronos lifted her staff and the mirror began to levitate above the group. It began to span and grow until it was big enough for everyone. "Safe travels everyone…" Chronos said with a small laugh.

The mirror turned black as it began to descend above the group. Telluce closed her eyes and allowed the Arbenyte crystal to do the job. She could feel its warmth overflowing through her body. It had been a long time since she had used the thing but it was like riding a bike. Without thinking much about it, Telluce extended her arms above her head just when the Mirror came upon them.

The last thing Queen Serenity had seen was Telluce's red aura wrapping all around the young Guardian. Ribbons began to appear and the Guardian that never used her powers transformed right in front of her eyes.

* * *

Vegeta snarled at the long line of cars waiting upfront of Bra's elementary school. This was definitely not his ideal way to spend a good afternoon, wasting behind the wheel waiting for his daughter to finish talking to her friends. On normal days Vegeta wouldn't have bothered; let the brat fly home by herself. However, after much harping from Bulma, he had agreed to help for Trunks' birthday party on the sole condition that she was to create more challenging robots for the Gravity Room for his ongoing training.

Now the fearless Saiyan was on cake, party favors, and birthday present duty with the help of their twelve year old daughter while Bulma stayed home and barked orders at the caterers and wait staff.

After what felt an eternity, Vegeta finally found himself at the front of the school where he found his daughter chatting up with a woman with long pink hair. He frowned; he had never seen that woman before. Then again, he rarely came to the blasted place; it was only on rare occasions like this that he would catch a glimpse of Bra's friends and teachers. The last time had been in for one of those 'Meet the Teacher' nights had been when the boy had been in school. Bulma had nagged him to no end about his lack of involvement in their son's life and went on about how Kakarot had gone to meet his brat's teachers; Vegeta didn't want to point out that Kakarot was completely spineless when it came to his harpy of a wife. In the end, Vegeta had agreed but the meeting of the teachers had gone so bad that Bulma had never asked him to go to those events ever again.

Waving the woman farewell, Bra ran to the car and jumped in. "Who was that woman? Your teacher?"

Bra nodded her head as she settled herself in the seat, "Miss Biana won some sort of lottery so she quit her job. That was my sub teacher, Miss Coelho. I actually have a handful of teachers actually. It seems that Miss Biana and my other teachers all pitched in to get a lotto ticket. What's funny is that they don't remember getting the thing to begin with."

"Hn." Vegeta started the car and as he drove off from the building he was almost sure that the pink haired woman was staring at them.

"So," he started unsure of what to say. Talking to Bra had become quite a task for Vegeta. She had been once easily entertained. Would hang on to his every word and would even ask to be with him all the time, even to train. Nowadays it was like pulling teeth with her.

"Yeah?" Bra asked without peeling her eyes from her phone. Texting was clearly Bra's favorite pastime now and her only way of communicating with other people, including her family.

"Who are you talking to with that blasted thing?"

"Tsk, no one you know." Bra shot Vegeta her best Vegeta-like stare that he would've felt proud if it hadn't been directed at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this." With a swift motion, Vegeta snatched the cell phone from Bra's hands and tossed it in the back seat.

"Dad!" Bra protested but knew better than to go exploring the back of the car looking for her phone.

"You'll get it after we're done with the errands for your brother's party."

"Tsk," Bra crossed her arms and decided that whatever was outside the car was more important than looking at her father.

"Damn Brat…" Vegeta muttered as he spotted what appeared to be a shooting star darting across the clear blue sky. It was for a fleeting second but he could've sworn that a strong energy was coming off from it.

* * *

The travel from one universe to another was definitely something else. Neo Queen Serenity held on to Minako and Rei as they traveled at what felt a super high speed across the void. She looked around the group and found the other Guardians were also struggling to stay together. As they journeyed, Serenity felt the power of Telluce's crystal reaching out to her Silver Crystal.

For the first time ever, Serenity had seen Telluce's transformation into a Sailor Guardian. She had a pair of white boots that came up to her calf. The boots themselves were adorned with gold on the back of the heel and front. Her skirt was white with a blue underskirt and a navy blue bow on her back. The armor was Serenity's favorite piece. While the shape and design of it was the same as Serenity's had been when she used to be Sailor Moon, Telluce lacked the front bow and collar she used to have. Instead, Telluce's armor had a front golden plate that protected her from any big real damage being done to her vital organs. The sleeves were not made of fabric but of the same material as the golden plate and shaped just like the Moon Crisis transformation.

Serenity wondered what Chronos had said about Telluce. She was intrigued even further, however by Telluce's confession. That she was, indeed, a murderer, a killer of Sailor Guardians.

In reality, she had never really wondered about Telluce's past. Usagi had met her when the girl had been just five years old, a quiet, reserved child that rarely spoke and hid behind Haruka and Michiru.

When Usagi had fought against the Ice Queen that had nearly killed them, Telluce had stepped forward and helped. She and her four friends had helped the Guardians defeat the Ice Queen's army and had helped Usagi become Neo-Queen Serenity. It had been then that Telluce had confessed to her that she too had been a Guardian to a planet named Vegeta. But that her planet had been destroyed by the enemy and that now she was the Guardian of nothing. Ever since the Ice Queen's attack and coronation as Queen of Earth and Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity had no time to pay Telluce and her friends any heed.

Not that she didn't care but because she was too busy. Being a queen had once looked like a fun thing to be with the dresses and jewels but television and manga had only lied to her.

Her life was full of meetings, new rules, law making, or always working on making alliances with other galaxies nearby. And there was Small Lady who was no small feat herself. She had to make sure to teach her daughter to be a strong girl, to not repeat the same mistake she had apparently done once; to help her become confident in herself rather than afraid and weak. Then of course there was the Black Moon she was keeping tabs on for a while before they became a threat. The Wiseman, the Spectre Sisters, Prince Diamande….all of them were going to be stopped before they even thought about attacking her family and peaceful life.

Telluce had been adopted by Michiru and Haruka who, just like any parent, knew more about the quiet Guardian than Serenity herself. Even though she always looked like a young woman of twenty five, Serenity knew that Telluce's real age was well over a hundred years old. She had once mentioned that her race tended to age slow but mentally developed faster; it also didn't help that she had been touched by the power of the Silver Crystal so her aging had also slowed down a lot more. When Telluce had turned fifty, she had asked to be allowed to stay in the Moon Kingdom as a way to stay away from everyone's way. With Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru away ruling in their own planets and being just as busy as Serenity, the Queen had no qualms about allowing the Guardian to look after the Moon Kingdom for her while she was away on Earth with Endymion.

Serenity liked to think that this girl meant to harm to her, her family and her kingdom. But what if she was wrong? What if she and along with her friends, were just waiting for the right time to attack. She shook her head. No. Chronos' words were just bothering her and twisting her way of thinking. Serenity was just curious about Telluce, about her life before coming to her Galaxy.

What had her life been like for her to have murdered Guardians and their planet's inhabitants? Why had she kept it a secret? Who was she really? So many questions plagued Serenity's mind as they neared the void's exit.

"Who are you really, Telluce?" Serenity whispered as the group darted, like a shooting star entering the atmosphere, across a bright blue cloudless sky. "Are you our friend or enemy?"

* * *

Ta-da! What do you think?! I'm so close to the Vegeta/Telluce meeting that I can taste it! Gah! I think it'll be in the next chapter! Anyway, please tell me what you think! Your reviews are fuel to my speed of writing. So let's get to 10 reviews! Please?! *puppy face* :) Anyway! Thank you for reading! See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Thus another chapter! I hope you like this one because I had fun writing it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The second that Telluce brought the group into the new universe was the moment that she felt a sharp pain travel across her heart. She had tried to ignore it at first but the agony had been so great that as she guided the group to the tallest building in the city, her transformation was slowly becoming coming undone. By the time they had landed on top of the building, Telluce was wearing the same clothes she had before leaving the Moon Kingdom; pony tail to keep her hair out of her face, jeans, sneakers, blouse and a messenger bag that held her gear and important stuff. She doubled over in pain, clutching at her heart as breathing became difficult.

The crystal, forgotten and floating just a few inches above Telluce's head, was emitting a vibrant and pulsing red glow.

"Telly!" She heard Sage approach her, a gentle hand on her back told her that she was beside her. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Can't you feel it?" She said through gritted teeth.

"What? Feel what?"

"Everyone."

"You're not making any sense."

Telluce looked at the bright sky, tears beginning to form and threatening to roll down her cheek. "They're here. There are more of us."

"Yes, remember that Bra and Got-"

"No! Not on this planet." With the pain subsiding, her breathing began to improve, making it easier to string her thoughts together into words. "There are more of us. I can sense the other Saiyans on this planet; there's a handful here. But that's not what I meant. No…" She sighed as she tried to put into words what she was feeling: the sudden presence of a race she thought of close to extinction. Their power, their aura…so close yet so far. With one hand Telluce reached for the Arbenyte Crystal that was floating above her head. It too was sensing the Saiyans in this universe for its glow was brighter than Telluce could remember. "Our planet may be gone but it seems that more of our race survived Frieza; they're scattered all across this universe."

"So they heeded our warnings?" Broc asked as he crouched down by Telluce and Sage.

"Looks like some of the threats and verbal abuse we got back home from all those people was worth it in the end because they escaped his attack." Telluce found the compact and put the crystal away wanting to avoid any sort of attention it might bring. Feeling slightly better, Telluce got to her feet and looked around. Queen Serenity and the other Guardians looked concern but made sure to keep their distance from Telluce and the others. "Is everyone alright?" She asked, trying to keep in mind that they thought of her as a murderer. "Sorry if the landing was a bit harsh."

"Yes, we're fine." Haruka stepped forward and offered her a sympathetic smile. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, for now." Telluce kept her distance, unable to predict what would happen if she approached the queen. "I suppose it was just the effect of arriving to my supposed home universe. My race is here so I feel…" she paused, unable to explain how she felt. Truth was…after the whole heart-pain moment, she felt great. Full of newfound energy she hadn't felt since she had been a child in Planet Vegeta. "I feel okay. Anyway." She cleared her throat and gave Setsuna a questioning look. "What should we do next? Do you think we're on the right time?"

"I think so. My powers feel a bit muddled since we're in another Universe but I suppose we'll be certain soon enough. Bra gave us the address and time of the first attack on her family." She paused and looked at the other Guardians. "As for what to do next…well, it is your mission, Telluce."

"Alright." This was the first time Telluce had been given a mission after such a long time, but for a Saiyan like her, it was just like riding a bike. "Cressia, figure out where we are and if we're anywhere near our targeted destination. Broc, find us a place where we can set up as headquarters. We need a place big enough for all of us and be able to lay out our equipment. Sage, find some clothes that will help us blend in with this planet. We can't stick up like a sore thumb. I want to rescue Bart without much incident and get rid of Nemesis as soon as we can. The faster we can achieve this, the sooner we can all go home."

"But this is our ho-"

"We'll discuss that later, Sage. Everyone, you have your orders. Go." Without another word, the three Saiyans took off into the sky; Telluce had forgotten to mention the 'do not fly' directive. Sometimes, when you got back on a bike that you hadn't ridden in a long time, you struggled a bit before riding became easy once again.

* * *

Bulma took one last look around and sighed with relief. It had taken close to eight hours of directing and re-evaluating some of her earlier decisions but Trunk's birthday party was good to go! Smiling and congratulating herself on her brilliant planning skills, Bulma took a glass flute and poured herself some champagne. Today was the day that her father as going to announce his retirement and his present to Trunks was his empty seat on the Capsule Corp Board. While Bulma was taking over as President and CEO of the company, Trunks was coming in as her COO.

With the guests arriving in just a couple of hours, she had just enough time to get ready. With Vegeta gone for the time being, Bulma had chance to take a relaxing bath without having her husband storm in demanding to fix the broken robots in the GR. She loved Vegeta, and she knew that he loved her in return even though he didn't say it, but moments like these were so rare that she immediately took the advantage to relax without any interruption.

She went to her room and got undressed as the bathtub filled itself with warm water, helping the bubbles froth with dramatic speed; she had spared no drop from her lavender scented bubbles. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt sad all of the sudden. She was no longer young. In fact, not long ago she had seen some tabloids claiming that she was cheating on her husband with a younger man. If someone had done their homework, Bulma had mused then, they would've noticed that the supposed 'young man' was indeed her husband. She had a few wrinkles around her mouth and forehead. Her hair was now a silvery blue rather than the vibrant hue it used to be. While she still looked great for someone her age and Vegeta still found her attractive, she couldn't help but feel her age when she was around her young looking husband.

She missed being young.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman," she muttered as she tore her eyes from the mirror and got into the tub. She allowed herself to relax. To forget her age and what the tabloids were saying. Perhaps, she mused as she submerged herself in the water, there was a way to get Vegeta's DNA to tell her the secret behind the Saiyan slow aging.

Then again…she could always ask the Dragon to slow her aging and bring back her youth.

* * *

Serenity was surprised at how efficient and fast Broc, Sage and Cressia had been. Within the hour, Sage had arrived with clothes for everyone to change into. She had pointed out that a dress like Serenity's would definitely call for attention and that it was dire for everyone to blend in. As Sage distributed the clothes to everyone, Serenity wondered how she had gotten them. All these questions were beginning to be too much for her that she was beginning to wonder if she should write them down. Upon receiving their clothing, each Guardian took a small corner and attempted to change in hope to not be seen. Thankfully, Telluce had chosen the tallest building in the city so the chances of a peep show were very slim. Serenity took the pink skirt, white blouse and a wide black belt from Sage and proceeded to slip out of her gown.

After getting into her new clothes, Serenity came back to the group and looked at everyone. For a split second she was thrown into the past. A time where she wasn't queen or a mother just yet; a time where she was just a teen girl hanging out with her friends.

She spotted Haruka and Michiru who were beaming at each other, madly in love and, as always, perfectly in synch with their outfits. Setsuna and Hotaru, like always, wearing darker colors. Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami reminded Serenity of those hot summer days where they would spend the day drinking shakes or eating ice cream.

Not five minutes later after their change of outfits, Cressia had arrived stating that they were in the right city. Apparently, according to Cressia's report, the targeted place was headed by a man they referred to as Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma. It was rumored, however, that Dr. Briefs was retiring this year and that the woman's son, Trunks, was coming into the company.

"Trunks," Serenity rubbed her chin as she thought of the name. "That's Bra's brother, right?"

"It has to be," Cressia said. "It's a very peculiar name. According to some newspaper I found in a recycle bin, today is the boy's birthday and his mother is throwing him a big VIP party."

"VIP?" Makoto asked.

"Very Important People," Minako answered in a 'duh' voice.

"I know what VIP stands for," Makoto rolled her eyes at Minako. "It just appears to me that this Briefs family is important."

"It could be why Nemesis targeted the brother," Telluce muttered as she rummaged through her messenger bag. As she tried to find the new scouter Ami had made for her, Telluce came across her memory orb. She had meant to leave that behind but after being interrupted by Haruka while packing, Telluce had forgotten to store it away in her house. "I need to be at that party by tonight. From what we've been told, Bart will be there with Nemesis...that's when and where everything just goes to shit in this planet."

Broc appeared fifteen minutes later stating that he had found a place just outside of town where they could set up as headquarters. According to him, it was a mansion that was on sale and was currently empty from any owners. "We can't fly there though," he stated. "I was spotted on my way back so we need to be careful."

"How are we going to get there?" Telluce asked.

"Public transportation of course." Sage beamed as she took out strange looking currency from her skirt's pocket. "Come on, everyone, let's go!"

* * *

"We'll watch everything from here," Ami stated as she booted up the computers they had just finished setting up. "Your new scouters are connected to this mainframe. So everything that you see and hear will be shown on this main screen and if need be, we can come and help you. If, that is…you need our help."

Telluce remained quiet. Truth be told, she hated the idea of being watched. All her life she had made sure that her true power had been kept under control while under the Guardians' watchful eyes. It was only when she Telluce had been alone with her friends that she could let go while sparring. She couldn't hold back this time, she realized. The power that Nemesis had was supposed to be great and with Bart by her side…

Currently, she felt unbalanced and it was all due to Bart's absence. Fire, water, air, and earth. Those core elements were the source of her powers. Without Bart's fire, she had to balance her team out by proving the fire herself. Without Telluce, there was no one to heighten the Sentinels' powers and create something new. She had to defeat Nemesis. One way or another.

While Telluce pondered on the best way to defeat Nemesis, Serenity motioned both Haruka and Michiru to follow her. They walked in silence until they found an empty, dusty room where Serenity could finally ask what had been plaguing her mind.

She leaned against the wall and looked at her two friends. "Do you know what Chronos meant?" No preamble. No warming up to the topic. She had to know.

Both Haruka and Michiru shook their heads. "No. The most we got from her when she was a child was when she used to wake up from a nightmare, screaming her lungs out," Michiru said with a sigh. "From time to time she would wake up screaming that He, whoever that was, was going to kill her. Then there were those times she would wake up begging us for forgiveness."

"Hmm…"

"I want to ask her." Haruka crossed her arms and also leaned against the wall to Serenity's left. "But Usagi, whatever it was…She must've not had a choice."

"But to kill people…"

"Back in the day Michi and I were willing to sacrifice lives. And if need be…I still would."

"But to outright murder?"

Haruka and Michiru said nothing. They remained silent, each Queen deep in their thoughts about Telluce's secret life. A knock, however, interrupted their silence. "Enter." Serenity tried her best to put a happy front but instantly knew that Sage could see right through her. "Is there something wrong?"

Sage locked the door behind her before curtsying to the Queen. "I was exploring the house when I came across this room. I'm sorry your Highness…I overstepped my boundaries by listening to your conversation with the two Queens. However…I feel I should explain something." Sage took from her pocket a memory orb. It was roughly the size of a baseball but it contained the technology to allow the owner to store memories he or she never wanted to get rid of. It worked as a diary of sorts but with much better security; no annoying younger brother could get into a memory orb without permission. "I brought this along just in case I were to forget who I was. Just like Bart seems to have…It sounds silly but you never know. Anyway," Sage felt she was rambling useless information. "I want to show you something. Perhaps this can help you sort out your thoughts about us, your Highness."

Sage threw the memory orb to the center of the room; the item never hit the ground. Instead, it remained suspended in the middle of the room. Sage spoke three simple words in her native tongue and the sphere immediately opened. Visually, they were transported to a land that was empty of trees and full of mountains. Physically, they were still in the same dusty room.

Serenity watched with amazement a young Telluce, Broc, Bart, Sage and Cressia training hard with kids around their own age. It seemed brutal the way they went about it. Pitted against each other, each kid tried the best to beat his or her opponent using only their hands and feet. Blood ran down little Sage's nose and lips but she continued the fight as if nothing was wrong.

'Stop!' A man wearing armor and a scouter shouted at the two kids; a tail was clearly visible around his waist. "Sage. Your fighting technique is still pathetic," he sneered at the little girl. "However, your ki punch has definitely improved since last time we trained." Sage wrinkled her nose and proceeded to sit with her group while the boy looked smugly after her. "Don't look so smug, Raditz, you're a brute and move like one as well. My moth-"

"Sir!" A man, wearing a similar uniform and scouter approached the teacher and gave him a salute. "Urgent message from Lord Frieza."

"What does he want?"

"He wishes to see the Guardian and her sentinels."

"Now?"

"Yes, sir."

The man grumbled a few words and excused the five children to leave their training. The image changed to those same five kids entering what Serenity thought was a throne room. Floating there, in a small hoverchair that Serenity found amusing, was a purple alien. The Queen shuddered at this image. Those cold eyes made her feel dread all over her body. "Ah, so the Guardian _is_ here. Have you been hiding her from me, King Vegeta?" He chuckled. Serenity had a feeling that, despite the chuckle, he didn't find it very amusing.

"Not hiding," a man with spiky black hair and a beard said. He was wearing the same uniform as the others except the only addition to his was a red cape. "Her mother sent her to my mate to look after. I figured that while she's here, she could use better training."

"Better training, eh?" He motioned his hoverchair to Telluce and her group. "What better way to show King Vegeta of your improvement than to fight me." There was a collective gasp across the room. The alien laughed. "Don't worry. I don't want to kill you; I merely want to see what you can do."

"I-I-I rather not…I'm not strong as you are, Lord Frieza. I would never be."

"Well no, of course not. But come on, child, attack me. I don't have all day."

Serenity watched the young Telluce hesitate. She was unsure if this was a trap or not. What if she were to anger this alien thing? "I said, attack me!" Lord Frieza, with one finger, sent Sage flying across the room where she hit the wall hard enough to cause some damage to it. "Don't make me ask you again, otherwise I will kill her."

Having no option, Telluce gathered all her power and attacked Frieza. While not physically injuring Frieza, Telluce managed to impress him. "Very well done, girl," he said with a small chuckle. "Soon you'll be ready for a task that I have in mind just for you." Telluce remained silent. "Anyway, King Vegeta, I am here to discuss business regarding your son."

The memory ended. Serenity found herself in the same dark, dusty room with Haruka and Michiru once again. While Haruka's face lacked any sort of expression, Michiru looked troubled. "As you can see…Telluce wasn't given much of a choice when it came to His bidding. 'Attack me or you she'll die.' Our lives back home were basically that…Kill or be killed. I didn't show you what we did because at some point, we enjoyed it. It was our job. We knew that by following His orders, it would keep our people safe."

"How many people…?'

"We specialized on trading planets, empty planets, to the highest bidder."

"But if they were empty-"

Sage shook her head as she proceeded to exit the room. "They weren't empty when we got there."

* * *

Telluce hid herself in a tree not far from the party; Roth either asleep or pretending to be was underneath the same tree. While far from the actual building itself, the Saiyan was still able to see the guests mingle with one another thanks to the new scouter. She had to admit, Ami's new version was by far the best. Being able to zoom into people's faces was what kept Telluce from becoming extremely bored. Using the device's capabilities, she had spotted a woman whose resemblance to the brat was uncanny.

"She must be the mother," she mumbled to herself as she took a closer look. She had silvery blue hair that was cut in a similar style to Haruka's. She had big blue eyes and a happy smile across her face as she greeted everyone in party. Coming up behind her was a young man with lavender hair and the same pair of blue eyes as the mother.

"He must be the brother…" There was something about him that bothered Telluce. Something about his gaze sent a chill down her spine.

"He's handsome," Cressia's voice came to Telluce's right ear. Her Saiyan friends were nearby waiting, just like Telluce, for Bart and Nemesis to show up. "He reminds me of someone from somewhere. Perhaps from Mars…"

"Yeah," Sage agreed.

"All of you need to shut up," Broc chided them. "We're on a mission, so be quiet and pay attention."Telluce stifled a laugh. While right, it had been such a long time since they had been in any sort of mission. Nonetheless, Telluce remained silent. Waiting. Watching.

Everything was mind-numbing for the time being. Humans being humans. No matter in which universe you were in all parties were the same. Some people were dancing while others were eating. In fact, the mother was definitely enjoying being the center of attention as she danced away with everyone. Minutes passed and the smell of the food was getting to Telluce. When had been the last time she had eaten? She groaned mentally. It had been close to a day…Telluce was about to start chatting with Cressia to pass the time and forget her hunger but that's when she saw him.

That face.

The hair.

That particular scowl that she would sometimes dream of punching to a bloody pulp.

"Vegeta…"

* * *

Morya, Vessel to Chaos, and the one they named Nemesis, floated above the domed building as she watched the party kick off with a bang. She was currently high enough to not be seen by anyone but close enough to know they were celebrating something important; it also helped that her race had better eyesight than the mere humans. It had been a long time since Morya had celebrated something. In fact, the last time something fun like that had happened had been the day her body had been given to Chaos in her home planet, Nemesis; the feast had been grandiose and would put this pathetic event to shame.

How she longed to go back home but she knew that she couldn't go back just yet. Things needed to get done in order for their goddess, Chaos, could rise once again and bring all the universes back together. Morya took out her hand mirror and looked into it.

The image upon the silvery surface showed her the prince whose heart she was about to take. He was a young man with lavender hair and stern blue eyes. Most importantly, however, was the fact that he, along with his power, was about to be hers. She chuckled softy to herself as her army, about a thousand men and women who followed her both willing and unwillingly, levitated soundlessly a few yards away from her awaiting instructions. Thanks to her General's magic, she was able to hide her army without a problem. In fact, she was almost sure she didn't need anyone for today's mission except for one person.

"Bartlett," she called out.

The young Saiyan she had captured a month ago approached her. He wore a blank expression as he waited for his commands. '_This is not fun,_' Morya mused to as she regarded the Saiyan. True, he was at her beck and call. Whatever she wanted, he would do in a heartbeat without question. But what was the point of having a loyal army when she had to resort to controlling their thoughts and actions. While most of the light crystals were kept in the castle, there were a few she always carried around with her just for safekeeping; Bartlett's was one of those crystals.

"I need you to distract everyone in this party."

"Yes, my Queen," he nodded, face forward, eyes staring into the distance.

"You may kill if you wish, but make sure to not harm a hair on the prince and the other pure hearted Saiyan." Morya showed him the image of the lavender haired prince and the black haired Saiyan. While she needed the Prince's pure heart to complete her task, she needed the other Saiyan as part of her army. With his strength she could attack freely without fear of defeat.

"Understood," Bartlett said. "Anything else, my Queen?"

"Yes," she said while looking down on the party, "Kotono and a few others will go down with you to make sure you don't play with your food for too long. We are on a time crunch."

"As you wish."

* * *

As soon as her father parked the car outside the compound, Bra jumped out and began to search for the cellphone her father had tossed to the back seat. After rummaging through many of the shopping bags, Bra found her cell phone under the driver's seat.

"Ugh, dad!" Bra groaned as she went through her notifications. "You made me miss two calls. And look at all the texts I now have to go through."

"You're going to miss more if you don't get those bags out of the car and take them to your mother. She'll definitely take that thing away from you." Bra knew better and her father was right about that. With one simple push of a button, her mother could disable every tower in the city and Bra would be out of touch for who knows for how long.

"Hey there Vegeta! Bra!" Bra stuffed her cell phone in her uniform's pocket and proceeded to take out the bags from the car while her father greeted Goku and his family.

"Ah, Kakarot, it seems that you're not dead. Bulma will be pleased to know that. She might, however, kill you for not showing up for her birthday party."

"Has it already passed?" Goku asked with a slight nervous chuckle. He looked at Gohan and Chichi hoping to tell him otherwise but they merely nodded their heads at him.

"Yep, and mom wasn't too happy about it, Goku." Bra added, giving Goku the most serious face she could muster. To Chichi, however, Bra gave her the biggest smile. "It's nice to see you guys again." She smiled brightly at Chichi, Gohan and his family.

By the time they had arrived, majority of the guests were already in the backyard enjoying themselves with food and drink. With a quick hello to her mother, Bra left the shopping bags on the counter for her mother to sort through while she ran upstairs to get dressed; no way was she going to be at a party wearing a uniform.

"Bra, wait for me!" Pan, called out after her. Vegeta watched, with eyebrows arched, as the young half breed Saiyan girl dash past him and Bulma to catch up with his daughter.

"Wow, she's certainly taking after the Saiyan side," Bulma commented as she took out the party favors Vegeta had gotten for her. "Don't you think so, Vegeta?"

"Hn." It was true. Pan, unlike Bra, trained every day under watchful supervision. With Gohan as her father and Kakarot as the brat's grandfather…that girl would definitely achieve strength and power his younger self would have only dream of. That fact, however, was not something he would admit aloud or any time soon to anyone. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm going to shower." He walked out of the room without looking back knowing very well that his wife and Kakarot were exchanging knowing looks.

From his balcony, Vegeta surveyed the party going on down in the backyard; at this point it was at full swing with Bulma, Bra and Trunks at the center of attention. While showered and ready to go, Vegeta was almost tempted to skip tonight's event. He knew, however, that that would only put him at the wrong end of Bulma's wrath. But there was something about the night made Vegeta feel ill-at-ease. There was something in the air that he didn't like.

Groaning to himself as he peeled himself from the balcony's rail, Vegeta headed downstairs; resolved to deal with everyone's annoying selves. The second he stepped outside he was greeted by everyone with an enthusiasm he knew he could never muster. How did these people stay so happy all the time? He questioned himself as he headed for the table with all the food. He grabbed a plate and looked around as he tried to decide on which dish he would start.

"So Vegeta, it's been a while since we sparred."

"Hn, not my fault, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he filled his plate with pork buns. "However, we could settle th-" Pan's alarm scream interrupted Vegeta. A man with black hair and a menacing look had descended upon the party and had set one of the tents on fire. What disturbed Vegeta about the man was that this was no mere human. He was a dangerous kind of breed that Vegeta had encountered long ago. He looked at Kakarot and with one single head nod he understood: Saiyan Warrior.

* * *

Telluce felt the tree branch underneath her disappear. Everything was at a standstill. The dancing, laughing…. Her heart raced faster the longer she stared at the man.

"Vegeta…?" His name died in her lips.

Her mouth was dry. No. It couldn't be. Vegeta was dead. Dead as her planet. Her scouter, however, zoomed into the face. That face had the same eyes and permanent scowl that still haunted Telluce's dreams from time to time. In an instant, everything clicked. Everything made sense now. The girl's lies. The shifty looks she and the boy, Goten, would exchange when it came about the girl's half-Saiyan blood…The apology just before she left.

Suddenly, Telluce's vision clouded. How dare he? How dare he be alive? How dare he lead a normal life with kids while she had lived a life full of grief and guilt? For over a hundred years she had carried the death of the prince and everyone she cared about close to her heart. She had failed Queen Cress and the promise she had made long ago.

"Oh my…" Sage's voice came through the communicator. "He's-No way, Telly. That's Vegeta? Are you sure? He has no tail." While it was true that the man had no tail, Telluce was a hundred percent certain the man stuffing his plate was the Prince-The King.

"No…no, I have to get out of here." Telluce began to move slowly; her cramped legs were making the whole 'storming off' rather difficult. "I'm not going to help him or his lying daughter. I came here for Bart, not to save Vegeta."

"Telluce, stop it!" She heard Cressia's voice in her ear. "So what if Vegeta's alive... That just means our prince, well…King, is alive!"

"He deserted us…"

"We don't know what happened," Sage responded.

"Telluce is right," Broc said with a grunt. "He deserted our plan and went to the Citadel instead. However, the five of us, and I include Bart in this, are bound to protect the royal family. Vegeta is our king, whether you like it or not Telluce. The girl that lied is your princess and the brother that gets taken is the heir apparent. What would the Queen say?"

Telluce grumbled. Queen Cress had taken care of Telluce for a year after her arrival to the Capital. She had been a strict and stern Saiyan woman, but a lot stronger than her actual mother had been; she hadn't been a coward compared to Caprice. Queen Cress had made Telluce and her companions swear that they would always look after her hot headed son. To Telluce she had asked, as future Queen of Planet Vegeta, to keep him in check and definitely out of trouble.

"Mistakes can happen, Telluce," Sage's voice interrupted her thinking.

"Mistakes?" Telluce hissed at her friend. "Accidentally walking into a wall is a mistake. Leaving bloody toys on the ground for people to step on is a mistake. Not giving a rat's ass about your planet, friends, or your mother is definitely not a mistake." Then it dawned on her. "Pluto…did you know about this?"

Telluce's heart beat a couple of times before Setsuna's voice came through the scouter. "If she had told you that she was Vegeta's daughter would you have helped her?"

If Bra had revealed who she really was, Telluce would've laughed at her face and sent the girl back to her world. "I came for Bart only." Telluce was being stubborn about the situation and she knew it. She accepted, however, that her friends were speaking the truth.

"Speak of the devil…Look who's has arrived." Telluce looked back at the party after Broc's statement.

Telluce's scouter zoomed into Bart's face and while it was indeed him…it was the way he looked that sent chills down Telluce's spine. His eyes were darkened. The usual warmth in his smile was gone. This man was just a mere shell of what he used to be.

"Telluce, what's your call?" Broc asked; his voice full of alarm. "Do we retreat or help them out."

Telluce grumbled. "For now…we wait and see."

* * *

Vegeta was slammed onto the ground by the Saiyan with such force that his body created a crate where he landed. His head wasn't in the fight, he had to be honest. It was on his daughter who was fighting a woman wearing a strange outfit, his wife ushering those who couldn't fight into the house, his son and Kakarot fighting against another man who was determined to kill them both. He needed to put an end this this absurdity immediately.

"Enough of this!" He focused his strength and when a golden aura surrounded him, Vegeta attacked the Saiyan once again. As he flew towards the uninvited guest, Vegeta racked his brain to figure out the identity of this Saiyan. So far the stranger hadn't done much during the fight; he would levitate and send ki blasts at Vegeta which in turn had surprised the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta had expected a serious battle against him but nothing so far. That's when Vegeta had decided to put an end to this ridiculous child's game. The Saiyan Prince was about to do his Galick Gun attack when a fiery snake wrapped around him before slamming him to the ground once more.

Shaking from the burns he had sustained, Vegeta looked up at the Saiyan who was slowly descending to the ground. It was like someone had punched him hard on the chest as the realization hit him. Vegeta knew of only one person who could control fire out of every Saiyan in his planet. It was the damn arrogant, insufferable, and loathsome sentinel that followed the Guardian around like a dog.

"Bartlett," Vegeta said through gritted teeth. "You're alive. Do you know even who I am?! How dare you attack me and my family?"

"I live to serve my Queen," Bartlett said with a monotonous voice. "Now die." Another blast of fire came towards Vegeta but this time he had been quick enough to dodge it. As he flew upwards, away from the fire, Vegeta saw his daughter being pinned to the ground by a woman. She had one hand tight around Bra's neck while the other deep in her chest; it looked like she was trying to rip Bra's heart out by hand. Rage and fear filled every cell in Vegeta's body. Forgetting all about Bartlett, Vegeta flew towards Bra, body slamming the woman away from her; the woman in turn screamed as she flew towards a tree breaking it in half and most likely killing her.

"Thanks dad," Bra said in between coughs.

"Are you alright?!" He grabbed Bra by both shoulders and forced her to get up. So far, the girl just had a minor cut above her eye and a busted lip.

"Yes-watch out!" Vegeta was pushed to the ground by Bra as Trunks came flying towards them. "Trunks!" As Bra ran to her brother, she looked back past her father and saw Goku and a woman wearing a dark short dress and boots standing beside him; she was holding something shiny on her hands as Goku stood motionless. "Are you ok, Trunks?"

"Yeah," said with a grunt as he stood up. As he rubbed his jaw, Trunks saw his father walking towards him. His skin was burn from his shoulders down to the legs but other than that he was alive and well; nothing too serious as he had seen back in the day with Buu.

Trunks took a quick survey of his surroundings. Realizing that mostly everyone had disappeared from the party, Trunks did a quick Ki scan for his mother and grandparents. He found them in an instant; safe and sound inside the compound with Chichi and the other guests. Android 18 and Krillin were with Piccolo just on the other side of the building with more attackers. From their Ki readings, they were going to be fine. Gohan, Goten and Pan were all together holding well on their own.

Trunks shifted his concentration from his friends and family to the one person he had considered a friend- a distant uncle who showed up after being threatened to death by his mother. "What the hell Goku!" But his attention wasn't on his father but on the one person Trunks had considered a friend, an uncle

"Oh, he can't hear you anymore." The woman chuckled as she walked towards Trunks, Vegeta and Bra.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Kakarot. His eyes were blank, his stupid face void of any emotion. "Snap out of it, idiot. Stop standing there and do something!" Nothing happened, Kakarot continued to stand there motionless. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, my dear King." From out of thin air, the woman produced a longbow, a long silvery arrow pointed at Trunks. It happened in a blink of an eye for everyone who had seen it happen but but for Vegeta it was like time had slowed down. When the woman released the arrow was Vegeta spun around and pushed Trunks out of the way. He did it without thinking. He did it because despite not saying it to both his children, he loved them both equally; they were his pride. The silver arrow went through Vegeta's chest before vanishing into thin air. Bra watched in horror as her father collapsed face first into the ground, a large orb, shinning like a sparkling diamond, was floating above him.

"Dad?" Bra fell to her knees and unsure of what had just happened. She shook him a few times trying to get a reaction from him but nothing. Tears were rolling down her cheek. It couldn't be. Her father wouldn't go out this easily. Her father couldn't be dead thanks to an arrow.

"Damn it!" The woman cursed, by now she had been joined by Bartlett who, just like Goku, stood motionless next to the woman. "Goku, hold on to the Prince tight, I don't want another mistake."

Bra hadn't heard anything the woman had just said. All her focus was on her father. The man she had rolled her eyes at earlier; had grunted in dislike and yelled at while they were shopping for Trunk's party... Bra's mind was racing. When had been the last time she had said she loved him? She couldn't remember. "Dad…Dad please…I'm sorry."

Bra screamed, unable to believe her father was gone. It was a scream so loud that everyone around her had to cover their ears. As she let go of her emotions, a faint sign appeared on Bra's forehead while her body was emitting a purple glow. The sign on her forehead was the indication that the world was now without her usual saviors and that a new one had been born.

* * *

She watched from the top of the building closets to Capsule Corp. The faint purple light only meant that Bra had awakened as the Sailor Guardian of Earth. She twisted her mouth as she went through all the possibilities in her head; the reason this was happening earlier than scheduled. She had traveled to this era and universe to aid Bra with her awakening before the Cauldron was destroyed. They had easily infiltrated the girl's life just recently as teachers and were slowly working on their way to awaken her true powers.

"Lady?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think this means?" her friend asked. "We knew that Nemesis was to obtain the Saiyan named Goku but that's about it. There was nothing about Bra ever awakening as a Guardian. What could've trigged a deviation from the time stream?"

"I don't know," Lady said as she moved away from the building's ledge. "To be honest, this is all messed up. All I know is that this party was the catalyst of everything that happens to us. So many other timelines may occur from this but all I know is that our goal to awaken Bra has been achieve and not by our hand. We have to make sure that we get to her and get her to lend us her power to save the Cauldron before anyone else does."

"So what do we do now?" Lady said nothing to Percel. Instead she spun on her heels and headed to the door that would take her back to her loft. The Quartet was certainly waiting for her along with her fiancé, anxious about what had happened and wishing to discuss the next step. She had been adamant about coming to this place alone but they had refused to stay behind, claiming that they were to stick together no matter what and right now Lady was glad to have caved to their wishes. She sighed as she tucked a long strand of pink hair behind her ear, trying to think of the next step.

So the true Guardian of Earth had awakened.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun! Alright guys I had lots of fun writing this chapter. What do you think? I've already started on the next one, maybe 2K words into it. However, I have a wedding to plan (5 months to go) so my time will be limited on writing because I'll be going crazy with wedding details and working 40+hrs a week. **BUT if I see that this is getting more reviews (12+) I'll make time for you guys and this story**. If I see that people like it and review then that makes me want to give you more faster. Sorry to do this but that's how it is. :-/

Other than that, thank you for reading! :) And now I go off to work! Until next time, dearies!


	8. Chapter 8

**About time I posted a new chapter! Woot! So sorry I took forever. With the wedding planning and all...Also this chapter was a bit tough to write but I finally finished it! This is the beginning of phase 2 of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Still.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As soon as the first tent caught on fire, Bulma knew well enough at this point to not bother asking questions. Instead she made sure to usher every one inside the compound before the real fight started between Goku and Vegeta versus whoever this person was. As much as Bulma hated to admit it, things like these happened all the time. So it wasn't a real shocker to her that someone had interrupted their party; Bra's second birthday was crashed by some aliens wanting to take over the planet while Pan's birthday party had been plagued by some androids-old remnants of the Red Ribbon Army. However, when you have the God of Destruction crash your own birthday party, every else was just small potatoes compared to him.

To help those who were nervous about the sudden attack, however, Bulma attempted her best to calm their nerves by chatting, joking or giving them food in order to get their minds off the attack. Bulma had made it very clear to everyone that Vegeta and the others could handle themselves and that they would be ok; in no time they would be outside once again celebrating Trunks' birthday.

However, as much as Bulma put her faith in everyone out there, there was one person she was afraid for: Bra. Trunks, while growing up, had had his fair share of life- and-death battles against the most notorious villains and had managed to survive. Barely but had survived nonetheless. Bra on the other hand wasn't a fighter. She was a girl more interested in fashion and friends than beating someone up in a deadly situation.

After making sure that everyone was in a better disposition, Bulma walked over to the kitchen window with hopes of seeing what was happening right outside her home. Unfortunately for her, the view was either blocked by the tents or the fighting was taking place away from her limited view.

"You're worried about them, aren't you?" She didn't need to turn around to see Chi Chi behind her. Bulma said nothing to the woman as she spotted a fire snake appear out of nowhere. It's target unknown. "I'm worried about them too. However…Gohan and Goten…they can protect themselves. I hate to say this but they've done this plenty of times. But Pan?" Bulma nodded, understanding Chi Chi's concern for her granddaughter. Videl was out there with Gohan, she would make sure that nothing happened to their daughter. Vegeta was out there with Bra as well, and Trunks wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister yet something was gnawing at Bulma. Perhaps it was her mother's intuition that told her something was going to happen.

As they stood silently watching over an empty backyard, Bulma had made up her mind to renovate the kitchen and add bigger windows. She was a rich woman. She could afford big windows if need be. If she had bigger windows now, she could see what was going on with her family.

A sudden blur of what Bulma thought was Vegeta appeared and disappeared within a blink of the eyes. A few seconds later there was a second blur going to opposite way before it crashed against a tree. From this far away, Bulma was unable to tell what it the alien looked like; all she cared about was that it wasn't anyone she knew.

Everything was quiet once more.

Minutes passed with nothing happening. Perhaps she was wrong about Bra; the girl was not only half-Saiyan but also Vegeta's daughter. She was about to check on the guests when a bloodcurdling scream came from outside the compound. Bulma didn't need large windows to know that the source of the scream was her daughter. Without thinking about her personal safety, she rushed outside to find Bra, surrounded by purple light, and Vegeta lying motionless on the ground.

One beat.

Two beat.

Three beat.

Her heart slowed down before adrenaline took over. Her daughter, Vegeta, and by the looks of it Trunks as well, were all in danger. She ran towards them. Damn Goku. Why wasn't he doing anything? Chi Chi was besides her, screaming at Goku, but her husband wasn't moving to aid Vegeta or his children. Bulma needed to get to her family. She needed to save them. To do something; anything besides sitting inside the compound pretending everything was fine.

She extended her arm towards her daughter, she was just a few feet away from her, but somehow she was drifting away. Up she went. Flying away from Bra, Trunks and Vegeta.

"What the-" She looked up to see a man carrying her away from her family. "Hey you! Put me down this instant!" She tried to break his grip but was unable to even pry a finger away from her. Bulma banged her fists on his forearms but it was like hitting a wall. As she thought for the best way to escape this man, she realized that if she were to get away from him, she would fall to a death most certain. "Please, I must save them," she implored as she saw Vegeta, still unmoving, Bra and Trunks become smaller and smaller.

* * *

"He sacrificed himself for the kids…" Telluce heard Sage muttered, clearly stunned at what Vegeta had done. Telluce couldn't blame her. The Vegeta they knew would allow everyone else die first before he even broke a sweat. If they were lucky enough to survive, he would kill them if they had fulfilled their purpose just like King Vegeta had done many times.

"Telly we have to-"

"Sage, get the Princess. She's a Guardian so be careful with her; she'll be unstable with her new powers. Cressia, you'll secure the Prince. Meanwhile-" Telluce stopped the moment the door to the big domed building opened and out came Vegeta's blue haired mate. "Shit. This was not in the plan. Broc, secure the Queen."

"What about you?"

Telluce whistled a small tune which made Roth, who had been pretending to be asleep throughout the whole ordeal, sit in attention. "Get Vegeta's heart crystal and keep it safe!" The chimera barked once and ran towards Vegeta. Telluce watched as Roth jumped a few inches above Bra's head and grabbed with his mouth the shiny crystal floating above from Vegeta's lifeless body. Broc was next, flying fast towards the blue haired woman. The Saiyan women watched from the trees as Broc secured her and flew high into the sky away from the chaos.

"Telluce, what about you?" Sage repeated.

"Cressia, Sage, get the kids. Now, while Nemesis is distracted." Without asking anymore questions, both Saiyan women flew towards Vegeta's son and daughter. It wasn't easy. While Cressia and Sage were able to rescue the boy Trunks and young Bra, they were immediately followed by Bart and the other Saiyan named Goku. Telluce heard Nemesis scream with rage and that's when Telluce had decided to attack. She didn't need to transform, not yet. She didn't want to show Nemesis the full extent of her power. As she flew towards the enraged woman, Telluce extended her right arm and did a circular motion as she called forth the powers of the elements to her. With a simple flick of her wrist, she commanded the earth to rise in spikes and pin the woman on one spot. She wasn't going to let her get away; she needed to get Bart back to normal.

With five large rock spikes pinning her to the one spot, Nemesis did nothing but glare at the new comer. She sneered at Telluce; her green eyes full of hatred.

"Hello there, Nemesis."

* * *

Serenity watched from the safety of the house as Telluce faced Nemesis. From what she could tell, the girl was young, possibly in her early twenties with jet black hair coming all the way down to her waist; a golden tiara adorned her head. Her fierce green eyes disturbed Serenity the most; for even through a monitor the Queen could see the lack of any other emotion but anger.

"Is there anything you can tell me about her, Setsuna?" Serenity asked as she shifted uneasily from one leg to another; she wanted to fight alongside Telluce but Pluto was right. This was Telluce's mission. Serenity was just here for…Well she wasn't sure herself in all honesty. It would be a lie to say she didn't miss those days…It was hard for her to transform now. She knew that one day she would never be able to become Sailor Moon any more. That job would be for her daughter, Small Lady.

"The letter I received from my future self had very little information about her." Setsuna took out the envelop Bra had delivered from her small bag. From it she extracted its contents- a neatly folded parchment and read, "Morya of the West Tribe, mother and father are unknown. She was born on the Planet Nemesis and raised by the Temple priestesses, age is unknown."

"Nemesis? The same planet where the Phantom will be banished?" Rei asked.

"The same one indeed."

"I thought the planet was dead, barren from any life," Hotaru said thoughtfully, her eyes never leaving the monitor where Telluce and Nemesis continued to fight. The other Guardians nodded in unison, agreeing with her.

"Time is fickle," a voice said from behind the group. Everyone was alarmed at the sudden intrusion considering that not only it was late but also this was supposed to be an abandoned house. Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru automatically took their places in front of the inner Guardians and the Queen. The woman, Haruka noticed, held her hands nonchalantly behind her back. She was beautiful, she had to admit, but not as beautiful as Michiru. Haruka noted that the intruder's hair was so long it reached her knees and the color reminded her of Rei's fires in her prayer chamber. The hair was separated into two long braids that were decorated with silver pins. She would've looked like she had stepped from a medieval painting if it weren't for the short silver skirt, the black pumps and the black lacy blouse. "One small change in the flow of time and space continuum and the entire reality as we know it changes."

"Chronos?" Setsuna asked.

"When I'm not the job I go by Fenice."

"Fenice?" Serenity stepped forward, breaking through the inner and outer protective barrier she had been under. "I am Serenity and these are my friends. I suppose we weren't properly introduced-"

"She tried to kill Telluce," Michiru said through a strained voice. Even though everyone else had relaxed neither she, Hotaru and Haruka had lowered their guard.

"That girl is a murderer."

"You keep saying that…"said Michiru.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Fenice sighed as she took a few steps closer to the women. "Look, Frieza was the worst of all, there's no doubt about that. However, the names Telluce, Vegeta, Recoome, Ginyu, Bart, Nappa…those names and many more are still remembered across this universe and feared."

"But Telluce was forced to do whatever it was that she did," Haruka said.

"Perhaps at the beginning," Fenice said with a simple head shake. "However, I'm not here to discuss the Murderer's lies and what she's hiding from you. I believe you had questions about Planet Nemesis, correct?" Everyone nodded their heads; Serenity, however, wanted nothing but to continue talking about Telluce and her past. "That planet was supposed to be reduced to a waste land. However, like I said, time is very fickle."

"What was the change?"

Fenice pointed to the screen where Nemesis and Telluce continued to fighting. "She happened. You see, in the pure, unadulterated timeline, young Prince Vegeta, with the help of Telluce and her Guardians, would've ascended to what they call Saiyan God and defeat Frieza. His people would've been free of the tyrant's clutches and Vegeta would've become King of the Saiyans at a very young age. Years later, Telluce would've joined him by his side and reign as their Queen."

Fenice produced her key shaped staff out of nowhere and tapped the tip of it at one of the screens Ami had set up. The screen went from Cressia's scouter to the image of a man with spiky black hair and a Telluce Haruka could hardly recognize. She could see that this Telluce carried herself with a type of confidence the Telluce she knew and raised didn't have. The Telluce in the screen was adorned in what seemed to be a mixture of silk threads, chainmail and gold rings that were pierced down her tail. Her black hair was streaked with silver and her eyes held a wisdom only time could give. "With time she would've given birth to three heirs. The eldest son, Vegeta, would've conquered a planet called Laluriani. And just like his parents, he would've killed everyone there leaving a wasteland behind that would only give birth to darkness. You know this planet as Nemesis."

"But how can one planet travel between two universes." Setsuna asked as she tried to figure out the riddle herself.

"There are many secrets we don't know about Father, sister." Fenice once again tapped the screen. The image change from Telluce and her supposed husband to a dead planet. Nemesis. "All I know is that Laluriani or Nemesis is at the edge of this universe and yours. Perhaps, with the help of a black hole this planet can travel between both universes at any point in time."

"That explains why it tends to disappear from orbit," Ami mused thoughtfully. "However, the planet has yet to appear for the first time in our universe. We only have this information because of King Endymion from another timeline." Fenice raised an eyebrow, her eyes on Setsuna but said nothing of the matter.

"I can only guess that it has yet to make its appearance in your timeline but it soon will. Or it could be the mere fact that the planet is full of life and not a wasteland is what's keeping tethered in this universe." Fenice furrowed her brow and allowed her powers to view into the planet's past. Their history. She didn't like it. "It seems that this planet is full of people worshipping a false goddess. And that's just the tip of our iceberg."

"A false goddess?" Minako asked. "How do you know if-"

"They're worshiping Chaos." Fenice interrupted, not bothering to allow Minako finish her sentence. "They've been not only worshiping her but sacrificing young maidens for centuries looking for the perfect vessel. It looks like Chaos has finally found her perfect match." Fenice turned to the screen which had Nemesis grinning at them; Telluce's scouter was still on making Michiru feel better. It meant that Telluce was still out there, alive and fighting. "Chaos wasn't looking for the right body type or vessel. She was looking for the Guardian of Laluriani. Sailor Nemesis. That's why so many girls were sacrificed. No one but a Guardian could handle such power without burning them alive. It seems to me, however, that Chaos wasn't able to give all her powers to Morya. Something is holding her back…and I don't know what it is."

Hotaru shuddered. A small, older part of her mind knew what it was like to have Chaos inside, controlling every thought and move.

"I have a question. Why do you keep calling me sister?

"Yes, perhaps I should explain that." Fenice waved her staff a few times and from it the illusion of the universe and the galaxies erupted from the top end. "A long, long time ago there was only one universe ruled by the god Chronos. While the universe was still young, war began to brew between planets. Light and darkness fought against each other relentlessly for many centuries. I was young back then but I bore witnessed to such terrible fights and deaths; the Sailor Wars was a terrible time. With no end in sight, the Guardian of the Cauldron used her power and separated the universe into twelve." Haruka watched with amazement as galaxies and stars began to shift and align. "I was Father's sole heir up until the creation of the other universes; in total there are twelve of us sisters. Sailor Pluto, the daughter of Chronos, is one of my little sisters." All the Guardians gasped in surprised at such revelation.

"If what you say is true, then why did you attack us when arrived at your Bastion? Setsuna is your sister." Makoto asked.

"There are taboos placed for everyone's protection," Fenice explained. "Some of them you already know, however, just like there shouldn't be time or cross-universe travels, the meeting between the Daughters of Chronos is forbidden."

"That's sad," Queen Serenity said as she looked between Setsuna and Fenice. "Why implement such thing? You're family."

"I do not question Father. However, with Nemesis being able to travel between universes so freely is worrisome. That's why I risked his fury to come here and tell you this. Besides, I do not take being attacked in my home lightly." Thunder rumbled from afar startling everyone in the room except Fenice. "I must get going."

"Will I see you again?" Setsuna asked.

Fenice raised her staff and smiled at her young sister. "Perhaps." And with that, the Mistress of Time, Space and Dimension disappeared.

* * *

Bulma watched from above as a fight began to break out between the new comer and the person who had hurt her Vegeta.

"Hey you!" a commanding voice said from behind. "Let go of her right now before I tear you to pieces."

The man turned, annoying Bulma because she couldn't see what was happening anymore. "I'm not your problem," the man said with a strange accent.

"Eighteen!" Bulma was glad to see her friend was alive. Krillin was beside her, a little battle worn but alive just the same. "Krillin am I glad to see you!"

"We're here to rescue you," Krillin said as he threw the man the meanest look he could muster. "Now do as my wife said and let go of her."

"Hm, I have my orders." The man turned once again the face the battle. For once, Bulma was glad. Once again she could see the fight between the woman and the other person. One of the women shouted something and suddenly the atmosphere changed. Her hair stood at an end and there was a strange popping sound coming from nowhere in particular. Then she understood what the change meant. Before she could tell Krillin and Eighteen to seek immediate shelter, the lightning struck making her scream and flail while the man continued to hoover as if nothing had happened. Bulma on the other hand had never had she felt such electrifying energy so near. The man, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such trivial thing.

"What the hell!" she shouted at him through the boom of the thunder. "Why didn't you move away? I almost died! Did you see how close that thing was? All I needed to do was stretch out my arm and it would've hit me."

"She knows what she's doing," the man said, his eyes darkening as he saw the fight below continue. "However, Nemesis has proven to be a great adversary for Telluce."

"Wait a minute," Krillin floated a little closer but kept his distance from the man and Bulma. "You're here to help us?"

"Just her." Bulma felt herself being shifted up and down. Apparently she was the "her" in this situation. "Shit."

"What? What is it?" Bulma strained her neck to see what the man was seeing. Much to her horrible shock she saw her son and daughter and two other people fighting the man who had set the tents on fire and Goku.

"What the-What's Goku doing?" Krillin asked, confused and shocked as well.

"He's no longer your friend," the man said with a strained voice, his eyes never leaving the fight above. When they did it was to look at the fight below. Bulma suddenly felt her air being squeezed out her lungs. Clearly this man was having an issue regarding his orders and the present situation at hand. However that didn't mean that he should squeeze her like a toothpaste tube.

"Hey you, I can't breathe," Bulma said with a gasp, trying her best to get some air into her lungs.

"Oh…sorry." The man stopped the squeezing causing Bulma to go into a coughing fit as soon as her lungs received the precious air.

"What do you mean he's no longer my friend?" Krillin asked, pressing the issue. "Goku would never lay a finger on Bra and Trunks."

"He doesn't know what he's doing is wrong and against his nature." The man said, alternating his eyes between up and down. "He's under her control now, her will is law."

"Then please." Bulma watched in horror as Goku got ready to do his Kamehameha wave. "I know you were sent to help me, but please go help my children." Bulma saw his hesitation as he looked at the fight between the one he called Nemesis and his friend.

"I was ordered to help you but since you're the mother to the Heirs, your word is my command." Without bothering to explain what he meant by the whole 'mother to the heirs' and how her word was 'command', the man handed Bulma off to Krillin before flying to the fight above them.

"What's up with that?" Krillin asked.

"Beats me!" Bulma said, not peeling her eyes from her son and daughter. As Bulma watched the man fly towards Trunks and Bra, she spotted something she hadn't seen in a long time.

A Saiyan tail.

* * *

"Goku!" Trunks shouted at his friend. He could taste the blood from his bleeding lip and was only able to see from his left eye after his right eye had been punched shut by Goku. "Why are you doing this?" Goku didn't answer him. Instead he shifted himself and began to gather his Ki to perform that Kamehameha wave. "Goku!"

"He can't hear you, boy," the Saiyan woman that had rescued him said. He would've been more surprised and happy that there were other Saiyans on this planet if it wasn't for the fact that Goku had been trying his best to kill him. "His heart was taken, leaving behind only the darkness which is being controlled." She paused for a moment before adding, "What's he doing?"

"The Kamehameha wave!" Trunks growled as he released his Ki and transformed into Super Saiyan, the woman gasped in awe but said nothing. "I have to stop him!" Just as those words left him mouth, a man tackled Goku from underneath, stopping the older Saiyan from finishing the attack.

"Goku!" Bra shouted as he began to fight the newcomer; Trunks spotted a faint mark on his sister's forehead but said nothing. It was not important right now. "How do we get him back to normal?"

"She has to defeat Nemesis," the Saiyan woman said looking down where the woman that had killed his father was locked in battle with someone else. "Nemesis holds your friend's and my friend's light heart crystal. In order for them to go back to normal we need to reunite both light and dark heart crystals and return them to their owner."

"What?"

Trunks looked back to the fight between the newcomer, Goku and the fire-wielding Saiyan. "He's your friend?"

"Yes, and he would never do this."

"Cressia, we have to help!" The Saiyan woman that had helped Bra flew towards them, panic was clear in her face as she watched their friends and Goku fight. The Saiyan woman, Cressia, hesitated. "We have a duty to protect them, Sage."

"I understand," Sage said, nodding. "We have a duty to protect those of the royal line. However, I can't leave Broc to fight this on his own. I trust that you'll keep them and yourself safe, sister." Without saying another word, Sage joined the fight against Goku and their friend.

"Come, let's get you to safety." Trunks was about to argue against being protected as if he were a defenseless child when a blast hit Cressia on the back knocking her unconscious and sending her in a downward spiral towards the ground.

"Cressia!" Without even thinking about it, Bra flew towards their newfound friend while Trunks looked for the new enemy. Trunks wasn't sure what to expect but he sure wasn't expecting Goten and everyone else.

"Gohan!"

"Where is she going! Quick, let's help dad and end this!"

"No, wait! You have it all wrong!"

"What?"

Trunks explained how Goku had been trying to kill him. How Cressia, the woman he had attacked, had been helping him and how Goku's heart crystal, whatever that was, had been taken. "I feel my head spinning," Pan said after Trunks was done. "I'm going to help Bra." Trunks spotted his sister on the ground, safe from everyone and most importantly with their mother.

"So what do we do?" Goten asked as he watched his father and the other three Saiyans fight. "How do we get dad's heart thing back?"

"The one," Trunks pointed to Nemesis, "she has it. At least that's what Cressia said."

"Who's the person she's fighting?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know…" Trunks felt frustrated. He hated not knowing. He hated the fact that his father was lying motionless, most likely dead. Hated that his mother and sister were still in danger by being outside but were too stubborn to get back into the compound. But most importantly was the fact that he hated not knowing what was really going on.

The battle underneath them abruptly stopped. Nemesis suddenly appeared in front of Trunks, her face was stained with blood and dirt. She gave Trunks a sly smile before calling for Goku and the other Saiyan to her. Trunks could feel Gohan and Goten Ki spike at how their father just followed Nemesis's orders as if he were a dog. "We'll meet again, my Prince, and next time you won't be saved." Nemesis, Goku and the rest of the people who had crashed his birthday party disappeared, leaving Trunks more angry and frustrated than before.

"Vegeta!" He heard his mother cry out as she ran towards his father. Trunks and the group landed next to Bulma who was crouched beside Vegeta checking his pulse. Her face was full of hope-perhaps he was still alive. But as seconds ticked her face went from full of hope to pure agony. Trunks watched in dismay as his mother's face lost all kind of composure and began to cry for her dead husband. Bra kept aloof, tears streaming down her face, while everyone that was inside the compound began to pour out. Wondering what was going on.

Trunks couldn't believe that his father was dead despite the fact that the proof was lying motionless in front of him. He peeled his eyes from his parents and spotted a woman standing far away from everyone. The other three Saiyans had joined her and seemed to be arguing with the woman about something.

He could feel a tremendous amount of Ki in her. Yet it felt different than of those he knew. "Who's that?" Piccolo asked Trunks, his eyes narrowed on the small group.

"I don't know…"

Oh how he hated not knowing things…

* * *

"Telluce, don't do it!" Telluce held Vegeta's heart crystal on one hand. It shone brightly and it felt warm in the palm of her hand. It would be easy to break it and claim her revenge. Over and over she had held Vegeta responsible for her failure as a Guardian and the reason why she had failed Queen Cress. With one easy squeeze she could kill him and she would be free of guilt.

"Telluce!"

"He has to pay," she muttered and she closed her grip onto the crystal. "So many people died."

"And you're willing to add one more to that long list?" Cressia asked. Telluce released her grip on Vegeta's heart crystal. "You claim that Vegeta needs to be punished for what he's done. Think about our own punishment when we die. Vegeta's punishment is here on earth. Do you not remember his daughter? How she's a Guardian herself?" Telluce nodded, remembering very well that the Princess was a newborn Guardian. "Her powers are healer based. I was attacked and injured. I woke up to her touch, healed and renewed. Don't you think that's punishment enough for Vegeta?"

Telluce thought about it. She indeed found it ironic that Vegeta's daughter was a Guardian and a healer one at that. She had the power to protect and heal while her father was a killer and bringer of destruction. Perhaps Cressia was right, that was enough punishment for Vegeta.

"You must remember Telluce that we're bound to protect that royal family," Broc said. "And that includes Vegeta, whether I like it or not." Sage nodded in agreement.

"I failed to get Bart's crystal," Telluce said to her friends. "She's strong. Stronger than what I anticipated."

"We'll figure it out," Sage said with a small smile. "But first…" she nodded towards the group that surrounded Vegeta's body. Telluce groaned with annoyance; might as well get it over with. She approached the group who immediately raised their arms in defense. She was tired of fighting. Her body, in fact, could use some healing and downtime. Telluce could feel a few cracked ribs and some serious bruising starting to form all over her back and limbs. Some meditation and tea sounded wonderful to her.

"Who are you?" The boy, Trunks, asked. The angry stare he gave Telluce was the exact same one Vegeta would give her when they were children. The kid was half Saiyan, yet his aura was just as powerful as his sister's-the Guardian. All of these people, Telluce noted, were strong by their own accord. Yet not a single one of them came close to Nemesis' strength. "I said who are you?" the boy repeated himself.

"Nobody," Telluce answered as she looked at Bra and Vegeta's mate. Without preamble she tossed the heart crystal to the older woman and said "he'll be alright just as long you return that to him."

The Vegeta's mate caught the crystal before she gave Telluce a look full of bewilderment and gratitude. Telluce hated that look. Cressia stood next to Telluce who tossed something at Bra. "That's yours kid. Don't lose that because you'll need it soon, it'll be an important tool to your future." Bra held the purple wand, confused of its purpose.

Telluce thought back on Cressia's words. Having a Guardian as a daughter was punishment enough for Vegeta; might as well keep him alive for him to witness as his daughter became a savior in this universe.

"Let's go," Telluce ordered.

Bulma watched as the woman turned before she and her group disappeared into the night sky.

"Should we follow them?" Gohan asked. "I have so many questions; especially about dad."

"I'm sure we'll see them again," Bulma said as she lowered the shiny orb onto Vegeta's chest. She watched in amazement as the orb disappeared into his chest. He stirred for a bit before he opened his eyes. Bulma suppressed a squeal of happiness. Instead she asked him if he could get up.

"Tsk, of course I can!" The Saiyan prince growled as he began to get up but ended up collapsing again.

"Stubborn old man," Bulma smiled a little as Piccolo came and picked Vegeta up from his shirt collar as if he were a cat. "Thank you, Piccolo."

"Yeah, sure," Piccolo said. "Don't mention it."

Bra and Trunks were the last ones into the house. Bra stared at the cloudless sky, staring into the stars as she tried to understand what was going on.

"You okay, kid?" Trunks asked as he joined them.

She shook her head. "I need your help…"

"Yeah? How so?"

"I failed today. Dad always told me I needed to train but I always blew him off. Now…" She held the wand that was given to her, still unable to understand what it was and how it was supposed to help her. She knew one thing however, as a Saiyan she had failed. "I need to fight; to be strong like you, Pan, and everyone else."

"Come." Trunks urged his sister to come inside where their mother and Chi Chi were fussing over everyone. "We'll get some rest and think of what to do next."

"Do you think we can get Goku back?"

Trunks didn't want to lie to his sister. He honestly wasn't sure. Having Goku as a friend had its advantages. Goku as an enemy being controlled by someone else…He shuddered.

"I hope so, Bra…I hope so."

* * *

**Tada! Well, tell me what you think! :) I love reviews! Also, they make me write faster. Specially with a wedding around the corner my time is limited. However, if I see that people WANT to see more than I'll write faster. Anyway! See ya guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long delay! I had a wedding to take care of but now that's out of the way. Yay! Haha. Let me tell you, weddings are always fun when you're just a guest...when you're the bridge and groom...? So much stress! Anyway! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

From the infernal beeping of the machine to his right, Vegeta judged that he was in the infirmary Bulma had built a long time ago for extreme cases. His body ached all over and his chest felt like it had been ripped open and stitched back together. As hard as he tried, Vegeta struggled to remember what had sent him to the infirmary; it was like trying to put a puzzle together. And he hated puzzles.

All Vegeta could remember was a woman with a glowing arrow; Kakarot becoming a stupid puppet and Bra being attacked mercilessly by another enemy.

Bart!

He groaned as he remembered that bastard flying about with his fire snake. How had Vegeta despised him while growing up in Planet Vegeta. That idiot, always wearing a smug grin when he walked past Vegeta, thinking he was better than the Prince for being able to call forth fire; a power only given by the gods to special Saiyans, or so the myth went. Vegeta tried to sit up in an attempt to find Bart and drag Kakarot back, but his body thought otherwise. While muttering a string of curses to everything and everyone, Vegeta slipped into a slumber full of memories.

"Vegeta"

He spun around and to find Telluce and her Sentinels walking towards him. "What do you want?" The young Prince asked with an irritated huff. Everyone called him by his titled except for Telluce. That brat, according to his mother, was held on the same level as Vegeta when it came to the Saiyan hierarchy. The other four, however, still had to call him by his title, even though there were times Vegeta could catch a bit of sarcasm in their tone.

"I just wanted to know if you wished to join us for a trip."

"Join you?" Vegeta crossed his arms against his chest wishing Nappa would just hurry up and get here.

"We're going to Celestia 45," Telluce said as she wrapped a fur shawl around herself. That was something Vegeta didn't understand about the culture on the other side of his planet. He had to admit that they were Saiyans through and through, ruthless and powerful when need be. However the Saiyans from the south were more devoted to the gods; had different ways of training; meditated almost every day and their choices of clothing were definitely questionable in Vegeta's standards. Ever since her arrival, Telluce had gone from wearing intricate robes and jewels that adorned her tail to the usual Saiyan Armor- the only addition was a plum cape to separate her in her hierarchy status. There were times like today however that Telluce and the other sentinels had forgone the Saiyan Armor for something from their side of the planet. "Well, are you just going to stand there with your arms crossed looking like a fool or are you going to give me an answer?"

Vegeta scoffed. "That cold place? Why? Please tell me you're going to live there now. Far away from here."

"Ha-ha," She said with a roll of her eyes, "We don't have anything else to do today; we're done training so we figured we're allowed some fun. We could build a fort; play in the snow…however we're leaning more on the destruction of the villages. Nothing big."

"No thank you, I've got better things to do than play in a little planet."

She shrugged her shoulders, walking past Vegeta and heading towards Hangar 22; the place where the royal family and high ranking Saiyan officials kept their ships. "Suit yourself. I hear that the Ginyu Force will be leading today's training…possibly looking for a new recruit. Well, have fun Vegeta!"

A small headache began to bother Vegeta. The Ginyu Force was not something he wanted to deal with right now. Or ever. His father, on the other hand, would think that the Ginyu Force's way of recruiting for new warriors would be an excellent way for Vegeta to further his training.

Vegeta on the other hand thought Ginyu Force were a bunch of stupid aliens. And he had absolutely no patience for that today. Or any day for that matter.

"Fine, I'll go, but I get first pickings of the village we get to destroy."

Telluce beamed at him, "deal."

* * *

Telluce, injured and angry, flew back to the headquarters not caring any more if someone from this planet were to look up and see them. Never had she been defeated in such humiliating way. And on top of that…she had held Vegeta's crystal. His life had been in her hands, and she had given it back to him. She could still go back, Telluce mused. After a soul had been violently ripped apart from the body, it could take weeks to fully heal the seam between being and the ethereal. Vegeta wouldn't be in any sort of fighting shape, she could easily go back and kill him with one blast…

"Telluce, wait!" Broc flew ahead and stopped the Guardian midflight. "What happened back there?" Sage and Cressia caught up to them but remained at a distance. "Nemesis and Vegeta-"

"Nemesis…I wasn't prepared for," Telluce admitted begrudgingly. "I went into the fight wanting to get it done and over with and save Bart. I underestimated her powers and her talent and that's the reason why I lost. I will not be defeated again. Next time I face her, I will tear her to pieces."

"Great plan," Broc said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest, reminding Telluce of young Prince Vegeta. "It seems you've already given it some thought."

"Don't mock me," Telluce growled. Feeling that her temper was close to getting the best of her, Telluce closed her eyes and inhaled as deep as her lungs could take it and exhaled, counting mentally from ten to one. "I have to know more about her. Her powers are dark based and her technique is unique to say the least…"

"Perhaps next time you should transform…?" Sage suggested.

"Yes, I will." Telluce gripped the compact currently sitting in one of her pockets.

"Now about Prince-excuse me, King- Vegeta,"

"He deserved to die," Telluce snapped. "He's the sole reason why we don't have a home. Why we were mocked as children while we lived in the Moon Kingdom. Have any of you been treated with any sort of respect outside from our caretakers?" Telluce waited. No one could disagree with her. "Back home no one would've dared to talk to us that way or treated us with so much scorn."

"True…"Sage agreed. "However we all had a home and isn't that important in the end? We were welcomed by the other Guardians and were protected by the Queen and King. You can't deny the fact that Haruka and Michiru took you in and loved you as their daughter."

Telluce nodded her head in agreement. "However you saw the look the Queen, Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama had when Chronos mentioned our past." Telluce was beginning to have second thoughts on going back to headquarters. With Ami's new version of the scouter, the other Guardians had seen her attempt at murdering Vegeta. It certainly wasn't going to help her case. "Vegeta killed our people," Telluce whispered to herself, as if the Queen had been questioning her actions.

"In that case, don't we then we deserve the same judgement as well Telly? We killed many people…Some were for pure obligation. Others were just for fun. Have you forgotten Celestia 45?"

Telluce shook her head. The images of the six of them sitting on a cliff watching a village burn while having a small snack came to Telluce. She shook her head, driving the memory away. "We will be judged when we die. Only then we will pay for our crimes," Cressia chimed in. "That is inevitable for every single being in this universe. Keeping that in mind, I don't think you should play King Vegeta's judge and executioner."

The others nodded in agreement. Telluce didn't want to point out that they felt obligated to protect Vegeta due to the fact that they had made a vow over a century ago to look after the royal family.

"Let Vegeta be, Telluce," Broc suggested. "Perhaps then you'll find peace with what happened to our planet and move forward."

Telluce groaned.

"Come, let us go back. Perhaps tonight the four of us can meditate and find an answer on defeated Nemesis."

"Oh, we haven't done that in almost fourty years!" Cressia exclaimed.

"The gods weren't answering us," Telluce noted.

"But perhaps now that we're back to our universe they will…"

"Perhaps…" Telluce looked up at moonless sky hoping that the silvered haired goddess that used to speak to her give Telluce a sign that she was still there, looking after her; guiding her to the righteous path. Instead, she was nothing but blackness and stars.

* * *

It was late night but none of the Sailor Guardians could sleep.

While Haruka and Michiru roamed around the house with Hotaru and Setsuna to speak of Chronos' revelations, Makoto had decided to start making the place more habitable for everyone. Even though she had no cleaning supplies on hand, she had found a couple of discarded pieces of clothing left behind by the previous owners. With a bit of water and some elbow grease she had made the main living room with the computers less dusty and sad looking.

The attic had proven to be a gold mine for Makoto; there she had found a few blankets and pillows. Giddy with happiness with such find, Makoto realized her how easy she's had it in her castle back in Europa, Jupiter's capital. She was proud of her planet. Despite of its large size, the population was small compared to Earth's or the Moons. However, every person, as far as she was aware had a job, a warm place to spend the night and food in their stomachs. Once she got back home, Makoto was going to be sure of that by going undercover and roam around her planet.

As she descended the main staircase, the front door burst open and in came Telluce and her four Sentinels. They were arguing, she could tell but unfortunately couldn't understand about what. They rarely slipped into their Saiyan language when they were in anyone else's presences so it took Makoto aback that she didn't understand what was going on.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as cheerful as she could be. She, along with the others, had watched the fight between Telluce, Broc, Sage and Cressia against the enemy.

Just like everyone else, she had been taken aback by Telluce's background. Makoto couldn't say she knew the group much. Telluce had been taken in by Michiru and Haruka and raised as their daughter. Cressia had gone to Mars with Rei to live with the Shrine Maidens and lived her life in seclusion as far as Rei had told her. Broc had wanted to stay behind in Earth to live in Elysion with Helios after he had seen its beauty. Makoto knew that the boy would often travel to one of Uranus's moons, Umbriel, to train but for what exactly she didn't know. Ami had taken a liking to Bart. He had shown great aptitude to knowledge so Ami was the first to show him the ropes of Mercurian technology. Sage, on the other hand, had spent most of her life in Neptune living under the care and tutelage of one of Neptune's important families. The Ilianeas, the family that had taken her in, would often mention of Sage's desire to learn more about Neptune's fighting styles and weapons.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Eight pairs of eyes turned on her simultaneously. After everything Fenice had told them, Makoto had the passing feeling that they were going to attack her on the spot. Betrayed by her thoughts, Makoto took a step back but had forgotten that she was still standing on the staircase. She yelped in surprise as she tumbled backwards, hitting her rump hard on the step.

"Are _you_ ok, Lady Makoto?" Sage asked as she gave Makoto a hand to help her up. Broc on the other hand took the pillows and blankets from her, offering to help her by taking the items to the main room for her. Telluce on the other hand kept back with Cressia, an eyebrow raised; Makoto could only hope that they hadn't noticed her fleeting fright.

"Yes, I guess I forgot that I was on a staircase," she said as she rubbed the tendered spot, a small embarrassed giggle escaping her lips. She may be a Queen but graceful she was not.

They followed Broc into the living room where Ami and Minako were analyzing the fight against Nemesis. Telluce immediately went to the screen and watched along with them. "Her powers are based on darkness," she muttered as she rewound an attack and played it again in slow motion. "She gathers negative energy around her and uses it to her advantage."

"It makes sense from what Chronos told us about her," Minako said with a head nod. "Chaos is using Morya as a vessel as a means to an end. As a Sailor Guardian-"

"Morya?" Telluce interrupted, confused. "When did you find out more about Nemesis? How did you do that in such short amount of time?"

"Sailor Chronos paid us a visit," Rei appeared at the entrance of the main room. Makoto noticed that her eyes were hard and empty of any sympathy towards Telluce. "She told us several things about Nemesis, or Morya as she is called, and about you and your dark past. Now tell us, are you a friend or do you just pretend to be one, infiltrate into our circle, and wait for the best time to attack?"

"Rei!" Makoto exclaimed. It wasn't fair to treat them like that, when they had helped countless of times against an enemy. However, Rei had a point. Maybe they had helped just to get rid of the threat and claim the Crystal Tokyo along with the Silver Millennium own without any rivals. A simple answer was all they needed to know if Telluce was a friend or foe.

"Ah," Telluce nodded. "That explains why Queen Makoto looked scared of us earlier." Makoto tried to defend herself but Telluce shook her head. "The fear was plain in your eyes, Lady."

"What you're saying is not fair!" Ami's face was full of concern. "We don't know the whole story. You're just blatantly accusing someone and that is careless. " Her last few words were drowned by Telluce's sudden fit of laughter.

"Telly?" Sage approached the laughing girl.

Coming from behind Rei, Makoto spotted Usagi, with her silvery blond hair down, approaching the room with the Outer Guardians. They had been too deep into whatever conversation they were having and had failed to hear the argument brewing in the room. The only reason they realized that they had just walked into something bad was because Telluce wouldn't cease her agitated laughter. This, she had a feeling, was not going to end well. The idea of Telluce and her Sentinels putting a wedge between the Inner and the Outer Guardians crossed Makoto's mind and hated the thought of it.

"Is everything okay here, Rei?" Usagi asked cautiously. Her blue eyes darted between Telluce, the glowering Rei, the flustered Ami and the angry Minako, who had said nothing but shared Rei's opinion of Telluce.

"No," Telluce answered instead. Tears were clearly rolling down her cheek but Makoto wasn't sure if they were from laughing or anger. "I'm done with this farce." As her laughter slowly ceased, Telluce rose from the ground. Her tail, which was usually hidden, appeared from under the tattered coat and kept it relaxed by her legs."I am a Saiyan, trained to channel the gods by Peaz, taught to execute a plan and kill effectively by Queen Cress and most importantly a Sailor Guardian that once had the most vigorous training under the most notorious warriors and assassins. I am not a mere human, frail and feeble to my emotions nor am I a merciful soldier. I am a warrior and a trained killer." She looked at Usagi with eyes full of anger.

The Inner Guardians immediately put their hands on their Transformation wands but Usagi shook her head. "For years we've tried to blend in and be accepted by your kind, to make a home in your universe and forget about our dark past. But all we got were snickers from stupid children when growing up, snide comments by the Court when they thought we couldn't hear, and contempt from some of you who couldn't accept us for never being clear of where we came from. The moment you found out what we did all of you began to protect your Queen from us. You kept acting like we were going to attack you just for knowing about our lives before we came to your world.

"My job was to keep my proud race alive against all odds." Telluce took out the scouter that Ami had given her and crushed it with her bare hands. "I've failed on my mission given to me by the great goddess to keep them alive but I will not fail again. There are Saiyans in this planet and across the universe. If I have to destroy this whole city to kill Nemesis I will, regardless of the innocent lives lost. The faster we can get this done, the faster we can go on our separate ways.

"As for you," Telluce peeled her eyes from Usagi and glared at her companions. "You're welcomed to stay here and continue this 'happy' way of life; I will not blame you nor hold it against you. Or you can come with me. If you choose to stay with them, however, you will need to stay out of my way. I will treat this mission the way it should've been done in the first place."

Against Michiru's cries for her to stop and wait, Telluce darted out the window into the darkness. Broc sighed deeply and extracted the scouter Ami had specially design for him. Instead of crushing it, however, he gave it to her. "Thank you," he said sheepishly before darting after Telluce. The other two, Sage and Cressia did the same.

The house was eerily quiet after their departure; no one really knowing what to say about what had just happened. All Makoto hopped was that all of this ended well…for everyone involved.

* * *

"Goddamit it, stop!" Broc called out as he tried to catch up with Telluce. "Just stop it. Where are you going?"

Telluce stopped mid-flight, noticing that the sun was beginning to show its first rays of light in the East. She dared not look back just in case the guilt of running away from her mothers and Hotaru without a single goodbye would increase. She had to move forward; to finish this mission and allow Queen Serenity peace of mind before returning to Small Lady and the King.

"I need to stop hiding…" she whispered as she peeled herself from the tattered butterfly coat that had served as her shield from the world. "Time to be who I'm supposed to be: the Guardian of all Saiyans." She looked West. Before accepting her role once again she needed some answers and the only person who could give her what she wanted was in that direction.

"I think it's time we pay King Vegeta homage, don't you think?"

* * *

Bulma grabbed a chair and placed it next to Vegeta's bed. She sat there quietly, watching as he fretted and scoffed in his sleep making her wonder what sort of dream he was having. He would often do that…Dreams of the past he would rarely talk about came to haunt him in his sleep. The years he had been part of Frieza's army, the torment he had lived before agreeing to go along Frieza's evil plans and become one of his henchmen. Bulma wouldn't bring it up to him the next day. What was the point? He would just scoff and a growl before turning his back on her. Best was to keep it to herself.

She reached and held his hand, hoping he would notice that she was there, looking after him.

"Mom?"

Bra entered the room and settled herself next to Bulma. She placed the purple wand that had appeared out of nowhere on the bed and stared at it.

"You still don't know what that is?"

She shook her head. "The scans are giving me nothing. Whoever those people were said that this would be important to me. I honestly don't see why." Bra sighed as she leaned forward, resting her head on the bed. "Wish dad was awake; maybe he would have an answer to this ordeal."

"Me too," Bulma whispered as she squeezed his hand.

* * *

Telluce landed on the wet grass without making a sound or bothering to look behind her to know that the other three had followed her to Vegeta's house. She walked around the perimeter until she found the window she had been looking for. Telluce could feel him in there; his aura was weak for now but slowly recuperating. After stealing so many crystals herself she knew what it was like to rip the soul of someone away from the body. The agony the person felt was so excruciating that if she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could still hear those screams of pain.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, right?" Broc asked.

"No." Telluce wasn't lying. She needed to know how Vegeta had survived. Why he hadn't answered her calls to meet by the docks. "I just want to talk to him…That's all and that girl, as well. She'll need proper guidance and training that only someone like her can provide."

"Are you saying you'll be volunteering yourself?" Sage asked with a huge grin across her face.

Telluce rolled her eyes. "I can't really expect Vegeta to train that girl properly. Who knows how she would turn out if he had a hand in her Guardian development…"She mumbled the last bit to herself as she ascended off the ground and towards the window. As she floated Telluce wondered what she was going to say or do. Certainly not kill him, she had promised at least that much, but she had said nothing about beating him a tiny bit. When her sneakers touched the balcony, Telluce hoped that Vegeta was by himself.

She looked down to her friends, who gave her big encouraging smiles and thumbs up. She rolled her eyes. At least they're excited, she thought as she turned her attention to the window. And with a gentle gathering of the wind Telluce forced the window to open for her.

"Mom. Mom, look! Do you see that?" Bra whispered fervently as a silhouette appeared on the window. The curtain was thick to prevent some light to come in but not thick enough to stop Bra and Bulma to see that they had a visitor just outside their window.

"Shh." With one hand Bulma instructed her daughter to not make a sound while with the other she grabbed one of Vegeta's heavy boots, ready to use it as ammunition if need be. Slowly she got closer to the window aware that whoever was on the other side was most likely stronger than she or Vegeta's boot. The instant the window opened and the figure stepped foot onto the windowsill, Bulma wound up her arm before throwing with all her might Vegeta's boot towards the intruder. Bulma watched with the delight as the heel of the boot caught the person straight on the forehead making them tumble backwards

"Great plan mom," Bra clenched her fists, ready to fight. "What are you going to do next? Throw one of dad's gloves at her?" A woman, not much taller than Bulma stood on the windowsill looking down at them with the same scowl Vegeta wore when he found out there were paparazzi outside the compound thanks to one of Trunks antics. "Mom, leave the room and find Trunks."

"All of you, just stop!" the woman snapped. "I was hoping to find Vegeta alone but I guess that's not the case. I did not come here to fight you –"

"Bullshit," a groan from the bed said. Bulma took a chance and stole a quick glance at Vegeta before realizing that the woman had mentioned that she had come here for Vegeta. At perhaps a stupid move, Bulma placed herself in between the newcomer and her husband, hands stretched out besides her in a poor attempt to block the woman's path to Vegeta. "Woman, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up, Vegeta! I demand to know who you are!" The fire and anger that had been building up for the last couple of hours were bursting from Bulma. She was tired and worried about her family and Goku. She wanted answers and now she was going to get them.

"Her name is Telluce," Vegeta said as he began to sit up. Even though her back was towards her husband, Bulma could tell by the strained way he spoke that he was still in pain. He, of course, tried not to show it and Bulma knew better than to tell her proud husband to lie back down and rest when there was a threat in the room. "She is a Saiyan Elite Warrior, capable of ordering the elements to do her bidding and destroying planets with a quick snap of her fingers. She's a ruthless killer and leader of a team whose missions were always secret, even to those of Frieza's highest rank."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the introduction."

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as he managed to sit on the bed, feet dangling a few inches from the ground. "Come to finish the job your henchman couldn't finish?"

"I'm not here to fight you, Vegeta."

"Well, forgive me if I don't believe you," he responded with a grunt as he stood. He took a step toward Bulma but didn't quite make it past his second step; he tumbled to his knees and tried his hardest to stand back up. He felt so weak. 'Damn it' he cursed inside his head. 'What has happened to me?'

"Your soul was ripped from your body in the most violent way; your body is adjusting to having it back. In a way, it's mending the severed bond between soul and body." Telluce offered nonchalantly. Her face twisted in the most vicious way. "I held it in my hands, you know, your life, and for a fluttering second I almost crushed it."

"You've become weak," Vegeta scoffed. "You were never one to be merciful."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just say that you have others looking after your well-being. Now, I'm getting tired of this. You." She looked Bra who had been hoping Trunks would come into the room and help against the woman just in case a fight broke out and her father couldn't join in. "Come here."

"Leave my daughter out of this!" Bulma snapped from Vegeta's side.

"I will do nothing to harm her so be quiet," Telluce informed them before taking a step towards Bra. "You're a curse to your father's past. You're a Guardian with a mighty spirit residing in you. You were chosen by the gods to protect this planet and those who inhabit her."

Vegeta's head snapped up so fast that Bulma thought he had broken his neck. "No…" he croaked. "That can't be! There hasn't been a need for a stupid Guardian in this planet. Why would there-"

"I don't make the rules, Vegeta!" Telluce bellowed. "Now, please come here with the wand and help your ailing father. He looks like he's about to have an aneurysm down there."

"You're talking crazy, lady," Bra stammered as she took a step back from the woman.

"Best do you're told kid," a newcomer's voice said from the window. All four heads turned towards the voice to find not only one but three more Saiyans. "Best not anger her. Right now she's being nice by asking you nicely. She could force your body to move by manipulating the elements around you."

"Sage," Vegeta recognized the crazed auburn hair on the speaker immediately. That meant that the other two were…"Cressia and Broc."

"King Vegeta," Broc, said with a small vow.

"Save the royal curtsies for later," Telluce snapped. "Bra, don't make me ask you again." Bra looked from Telluce to her father. Vegeta knew better than to let his daughter do what Telluce ordered. By analyzing her posture and relaxed natured, however, something told him that perhaps Telluce was telling the truth. He nodded once. The gods help the Saiyan woman if she did something to harm a hair on Bra's head.

Bra on the other hand stood defiantly in front of Telluce who, with a wiggle of her finger, instructed her to face her father.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the energy with and around you," Sage said as she came to join Telluce. Bra gave them a sigh and a roll of the eyes that was usually reserved to her parents when they asked her to throw out the trash.

"Focus on the tingling sensation you're getting on your body," Broc said next as he, too, approached the group. Bra didn't want to admit it but almost immediately she could feel a small tingling forming in her hands, especially the one that held the wand.

"That's the planet's energy being donated to you" Cressia offered with a small smile. "Harness that energy and command it to do your bidding."

Bra felt the power swell inside her hands, the wand going from warm to hot in her hand. She wondered, for a split second, if it was just because she was holding it tight. Mentally, she shook her head. Bra could feel the strong energy inside her swelling up and ready to burst at a moment's notice. This, she noticed, wasn't the same as going Super Saiyan. This was another power level all on its own.

"Now aim your wand at your father," Telluce instructed. "And release that energy. Command it to do your will, to heal your father. To mend the bond between soul and body." Bra did what she was told. She scrunched up her face in concentration. She yelled in her mind at the invisible powers inside her to make her father better. To make him whole, better and stronger again.

Vegeta could see a faint glow begin to surround his body. As a precaution, he pushed Bulma away from him; he didn't want her to get hurt at whatever game Telluce was playing. Bulma yelped as her head hit the medicine cabinet but her pain was nothing compared to what Vegeta was going through.

Bulma watched as Vegeta writhed back and forth on the floor shouting in pain and cursing Telluce with any chance he got. This was too much for her. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she yelled at her daughter to stop.

"Don't hesitate," Telluce instructed Bra over Vegeta's shouts and Bulma's pleads. "Shut everything and everyone out and concentrate on the power flowing through your veins."

The infirmary's door flew open. It took a second for Trunks to take in what was happening in the room but even then nothing made sense to him. Unaware that it was his own sister who was making their father yell uncontrollably, Trunks charged towards the group, ready to make heads roll if necessary for holding his sister hostage and hurting his parents.

"Trunks! Wait!" Bra stopped her brother just as he was inches away from Broc's face. "They might be here to help…." She lowered her transformation wand and took a small, tentative step towards their father. "Dad…"

Vegeta grunted in return. Whatever had just happened to him, it ended. The weakness he had felt earlier was over. The burning sensation that he had felt earlier on his chest was also gone. He would never admit it but whatever Telluce had said was right. Vegeta felt whole again. However, something about him was off. He felt strange…out of balance. Even though he disliked the fact that he needed the bed to stabilize himself to stand up, he did it anyway. He needed to test this new strength.

Bulma, who had run towards Bra the moment she had lowered her wand, gasp at the sight of Vegeta.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked, not irritated towards Bulma but at the unbalance feeling that persisted to trouble him.

"Dad…is that a tail?"

* * *

Heels clucked rapidly against the black marble floor.

She had never lost a battle in such humiliating way. She was Chaos reborn, future Queen of the United Universe and the most powerful Sailor across time and space. As she made her way to her quarters, Morya ignored the bubbling baboons attempting to talk to her, to make her feel better and reassure her of her coming success. This is just a small obstacle in Morya winning the battle against the Light.

"Enough," she fired at one of them. "Send Kotono to me immediately. I'll be in my chamber."

"Yes, Queen Chaos," a woman stammered as she bowed before running towards Lord Kotono's office.

Morya continued walking towards her chamber alone. She didn't want anyone's company in particular right now but she needed to talk to Kotono. She wanted know out what had happened when they had gone to retrieve the heart crystal of the Prince. The only upside to their little failed trip was the new strong warrior she had just added to her collection. Another soulless being ready to sacrifice himself if need be for the greater good.

Once in her room, Morya settled on her sea of pillows that was nestled at the end of her chamber room after lighting some incense to help her meditate. Something about the fight bothered her and she needed to know why. "Please help me," she pleaded mentally. "I need your guidance."

'_She's a Guardian that you've seen before,' the_ voice inside her mind said. _'She has darkness in her heart, use it to your advantage."_

"When have I seen her before?"

The voice said nothing in return causing Morya to lash out mentally. After taking a few minutes to calm down, she pondered on the last words Chaos had told her. If there was darkness in that Guardian that meant she could use her heart crystal as a means to unify the universes. "No," she mumbled to herself as she continued to search for answers. She needed the Prince of Vegeta's heart crystal. Even though it was easier for Morya to use a heart that was tainted with darkness, the Prince's showed more promise in helping her break the barriers that separated the universes.

"Did you summon me, lady?" Morya opened her eyes to find Kotono, the General of her army, standing a few feet away from her. He was over a century years old but looked as young as Morya herself who had only seen twenty five winters in her life. He was a stern man with grey eyes and sand-like complexion, his dark hair, which was usually in a neat pony tail, was pulled back into a right bun.

"I did," she said as she gracefully stood up. "Can you explain to me what happened down there?"

"It seems, lady, that we were followed by an unknown entity that then proceeded to protect the Prince and the rest of his family."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." She thought back of her fight against the Guardian. "What else can you tell me?" They walked towards another room that could only be accessed by Morya herself by using her palm print. This room, unlike the other rooms, was colder. But neither she nor Kotono were worried. They used their reserved life source and turned in inward to produce heat and keep warm.

"It seems that the Prince, King Vegeta and Goku, the new recruit to our army, are not the only Saiyans in this world." Kotono explained as they walked into the blue illuminated room. "After using a bit of magic to prod information from him, I persuaded Goku to tell me who the other fighters were. Some were mere humans or aliens, friends of the Royal family. There was at least three more Saiyan/Human hybrid involved in the fight. Two of those half breeds are Goku's off springs. And by the damage my army took, lady, these hybrids are strong, strong as the Prince himself."

Morya inspected the eleven tanks that were lined up against the room's walls. They were preserved by cryogenics, an old but effective way to preserve bodies. She wiped the frost from one of them. Inside was the strongest Queen from Universe Eight, Queen Xinixia, holder of the Agate Crystal. The fight against the Queen had been tough but in the end Morya had succeeded in taking the Xinixia's crystal and life form. The only empty tank was next to Queen Xinixia's and it was reserved for the Prince.

"What of the other three that saved the Prince of Vegeta?" Morya asked as she continued to walk past each tank. She was trying to cheer herself up by marveling in her collection of each of universes' more powerful protectors. She had done this. She had defeat the strongest warriors and survived. Now all she needed to do was get the last heart crystal. Only then was she going to tear apart the gates between the universes. "Were you able to use your magic to persuade this Goku to tell you who they were?"

"He's unaware of that detail, lady." Kotono answered. "It seems that he doesn't know them."

"Interesting…" Morya pondered for a moment as she wiped the frost from the newest addition. She was a young princess, in her mid-teens from what she could tell. Morya had somehow traveled to the wrong time and era when going to this universe for the girl had been just a princess and not yet a Queen. Morya had taken her nonetheless. She figured that her crystal was the same one no matter her age. As she stared into the girl's pale face and pink hair Morya realized when she had seen this Guardian.

"She's here…" she whispered fervently. "That Guardian was the one I fought against when we collected Princess Serenity. She was a bit older then but she's here now. I didn't pay much attention to her then but I'm sure that's her. Her energy signatures are the same. She's one of the White Queen's Guardians. If she's here…then that means…"

"Lady?"

"Hush!" She snapped. "I'm thinking." Her mind started to spiral out of control. She knew that thanks to the Twelve Sisters of Time, there was no traveling from universe to universe freely. She had met each one of them and had won. But all of them had given her the same warning. 'Time can be fractured.' She had no idea what that meant then but now she had a clue. Somehow, that Guardian had been warned and had traveled to this universe to stop Morya before getting the last Crystal. If that Guardian was here there was a chance that…

"The White Queen is here," she whispered, afraid for the first time since she had stood as a maiden ready to receive the essence of Queen Chaos into her body. Morya knew of the White Queen. Had seen and battled her once when she had captured Princess Serenity. But she had been weak then…Morya closed her eyes and accessed Chaos's memories. The tremendous power of the Silver Imperial Crystal had defeated Chaos many times over and many forms. Her latest form had been Galaxia, protector of the Galaxy. Sailor Galaxia had, just like Morya, accepted Chaos within her. But she had failed and the power of the Silver Crystal had defeated Chaos into oblivion.

She shut her eyes tightly. So many timelines, so many defeats, so much death. Chaos was everywhere. The great goddess was in everyone. But even then she had been defeated by one Guardian because she was backed by the pure light of the Cauldron. No, Sailor Nemesis wasn't going to fail like Sailor Galaxia. She was going to succeed for Chaos. And if she had to bring that Guardian over with her then she was going to do it for Chaos and the new unified universe. Morya was going to be the one that defeated the White Queen of Light.

"What should we do, then Queen Chaos?" That's right. She nodded mentally. She was Queen Chaos. Chaos reborn on this universe and body.

She pondered for a moment. So far she had two Saiyans under her control. But now she wanted more if she was going to defeat that blasted woman once and for all. "I want the half-breeds within your control."

"Lady?"

"We need more strength before we can finish our plan." She began to take the eleven Crystals from their protective cases and began to string them together; they were not leaving her eyesight. "Bring me the Saiyan's Crystals. I want them with me at all times.

"Are you alright, my Queen?"

She smiled her at General. Perhaps she was being paranoid. Or perhaps she was slightly scared. But there was no way she was going to be defeated. "Bring me the half-breeds, Kotono," she repeated. "With them by our side we'll win this battle against the light."

Kotono said nothing. Instead he bowed to his Queen and left the room.

Morya closed the door to cryogenic room before proceeding to meditate once again in her chamber. There was darkness within that Guardian's heart. Who she really was Morya wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was within the Queen Serenity's circle. And she was going to use that to her advantage. Morya was going to personally take her crystal and use the Guardian to kill the Queen.

* * *

Ta-da! Hope you guys liked the chapter. Tell me what you think with that small box under this! See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's a brand new chapter! I had fun writing this one and the next one is proving to be just as fun! This gives a little more background info regarding Telluce and her friends. Their life in the Moon Kingdom. And new visitors coming! Ah! The next chapter is going to be full of action! So hang on! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatever you don't recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hotaru couldn't sleep.

But how could she? Her sister had left in a fit of rage that had shaken Hotaru to the core and had sent the Guardians into a downright argument about what to do next. It also didn't help that the hardwood floor was extremely uncomfortable for the youngest Guardian, but that was beside the point. As she tossed and turned for the umpteenth time she thought back on Telluce's outburst and the anger that seemed to be directed at everyone. Even though she had been raised and cared for by a loving Haruka and Michiru, Hotaru knew that Telluce hadn't really fit in with the rest of their world.

Before the Royal Solar System had settled with its new Lesser Queens and High Queen, Telluce had proven herself to be a strong warrior and a great asset to Neo-Queen Serenity's future kingdom. When the Great Ice Queen Ledyanaya came and froze the entire solar system, it had been nine year old Telluce who had led the first attack against her. The soldiers had mocked her at first when she had attempted to lead an army against the Ice Queen but with a quick show of brute force, Telluce was able to convince the men and women to follow her in the name of Sailor Moon.

A few years after that battle, on the early years of Neo-Queen Serenity's rule, Hotaru would notice her little sister sitting by herself during dinner parties or large balls; even Hotaru tried to dance and enjoy herself on those few occasions even though there were times she felt awkward. Telluce on the other hand would keep aloof and quiet, only spoke when spoken and always made sure to keep her tail well hidden from prying eyes. It was one thing to be asked again and again about where she had come from and what her planet was like. It was another to feel like a freak for being stronger than the average eleven year old and for having a tail.

Even though she had been a strong part of the rise of Neo-Queen Serenity, Telluce had been shunned from the yearly Conclave meetings held in the Earth Kingdom. It was a meeting that allowed the Queen from each planet to discuss economics, any issues they may have, government, academics and research among other things. Hotaru was aware that Telluce had been angry at first for being excluded from these meetings; she too was a Guardian and felt that she needed to be respected as such. To everyone else she put on a façade, stating that it was appropriate for her to not be there or have input considering that her planet was not part of the Solar System.

By the age of fifteen, Hotaru could tell that Telluce's teenage hormones were kicking in at full force. Being an alien and from another race, it made it difficult for Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama to know how to handle the rage and Hotaru's need to constantly fight someone. One calm evening in March, while Hotaru was visiting the planet Neptune for Michiru's upcoming birthday, Haruka had received a communication from Ami alerting them that Telluce had gotten into a fight with a guy who was a descendant of the now dead Spanish Royalty. Even though earth's previous royal families were gone, their family names and descendants were still a powerful influence among the people of earth. So for Telluce to punch Alfonso XXI and send him to the hospital for almost a year with no chance of ever living a normal life was a big deal and a grave mistake on Telluce's part.

The family had been furious with Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama- kept calling Telluce a monster and alien; a possible threat to the peace Neo-Queen Serenity had brought to the world. In the end, the Queen had given Telluce a choice…live on Earth to face the consequences of her actions or live somewhere else, away from the hatred the young man's family was spreading against her. In other words: banishment from the Earth Kingdom.

She had chosen the Moon as her new home, thinking that Michiru Mama and Haruka Papa wouldn't have wanted her in their kingdoms. Once in the Moon kingdom, Telluce lived on her own and had eventually been given the chance to train the Moon and Earth's Kingdom military forces. She would visit Neptune during the summer before the month long family gathering in planet Uranus. In the fall she would visit Saturn for a month before going back home for her usual routine and get ready for the Yearly Conclave meeting now being held in the Moon Kingdom.

Hotaru sighed to herself as she gave up on sleeping.

Instead she rummaged through her bag hoping she had remembered to have packed at least one of her books for the very impromptu trip. She stopped abruptly. Telluce had left just as she had arrived from the battle against Nemesis. Her belongings were still here and that meant that her Memory Orb was here as well; Telluce never went anywhere without it…well, except for this one time. Tiptoeing towards the room where Telluce had stayed for at least a few hours, Hotaru went rummaged through the bag until she found what she was looking for; her Memory Orb.

Hotaru didn't know much of Telluce's previous life in this galaxy all she knew was that her sister needed someone to be on her side. However, Hotaru was stranded so to speak. She was in a world and a galaxy that was not her own and had no way of knowing where Telluce had gone. She sighed in annoyance to the situation. The little pieces of information about this world were from the Bra and Goten from the alternate timeline; their world was in ruins and close to defeat under Nemesis' hands. The only reliable piece of information Hotaru had was Bra's last name. Her family was famous or so the research Ami had done had told them.

The door to the room budged open and a dog-like creature sniffed the air before whining. "Hey boy," Hotaru said as she crutched down and scratched Roth's head. "She's not here. Do you want to help me find her?" She asked as the chimera licked her face. Taking that as a yes, Hotaru picked up all the bags from the floor and headed downstairs for the main door. Roth, without the need to smell Telluce's belongings, immediately began to track her down.

"Where are you going?" a gentle voice said just as Hotaru reached for the doorknob. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"I've got to find her, Usagi," Hotaru said. "She's part of our team. She needs us just as much as we need her. I'm not sure if you've noticed this but we're weaker in this universe. We can't possibly defeat Chaos and Nemesis this way without all of us sacrificing everything we have with the high probability of dying. You still have Chibi-I mean Small Lady…she needs you. The Kingdom still needs you."

A hand squeezed her shoulder. "Bring her back home, Hotaru."

* * *

Bulma didn't know what to do, so she did what came naturally to her.

She busted out laughing and pointed at Vegeta's newly grown tail.

"What the hell!" Vegeta snarled as he whirled around to find his long gone tail back on his lower back. "How did-What did you do?!" He asked, not really sure if he was asking his daughter or Telluce. The continuous abrupt movements brought Vegeta off balance. He had gotten so used to being without a tail that having one now was bothersome.

"Your daughter has healing powers," Telluce said with a shrug and with a tone of voice that made it sound like Vegeta was too dumb to understand. Then again, Vegeta thought to himself, Telluce would think of him as too dumb. The girl he had known so long ago was still there; the arrogance, the pride, the strength was all still there just in a grown female version. He could see why his mother had tried to marry him off to Telluce. Back in Planet Vegeta she would've been considered a fine specimen. An Elite Saiyan with high rankings. Of course his mother would've wanted her to be Queen after herself; only the best and the strongest could rule over the Saiyans.

Telluce rolled her eyes at Vegeta when he said nothing, something she found quite unlike Vegeta. Perhaps he had changed. Grown up and matured. "Some Guardians have a special powers and element to back them up." Telluce explained. "For example, I've met Sailor Mars, a psychic and wielder of fire. Sailor Jupiter is strong for a human and has the power to control electricity and plants around her. Sailor Neptune can feel disturbances in the sea and has the power to bend water to her will plus she's an excellent musician. And now your daughter, Vegeta…She's Sailor Earth, bearer the healing arts with a yet unknown element."

"I don't want this," Bra said with a shake of her head. "I don't know what a Guardian is… I never asked for this to be given to me."

"Not your choice, Princess," Sage said as she shook her head. "You're born with that responsibility."

Bra, Sage, Bulma and Cressia began to bicker about his daughter. Vegeta, on the other hand, was getting a headache from all the arguing. And he was hungry, which didn't help his mood at all. As he walked towards his son he had to keep is balance in mind; his body was going to take some time for his body to adapt to the new tail.

"Boy, where are the others?" He barked as the bickering slowly subdued.

"Gohan went home with Goten and the rest of his family. Chichi was inconsolable about Goku being taken. I think Piccolo is with them right now."

"I can't believe that clown managed to get taken. How did it happen?" He asked Telluce knowing that the Saiyan would have the answers. She had to be here for a reason besides being a pain in his ass again.

"Part of his heart was taken, just like yours had been. The only thing that was left behind was his darkness. Control one side, you'll control the other."

"That idiot has no darkness," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Everyone has some darkness inside of them, no matter how small it may be; chaos lurks in everyone, Vegeta."

Bulma was about to ask more questions when a rumbling sound interrupted her. After being around her husband and children she knew what that loud sound was. She sighed as she crossed her arms, her eye brows furrowed with annoyance. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked Telluce and the other Saiyans.

"Err…" Broc looked sheepishly at Bulma. "We arrived to this universe just yesterday and haven't eaten at all…"

"This universe?" Both Trunks and Bra asked simultaneously.

"I'll make you a deal; I'll feed you in exchange for you to tell us everything. Do not leave a single detail out. If I have a question, you'll answer it with honesty. Got it? Otherwise I'll chuck you out and let you starve to death; I have absolutely no patience with you people today." Vegeta's eye twitched. Bulma definitely had a mouth on her. She didn't really understand who these Saiyans really were. They didn't just take orders from anyone. Vegeta's hand twitched by his side just in case Telluce fired at Bulma for her supposed disrespect.

However Telluce's bow, the same one she would give his mother, surprised Vegeta to utter shock, shock of course that only manifested itself in an arched eyebrow of pure skepticism. "Whatever you command." That certainly had taken both Vegeta and Bulma aback. Before Vegeta could ask what Telluce's game was, Bulma lead the four Saiyans to the main part of the compound leaving Vegeta behind along his two confused children.

"Dad…what's happening?" Trunks asked as he scratched his head.

"Hell if I know, boy." Vegeta grumbled. "You two: don't trust them…they're dangerous. The Saiyan who showed up last night and attacked us was part of this elite group."

"Do you think they're the enemy?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure," Vegeta said as he stalked the group that was ahead of him. "But I'm not willing to take any chances with them." He knew the ways Telluce had been trained. Had been with her on Planet Celestia 45 and seen her cruelty first hand…All he knew was that one tiny slip and he was going to make sure she was dead.

* * *

Still encrusted with dirt and blood from her fight with Nemesis, Telluce felt out of place while waiting in Vegeta's mate's very clean dining room. She groaned in her mind, annoyed with at the fact that she didn't know Vegeta's mate's name. She watched as the woman ordered the kitchen help around, making sure that they were making as much food as possible. Telluce wondered how this woman would have fared as their Queen instead of Telluce had their planet not been blown up.

"I'm sorry," Telluce said as the woman brought in the first course with the help of four other people. She felt herself salivating at the many sweet and savory scents that were invading her nostrils, but made sure to keep to the decorum Michiru Mama had taught her. Even though she was a Saiyan, the many years she had spent in the Moon Kingdom had taught her to be a proper 'lady' as they liked to call it.

"Yes, you better damn right be!" The fiery blue eyes made took Telluce aback. This woman had a temper to match Vegeta, no wonder they got along. "You almost killed my husband last night. Barged into my house today to most likely finish the job and then you're telling me that my little girl is some sort of guardian."

"Errr…." Telluce blinked once. Twice. She was unsure on what to say.

"Ah, this is beautiful." Telluce had been so focused on finding the right thing to say that she hadn't seen or heard Vegeta sit at the head of the table; his two children sitting on either side. As Telluce scanned their young faces, she could see Vegeta's eyes and glares in both Trunks and Bra. In this universe and time, the young Bra was definitely less battle hardened than the one that had been sent to get her. That only meant that Telluce had a lot of work to do if she was going to train Bra to be a Guardian. She looked at Trunks next, wondering if she should warn them about Nemesis coming for him. Would it disrupt the time line if he didn't get taken? Would it be a Taboo to even utter the words? Part of her wished that Setsuna was here to guide her…

Vegeta ignored the look Telluce was giving his children and continued. "I applaud you woman. Telluce was never one to be at a loss for words. You seemed to have done the impossible." Sage and Cressia both snickered but immediately went back to their food after Telluce shot them a dirty look.

"That was not what I was apologizing for," Telluce said in a strained voice as she tried to choose her words carefully. Bulma only said nothing. Instead she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms waiting for Telluce to finish. "I was apologizing for not knowing your name. You're technically our Queen by marriage…so it is appropriate to at least know your name."

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma extended her hand for Telluce to shake. She looked at it curiously and shook it very slowly. The many years she had spent living in the Moon Kingdom were definitely beginning to show. She was used to bows, people curtsying…handshaking was for common people... "So wait. You're saying that I'm a Queen?" Bulma's smile was big; excited at the thought of being a queen.

"No, you're not!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't get any fantasies woman." She ignored him; her eyes shining at the thought of being a queen.

"Mom…!" Bra snapped Bulma back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining stuff."

"I'm sure you were," Vegeta grumbled to himself as he served himself some food.

"Your name is Telluce, correct?" Bulma asked as she settled herself with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Telluce Vayads."

"You have a last name?"

"More like a clan name," Broc explained as he finished gulping his orange juice. "For example, saying Broc of the Oronar Clan can get too wordy so we just shorten it by Broc Oronar."

"You never told me that, Vegeta," Bulma said in an accusatory tone. "What is your clan name?"

"Vegeta," he grumbled, annoyed.

"So…Vegeta Vegeta."

"I was too important to have a clan name," Vegeta said with a simple wave of his hand, his left eye was starting to twitch. "I was the Prince of All Saiyans. That was enough."

"More like Prince of All Rude People," Telluce mumbled under her breath but Vegeta had heard it.

"If you think I'm going to let you insult me in my own house you got another thing coming, Telluce. What are you laughing at, woman?" He asked his wife.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you two argue like siblings," Bulma said as she laughed.

"For two whole years they were, maybe that's why" Cressia said. When Bulma looked at her with a confused face, she continued. "Well…Telluce was taken under Queen Cress's wing. She treated her the same way she did her son, she would teach Telluce on the right way to rule a kingdom. Prince Vegeta, of course, didn't like that."

Bulma was floored. "Queen Cress? Vegeta's mother?" He turned to her husband and snapped, "You've never told me about her!"

"Err," Vegeta stammered. "Well, yes…"

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning…" Broc said as he helped himself to his fourth serving of pancakes.

Bulma sat patiently as she listened to Broc's tale. He explained on how he had been found around the same time the three other Saiyans had been found. Chosen by the gods and trained by special Saiyans to be a team called the Sentinels; their main objective was to protect Telluce. Telluce on the other hand looked after the Royal family, the Arbenyte Crystal and the rest of the Saiyan population. After Frieza had found out that the Guardian to planet Vegeta had been born he began his quest to look for her and the Sentinels. Once word of Frieza's plans got out, Telluce's mother had sent three year old Telluce to Queen Cress in hopes that living in the East side of Planet Vegeta would be the best place for Telluce. Hide what you're looking for in plain sight.

"Well, that didn't work very well…" Telluce said with a roll of her eyes and a mouthful of chicken. "Mother didn't realize that Frieza would get word from his secret agents that a random Saiyan child was suddenly moving the earth or summoning fire in a pure fit of rage…"

"Queen Cress, however, saw an opportunity," Broc continued.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"A child born to the Guardian and the strongest Saiyan Prince would become the key to Frieza's destruction and a one way ticket for the Saiyans to conquering the galaxy. Or so the Queen thought."

"A month after my arrival and of Frieza's knowledge of where I was, Prince Vegeta's eminent betrothal to yours truly was announced. We were to marry upon Vegeta's fifteenth birthday, my thirteenth." Bulma gasped. She never would've thought that Vegeta was to marry someone else. Then again, he was a prince back in his planet so, and just like any royalty his marriage would've been planned well before he could even speak. She looked at Telluce, slightly jealous. This woman would've been Vegeta's wife instead of herself. She shook her head. No. _That was in the past_, she thought, _Vegeta chose me voluntarily rather than out of obligation. Then again…_She looked at Trunks and felt a slight waiver in her rationality.

"So you're two years younger than him? Trunks asked.

Telluce nodded. "Anyway, despite the Queen's constant lessons, our marriage never came to pass because, as you probably know, our planet got destroyed over a hundred years ago."

Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. "Wait, no! It hasn't been a hundred years."

"When Planet Vegeta was invaded by Frieza's army," Broc continued without bothering to correct Vegeta. "We managed to escape with our lives thanks to Peaz and the Queen. We got into the first ship we could find but as the ship flew past the planet's atmosphere, the blast from the Frieza's destructive explosion sent us hurling across the universe without any way to stop it. We landed on another Earth initially unaware that we had landed in another Universe.

"We were greeted by a reluctant group of women who only saw us as a threat and not some poor, stranded children. The same night we arrived, another ship that had been in within Frieza's blast landed on the same planet. Space pirates: always thirsty for more. When they realized that they had a new planet and galaxy prime for the taking…well, they made it quite obvious what they wanted."

"Of course, when they saw us they immediately blurted out that we were Saiyans…but that's as far as we let them go."

"I finished the job real quick," Telluce said. "The women that found us were Guardians themselves of that Galaxy. They could've handled it themselves but I needed them dead before they said anything else. We had just lost our home. Our families…." _I thought you were dead, Vegeta. I had lost all my purpose as a Guardian with everyone dead… _Telluce had wanted to say. "I just wanted a new beginning for my friends. After taking care of the Space Pirates, I had made it clear to the women that had found us that we weren't there to threaten them- we were just children from a destroyed plane- they took us in. Quite a sob story we gave them…" Telluce felt an old pang of guilty for lying to Haruka and Michiru all those years ago but she had done what anyone looking for a new beginning would've done: lie.

"For us, Planet Vegeta has been destroyed for over a hundred years. In fact it has been…" Telluce did the math in her head; she had been six when the planet had been destroyed. Nine when the Queen had claimed her throne…she had stopped aging by her twentieth birthday…She had last celebrated her 128th birthday with Michiru Mama in Neptune during the summer. "It has been 122 years for us actually."

Vegeta spilled his coffee. "You were six the last time I heard from you!" he shouted, unable to believe the girl that used to follow him almost everywhere was now over a century older than him. "How is this even possible?"

"All thanks to the Queen of the Galaxy we have lived in for the last hundred years," Sage said with a long, dreamy sigh. "Neo-Queen Serenity is a beautiful and strong woman. She has this great power that has allowed us to stop aging and live for a long time. Her powers are strong enough to destroy planets with a simple wave of her staff if she wished, but her heart has no darkness and therefore would never do such thing."

"I thought you guys said that everyone has a little darkness," Vegeta grunted with a roll of his eyes.

"She's the light in the darkness," Telluce said with a whisper as the guilt anchored itself deeper into her heart, making it heavy with regret. Why had she snapped at the Queen and at the other Guardians? They had been just as frustrated as Telluce had been regarding Nemesis. Of course they were going to doubt her and her alliance to the Queen, she would've too. Telluce's thoughts went to Small Lady and the King; they were waiting for the Queen to return safe and sound. Telluce had to finish this soon…Destroy Nemesis without the hesitation from the Queen's kind heart.

"She sees the goodness in everyone," Telluce continued on. "When the Ice Queen Ledyanaya came and destroyed half of the human population along with all forms of monarchy, countries and leaderships, Neo Queen Serenity had offered Ledyanaya a new beginning; a chance to start over again even though she had just slaughtered millions of people. The Ice Queen, of course, refused her offer and attacked once again adding more to her deadly tally. In the end, the Neo-Queen Serenity managed to defeat Ledyanaya with the help of her friends. In the end, Instead of feeling happy over her victory, Serenity felt sorrow for poor Ledyanaya."

"That sort of pity on an enemy will be the death of this apparently powerful queen," Vegeta said with a snort.

"What would you know about being a fair and good ruler," sneered Telluce. "You were an arrogant, selfish prince who would throw a fit whenever he didn't get his way."

"So!" Trunks interrupted Vegeta's outburst. He needed answers and an explosion of anger from his father wasn't going to get him what he wanted. "Putting aside the fact that you're over a hundred year old and have tried to kill my father once, what has brought you guys back to this universe?" Trunks asked. Telluce stared at the boy's eyes, deciding that she couldn't risk any more splits from the original timeline.

"Nemesis holds Bart's heart," she explained without missing a beat. "He would've never attacked you guys if he had been in full control of himself…Yes, he disliked Vegeta but his loyalty to the Crown and his kind is far stronger than his dislike for the Prince."

"King," Broc corrected.

"Tsk," Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Without him, my powers are unbalanced."

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma.

The doorbell rang, prompting a woman to scurry from the kitchen's sink to the front door.

Telluce took out a small compact that was decorated with tiny jewels. It reminded Bulma of the antique jewelry she would find in the charity auctions she used to go. Bulma's eyes shone at the large blood orange diamond Telluce had dug out of the compact and now held in between her hands. "Earth, Fire, Wind and Water, are the four elements that are the bases of all life, across all universes. I can control all four of them while Broc, Cassia, Sage and Bart control one element each. Our powers were meant to protect our people. Without Bart's fire, I'm unable to feel the balance around me and without balance I can't fully use my powers." There was another reason that there were four Sentinels and a Guardian, each with the power of a god. Long before the planet had been destroyed, Vegeta was supposed to begin his training with Peaz to get him ready for his godly transformation. Best for him to not know now.

"What does Nemesis want?"

_Your son_, Telluce wanted to say. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and said, "To be honest, I'm unsure."

There was a sudden spike in the air; a chill ran up and down Telluce's spine. An aura dark and cold was approaching the room. Telluce remained on her seat calmly sipping away her coffee while Vegeta and his children all leapt from their seats ready to fight whoever was approaching the room. Telluce found this development interesting. She and the Sentinels had been taught by Peaz to gauge auras and their overwhelming energies. In other words, they had never really needed the use of the scouters but would use them to keep up appearances. Vegeta and the other Saiyans had always been reliant on them. For Vegeta to feel her approach was definitely an improvement to the arrogant prince she had known.

"I could say I'm surprised to see you…but I'm not." Telluce said with a small, one sided smile.

"Glad to have found you, Telluce"

* * *

Percel sat in alone the dining room going over the notes she had taken regarding Bra and the current flow of time. She was exhausted and perhaps ought to go to bed but with the awakening of Bra as a Guardian earlier than expected… things were a bit more complicated now. Percel was not a guardian herself but had been trained as one since she had been able to walk. When he had been alive, her father had made sure to get her trained and ready to be part of Small Lady's team. Be the brute Saiyan force and strength when it wasn't there; to finish the job when others didn't have the strength or heart to do it.

However, time as Percel knew it was jumbled and branching out into many different directions. Planets had begun to fade from existence. The first had been Venus. From one day to another it had disappeared and its records in history had been altered. Apparently the planet had been destroyed hundreds of years before when Neo-Queen Serenity still sat on the throne, taking its Queen with it. The same thing had happened to Neptune, Jupiter, Saturn and Mars. Lady Serenity had gone to find answers in the Cauldron but had been left in shock when she had found out that it too had been destroyed.

According to Pluto, this was an anomaly. Of course she would know…she had been there to witness the perfect, pure timeline that had seen the rise and stability of the now apparently dead planets. Without much persistence from Lady Serenity, Pluto had allowed them to time travel and fix the timeline before things became too erratic. They needed to stop Nemesis from destroying the planets and put things back to normal; to allow time to flow in one direction not have hundreds of fractures going on at once.

"Good Morning!" A cheery voice said.

"Morning already, JunJun?" Percel asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Don't tell me you've been sitting here all this time?"

"Err…"

"No wonder you look like crap."

"Thanks!" Percel said as she rolled her eyes and closed the books. Nothing was going to get accomplished the right way if she was this tired and overlooking crucial detail. "I'm going to take a shower and get some rest. Gods, I'm glad it's the weekend though…I don't think I would've been able to deal with a school full brats today." Jun nodded in agreement as she started the coffee maker.

A sudden thud from the above floor made both women jump on the spot. They looked at each other as a reassurance that they weren't crazy: the thud had been real. As they rushed upstairs looking for the source of the sound, Percel caught a glimpse of JunJun's transformation wand, ready to be used just in case. Percel herself was gathering her Ki, ready to blast someone to pieces if need be.

Instead of a deadly intruder, they had found their queen slumped on the floor, clutching her chest and trying to calm her breathing. Her husband, King Helios, was kneeling by her side, his hand stroking her silvery pink hair. "The attacks are getting worse," he said. "Our universe is dying…I can vaguely feel it but it seems our Earth has been destroyed." Percel put the emotions on hold. Right now it wasn't the time to grieve for her family. Her own mate had been there, waiting for her to come back from the mission. Her hands formed into tight fists. She needed to finish this soon.

"There is something else," Lady Serenity said as she looked up to her concern friends. "What did Pluto say about two of a kind being in the same spot?"

"That it should never happen?" Jun offered.

Lady Serenity nodded. "I can feel her, me, the other me, crying out. She's weak and afraid. But what I find even stranger is that I'm getting images of not only of a younger me but of another version of myself. A much darker version."

"You're telling us that there is another version of you here?" Percel asked and was nearly floored when Lady Serenity nodded.

"What sort of images are you seeing?" Helios asked.

"An explosion," Lady Serenity offered. "A man in a cloak, telling me that I he can help me." She shook her head. "A woman smiling at me, while I can't move… Nothing makes any sense."

"All the time jumping Nemesis has done is causing all of this," Percel offered. "It seems that your memories are jumbled with the ones from other fractured time lines. We have to find Nemesis and stop her before she destroys everything, most importantly the Cauldron." She raked her head fiercely with both hands from the frustration. "We need to make time whole again. Fix everything before everything goes to shit."

Helios helped Lady Serenity to her feet, her night gown disheveled but she didn't seem to care. "Jun get Cere, Palla and Ves immediately. Percel, better get all the information you have ready for presentation."

"What are we doing?" Jun asked. "Or should I ask where are we going?"

"We're going to Capsule Corp and pay a visit to our dear student," Lady Serenity explained. "And we're going to need Percel, our half Saiyan friend, as our one way ticket past her father."

* * *

Bulma stared at the nearly empty cup of coffee wondering if she should refill it with more caffeine or alcohol. As she gazed at the tall slender young woman with the purple eyes and the black hair she sighed. Alcohol it was. She went straight to the cabinet behind the bar and took out a brand new bottle of wine. She could feel Vegeta's stare boring holes in her back but she didn't care. This morning was proving to be too much for her. Actually the last fifteen hours were proving to be too much for her.

"How did you find me?" Telluce asked.

"Well…I had some help."

Bulma turned to see find a dog, or at least something that came from the wolf family, sitting by the woman's legs.

"Is that-" Vegeta was cut short by the dog's snarl. Whatever that thing was it definitely didn't like Vegeta.

"Hi boy!" Telluce beamed as she slid from her chair. The beast gave Vegeta one last hard look before trotting towards Telluce. "You found me Roth. Who's a good boy?" She stole a piece of bacon from Broc's plate and gave it to the dog looking animal.

"I'm sorry," Bulma said as she gulped her first glass of wine. "But who are you?"

"Oh." The woman's face turned a little pink before bowing slightly to Bulma. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe, Telluce's older sister."

"Are you a Saiyan as well?" Bra asked.

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I'm human. We were just both raised together. Speaking of, Haruka Papa and Michiru Mama are well…angry, among other things."

"I figured," Telluce mumbled as she sat back on her chair. "Look Hotaru, I can't hang around them. Any of them. I need to finish this as soon as I can whichever way possible. If people die, innocent people …I don't need Neo Queen Serenity's disappointed look, Hotaru."

"Whatever you think needs to be done you have to understand that we need you," Hotaru said. "We're weak in this universe. Our powers are not strong enough to go against Nemesis."

"You won't have to go against her because I will take care of this myself."

"Who is Nemesis?" Vegeta asked.

"She is Chaos incarnate," Hotaru explained. "May I?" Vegeta just rolled his eyes but with a simple hand gesture he allowed Hotaru to take a chair. "Chaos is the source of all evil; as long as there is light, she will be darkness. The first time I dealt with her was a long time ago. Without my knowledge I was sharing my body with an evil spirit called Mistress 9 who, after much time later, we found out was an incarnation of Chaos. The last time we saw her was when she had been within Sailor Galaxia. Before meeting Chaos, Galaxia was a poor, lost soul who wanted to become the strongest warrior in the universe. That sort of wish, however, got her lured into Chaos' trap." Bulma poured coffee into Hotaru's mug who and thanked her before continuing with her story.

"Eventually those two became one powerful source of evil, but Sailor Moon eventually saved Galaxia and defeated Chaos but by then Galaxia had lost the will to fight and disappeared into what we call the Cauldron. Up to this day we don't know if she's been reborn again or not…that would've been her decision in the end. As for Chaos…well she was sealed away for a long time. Well, until now. She has found another vessel to do her bidding: Morya."

"Was it Chronos who told you all of this?" Sage asked.

"Yes. She explained to us that Morya was never supposed to be a vessel for Chaos," Hotaru continued. "According to Chronos, your child, Telluce, and the Prince's for that matter, was supposed to destroy Morya's home planet before she was sacrificed to Chaos. Since that didn't happen…"

"Morya grew up to house Chronos within herself," Broc finished. It all made sense. At least it did to him anyway. "If there was no child between Prince Vegeta and the Guardian then that allowed Morya to continue living. It allowed Chaos to return way before the birth of Sailor Cosmos as we thought it would happen."

Hotaru nodded. "Exactly. This was never supposed to happen, but it did, and now we have to fix it before Morya gets her hands on Trunks' heart crystal and kill Bra's mother as we were told and as we promise we would do."

Telluce threw Hotaru a warning look but it was too late. Vegeta slammed both his hands on the table and glared at the four Saiyans in front of him. "You seemed to have forgotten something, Telluce. What does this woman mean 'kill off Bra's mother?' No one will get their hands on my wife or my son as long as I'm still alive. If you don't tell me immediately, I will kill you on the spot!"

Telluce sneered at Vegeta, "I would like to see you try!"

"Vegeta, stop it!" Bulma immediately put her drink down and went over to Vegeta to calm him down. "Just…let her explain and if we don't like what she says, then maybe-"

"It was your daughter who came to get me," Telluce said in a venomous tone. "She was older, battled hardened and accompanied by a young man named Goten. Both broke into the Palace looking for Sailor Pluto but were detained. They told me that Vegeta, Bra and Goten were the only ones left; every member of their friends and family had been murdered. The Nemesis they fought had an army but her two strongest fighters were Goku and Trunks." Telluce paused for a moment, not wanting to continue but Vegeta's hardened look pissed Telluce off that she continued. "Bra's mother, Bulma, was killed a bit after the war had started sacrificing herself to save Vegeta when Nemesis had her eyes on him." Bulma's gasp made Telluce feel bad but if Vegeta wanted the truth then he'll get it.

"They told us that Goku had killed his own family leaving only Goten behind; that they had lived a life of being hunted down by Nemesis's army. Apparently, the other Vegeta was given a chance to change his life, to go back in time and "fix" the mistake in the timeline. Which I suppose the "fix" would entail Vegeta and me growing up and becoming rulers of Planet Vegeta and having children who then in turn would destroy Planet Nemesis. According to the Bra I met, that Vegeta refused because that meant that he would never meet his wife and have his children. So instead, Bra went to the Universe where I was living in hopes to give this timeline another chance. A chance for her brother not be taken by Nemesis, for her mother not to die…She sent me here to help you be able to survive. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Telluce stood from her chair and faced Vegeta from across the table.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was trying to avoid any repercussion of you knowing would have. Us being here has already changed things. According from Bra's account of things you were never attacked at the party." Telluce knew that she ought to stop. Her anger had gotten the best of her a few hours ago against the Guardians…she didn't need that to happen again with Vegeta. But that didn't stop her. She was still mad at him. Mad that he had left. Mad that their planet had been destroyed and it had been his fault. If he hadn't ignored her Communication he would've helped with Frieza's defeat. Instead of stopping…she continued on.

"In fact, Vegeta, you should be grateful that I saved your sorry ass, otherwise you've become a puppet just like Goku. For all you know you could've been the one to kill your own family. We have changed time one too many times, Vegeta. This information will only change the way you'll behave from now on and that will have a domino effect on the rest of the time flow." Telluce looked at Vegeta straight in the eye. Waiting for his hands to flinch. One single attack and Telluce wouldn't hold back.

Bulma looked at Vegeta's stunned face. She felt numb after hearing what Telluce had been hiding but somehow managed to understand that she did it to protect her family. If Telluce hadn't been here to help in this universe the things the other older Bra had seen and gone through would come to pass.

Chichi, Pan, Gohan…everyone…they were all in danger.

"We have to do something," Trunks said. "We can't let her do this. We have to tell Goten about what's going to happen."

"What's your plan?" Vegeta asked, ignoring his son's panic.

Telluce said nothing but stared at the general direction of the front door. "Someone's here…" She burrowed her brow. The aura she was sensing was warm and familiar but it didn't make sense for it to be here. That instant the doorbell rang again and it was Vegeta this time that went to answer the door after barking at the poor woman that he was going to take care of it. Telluce gave the woman a sheepish smile before marching after Vegeta; not wanting to be left behind, everyone else followed suit.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta snarled at the group of people in front of him. He didn't like them. Their Ki signature was off the roof for a group of people that looked like Vegeta could snap in half with just one hand. Bra, being the smallest of the group managed to worm her way to the front by her father.

"Good morning," one of the women said cheerfully.

"Miss Usi?" Bra asked, confused. What was her homeroom teacher doing here? It wasn't just Miss Usi standing outside her front door but the rest of her new teachers as well. She looked at her brother, confused. "Today's Saturday, right? I didn't need to go to school?"

Bulma recognized them immediately as Bra's new teachers. "Is everything alright Miss Usi? Has she been acting up in class again?"

"They aren't real teachers," Telluce said. The pink hair, red eyes…

"Time is officially broken," Broc said as he kneeled down. Sage and Cressia followed immediately suit. Telluce on the other hand bowed from the waist up but continued to stare.

"Hotaru, is that you?" The one with the pink hair asked, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Chibiusa?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! If you like what you've read! Please tell me! T_T Reviews are nice to get. Make it my Christmas present! Hahaha! Thank you guys for reading! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hey guys! So sorry for the delay! We got a puppy just before Christmas and didn't have much time to write. Half the time I was training, cleaning pee, or wondering what she had in her mouth. She's four months now and is still a handful. But not as much as she used to be when we first got her. Being a first time doggy parent doesn't help either. Hahaha! Anyway! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the wait and for sticking with me still. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Sailor Moon or DBZ related.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Chibiusa?" The pink haired woman chuckled. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

Hotaru couldn't believe her eyes. The last time she had seen Small Lady it had been only a few days ago as the girl complained about not being able to open her Christmas present. And here she was now, fully grown, standing just outside the compound looking at Hotaru as if they hadn't seen each other in decades. All traces of the spoiled brat were gone and were replaced by a tall and proud woman with deep garnet eyes and silvery pink hair. Hotaru also noticed that the princess wasn't alone. She was accompanied by The Amazon Quartet, the same one she had fought and had seen being sent away to their deep sleep, a grown Helios and a woman Hotaru found familiar. She had dark hair with matching eyes, a tanned complexion and most importantly a tail just like Telluce's.

"Percel?" Hotaru asked, unsure if she was right, her eyebrows bunched in the middle with doubt.

"Queen Saturn," said Percel as she gave Hotaru a small bow. As she raised herself up, Hotaru noticed the fleeting glance Percel had given her father.

"You're a queen?" Bulma asked in shock. The woman with the cold stare didn't strike Bulma as a queen. Then again, not much made sense and appeared normal to her any more.

"Yes, but that's not of importance right now." Hotaru needed to know why Chibiusa was here or how she had gotten here.

"You're right," Vegeta snarled at Hotaru before directing his glare at Chibiusa and company. "Clearly you're not who my wife and daughter thought you were. So who are you?"

"I am Queen Lady Serenity, Ruler of the Moon Kingdom and protector of my Galaxy. This is my husband, Helios, King of Earth."

"King and Queen?" Hotaru asked, shocked. "Then that means…"

"Mother and Father haven't been around for over 500 years," Lady Serenity said with a thin smile. Bulma's left eye twitched at the whole '500 years' comment. How were these people still alive! For a fleeting moment she thought they were all vampires. It would certainly make sense at how old all of them were. However, the scientific side of her told her that vampires weren't real and that perhaps life expectancy was different in other universes. That would make sense even though she didn't wholly discard the whole vampire scenario.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked, knowing she shouldn't be asking such questions. One of the Amazon Quartet shook her head as Hotaru had expected. "I'm sorry, your highness, but we cannot divulge on something that's part of your own future." Hotaru nodded, understanding the implications of her knowing more than necessary about what was coming.

"I'm sorry we lied to you Bra," Lady Serenity said as she lowered herself down to Bra's level. "We had to do it to get close to you, to keep watch over you, your development and your awakening as a Guardian."

"Why?" Bulma asked, fury building in her chest.

"Mind if we come in…?" The guy with the silvery white hair asked sensing Bulma's anger. "We'll start from the beginning."

* * *

Morya stared at the Heart Crystals that were floating about her. Knowing the White Queen's modus operandi, she will come barging in soon, attempting to save everyone from Morya's clutches and screaming about love and redemption for her. But Morya didn't care; the White Queen could have them all the Heart Crystals and guide them to their proper universe and owner. All but the eleven of them, that is. Morya needed these very important crystals to become one crystal that not only would unite all universes together but would also be more powerful than that infernal Silver Imperial Crystal the White Queen held.

She could feel Chaos stirring inside. The thought of not being able to accomplish the goal was making the Goddess feel anxious.

After becoming one with the Goddess, Morya had traveled to another universe by what she liked to call 'the back door.' Her planet was so close to the edge of the universe that it was easy for her to fly and get to universe that housed the White Queen. Morya didn't do anything then against her; she could hardly understand the Goddess yet. Instead she followed instinct and traveled to the place Chaos wanted her to go: Galactica Palace. After a year of searching, Morya had finally found the old sword in the outskirts of the Palace underneath a boulder. Once she had the sword in hand, Chaos's will and presence became stronger. With that sword they had torn through time and space attempting to find the best candidates for Chaos's Universe Crystal; they couldn't fail this close to their goal.

"We have to move fast," Morya said to herself as she raised herself from the throne, her heels clicking loudly in the empty throne room with each step she took. She needed to get the Prince's Heart Crystal as soon as possible. With the White Queen around, however, she felt that this fight was not going to be fair.

Morya needed strength, but not by numbers. She thought back on what Kotono had said to her about her newest addition to the army. She already had a Saiyan in her ranks but the new one she had acquired was stronger by far. This Saiyan had two strong offsprings that Morya could use in her army and that Morya herself had instructed Kotono to get. So where were they? With them on her side, Morya should be able to defeat the White Queen without any loses to her ranks.

Then there was the issue of that Pesky Saiyan woman.

A Guardian with a heart tainted by the darkness. She could use that to her advantage as well. There's nothing stronger than a full willing heart ready to join her ranks. If she could see that Saiyan again, she could perhaps win her over. Get her to turn her back on the White Queen.

'_Serenity has a strong bond with everyone around her'_ The Goddess whispered. '_Shatter that loyalty and you'll win her heart._'

Without thinking twice, Morya opened the grand door to the throne room and yelled at the first person she laid her eyes on. "Get me Kotono!" She snapped at a young lady that was carrying a bowl of water. The girl was so startled by the sudden bellowing that she dropped the bowl, shattering the porcelain bowl upon impact. Morya sneered at the girl's incompetence. "Clean that up and then get Kotono."

"Yes, Lady!"

She didn't need to wait for Kotono for long which made Morya wonder if the girl had bothered to clean up her mess. No matter. She had more important things to work and worry about. The man stood motionless, waiting for her to speak. "Have you found the new half-breeds like I asked you to?"

"I have found their location; I was on my way to choose a retrieval team when I was summoned when I was suddenly summoned." Morya let his comment go, knowing that killing Kotono would do her no service. Two things needed to happen for Morya and, most importantly, the Goddess, to be happy: the securing the Prince's Heart Crystal and the loyalty of the two Half-Breed Saiyans.

"There's a slight change of plans," Morya said as she went for the transformation wand that she kept hilted like a small dagger to her side. "You will take the new Saiyan-"

"Goku," Kotono interrupted.

"Right." She reminded herself that she needed Kotono. For now, at least. "You will take Goku and as many others you think you'll need and get the two Half-Breeds. Simultaneously, I will take Bartlett and five more fighters back to the Compound to retrieve the Prince's Heart Crystal."

"At the same time?"

"Yes. If the White Queen decides to interfere, she'll have to choose who she wants to save. Now go." She waved Kotono away. "Prepare yourself for battle. Tell Bartlett and five others to get ready as well, we'll leave on sundown."

* * *

Telluce watched as the grown Small Lady, guarded by Percel, Helios and the Amazon Quartet, sat herself on the same table where just a few minutes ago Telluce had been explaining to Bulma her past and why they had come to this universe. Even though the others could not pick it up, the wind around the compound had become stiff. Telluce pushed her energy against Broc, a silent reminder that his emotions regarding his daughter could and should not interfere with the natural air around the humans.

The Percel Telluce knew was just shy of her eightieth birthday; a mere child in the Earth Kingdom. She lived with her mother in Crystal Tokyo and was part of Small Lady's group of friends. The mother, Katherine, lived within the Palace as Head Chef in the Palace. Telluce knew that Broc would train the girl the same way they had been trained back in Planet Vegeta. Now seeing her here, her stoic glance, the strong muscles…she knew that Broc had done well.

"Your first question will pertain as to why we're here, isn't it right, Lady Telluce?" Telluce blinked at such formal title. It wasn't wrong or presumptuous of Lady Serenity to call her that…it was indeed her title thanks to Haruka and Michiru. But no one had ever bothered to use it. Lady Serenity gave Telluce a small smile, "It has been a long time, friend."

"I'm sorry if I don't think so, your Majesty," Telluce chuckled. "I just saw you a few days ago during the Winter Conclave; you hadn't been the happiest child then." Telluce wasn't sure if she should mention that she had been throwing a fit for the lack of Christmas Presents.

"Ah…the meetings."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little chat but can either one of you care to explain who you are and what you're doing here?" Vegeta snarled.

"Yes! I apologize," Lady Serenity said with a big, sincere smile. "As I stated before coming in, my name is Lady Serenity and my group has come from another universe with two goals in mind: awaken your daughter as a Guardian and bring the downfall to Nemesis."

"So this Nemesis person has been messing with your world as well?" Bulma asked. "No…I want to know first is why is my daughter so important with this so called awakening?"

"We'll answer all your questions all in due time, Mrs. Briefs." Percel held one of her hands up, an indication for Bulma to stop talking. The twitch on Bulma's eye came more rapidly. They had better explain themselves soon, she thought, or shew as going to unleash Vegeta on them. "There're a lot of anomalies in our world and timeline that couldn't be ignored," Percel continued very slowly, unsure on what she could and couldn't say. "One of our biggest variances was the destruction of some planets within our Solar System that well… I know for a fact that had in perfect condition the night before."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"One day," Lady Serenity began to explain. "I woke up to find an old friend and advisor gone; erased from existence. I kept looking for her but all I kept getting were weird looks from the courtiers to the staff. Everyone had been so worried that my physician had been summoned without my knowledge to check on my mental state. After I dismissed him and his medicine, I started to dig more. When I checked the library records, they showed that the planet Venus had been destroyed a hundred years before my mother even took the throne. There were no records regarding Minako Aino or Sailor Venus. Eventually the same happened to Neptune, Jupiter, Mars and Saturn."

"But how can that be?" Telluce asked; as she suppressed a shudder of her mother all of the sudden vanishing. What would Haruka have done? "Lady Minako is alive and well in our timeline. How can you be our future when, according to your records, the planets were destroyed many years before Queen Serenity took the throne. I was there when she was crowned as Queen. All the Guardians were with her."

"Nemesis…" Broc said.

"That's our best conclusion," said Percel. "Her followers are wreaking havoc in our timeline while she's away creating time splinters and fractures. From what we have gathered, the planets disappearing came from different alternate timelines of our world and universe. The planets being destroyed was always in the cards, but it never happened thus creating the timeline we all know. But now thanks to Nemesis, she has brought the 'might be' to our present."

"How is it that you guys can remember but not others?" Bulma asked as she tried to wrap her head around the issue.

"That's a good question," JunJun exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "We don't know. We think that it's the protection and blessing of Pluto that has allowed us to keep our memories of the real timeline. Our overall goal is to stop Nemesis before she destroys the Cauldron, the source of all of the Guardian's powers and prevent her from causing any more destruction."

Lady Serenity looked at Bulma and gave her a small smile. "Your daughter has the potential to tip the scale against a dangerous woman. Once Nemesis destroys the Cauldron, no more Guardians will be born and the planets will start to disappear. Your daughter had to be awakened early as a Guardian just in case Nemesis did manage to destroy the Cauldron. Otherwise she would have never awakened and our chances of defeating Nemesis would be even slimmer."

"How do you even know I can help?" Bra asked.

Lady Serenity smiled kindly at her. "You're Half Saiyan, just like one of my best friends so I know how powerful you can be. But what makes you even more special is the fact that you're a Guardian. You have such strength, power and possibilities within yourself."

"But what if I don't want this Guardian thing?" Bra asked, stubbornly looking at her mother and father for support. Bulma's face was full of worry for her while her father showed absolutely nothing; he was always the one with the poker face.

"That's not something you just give up. You're born with it," Helios answered with a small reassuring smile at the young girl.

"This is crazy though!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Indeed," Telluce said, "because regardless of this girl being a Guardian, I'll be the one to put a stop to Nemesis."

"All you want is revenge," PallaPalla pointed out. "She took someone from you and-"

"She took my mate," Telluce snarled, angry that there was now another group that wanted to get in her way. She had managed to get Queen Serenity's group away and now here was her daughter attempting to get in Telluce's way. "She's strong and dangerous. She's a Guardian herself with the power of Chaos inside her; you know how that goes, right guys? Remember Galaxia?" She looked at the Amazon Quartet who said nothing to her but stared daggers at Telluce. "There's no way a brat like her can help defeat such strong warrior."

"The Fires don't lie," Ves said. Cressia immediately knew what she meant. Just like Queen Mars herself, Ves could look into the fires and get glimpses of the future. "Bra, Guardian of Earth, wielder of healing waters, will hold the key to Nemesis' destruction."

"This is insane," Bra whispered. "There's no way…" she shook her head. "This is impossible. I can't do this..." and with that, Bra took off towards the compound's backyard.

For a few moments everyone stared at the back door in which Bra had left. Serenity felt sad for the girl. Just like all the Guardians, she had been asked to put on the weight of the world on her shoulders. Telluce on the other hand wanted Bra to stay out of it until she was ready to fight like a true Saiyan and a Guardian. The last thing she needed was the Princess to die; Telluce didn't need another Royal's death in her mind.

"I'll go talk to her," Bulma said to Vegeta and Trunks, breaking the silence Bra's departure had brought.

"I'll take care of it, mom." Trunks put a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder and followed his little sister outside. Wondering what the hell he was going to say to her.

* * *

"Hey Squirt, you alright?" Trunks asked Bra, who was sitting on an old swing their parents had gotten her when she was a child. Bra shrugged her shoulders and said nothing. "Sound big…this Guardian thing."

"I'm scared," Bra whispered, afraid of what Trunks was going to think of her. Trunks' upbringing had been very different than Bra's. Vegeta had trained with his son since an early age, had groomed him to be a strong and fearless warrior; to be ready to fight at any moment's notice. She had heard stories of Buu before he became the reason some 'all-you-can-eat' buffets had gone bankrupt. She had heard, with fascination and admiration towards her older brother how he and Trunks had fought against this crazy alien. How Trunks (and Goten) had gone head to head against the God Beerus. They had lost immediately but he had the courage to fight. Bra on the other hand…

Vegeta had tried to train her at an early age as well. But as Bra became older, the less she became interested in training with her father. As she grew up, Bra began to care more about her friends, boys, make up, school, going shopping…everything but fighting much to Vegeta's dismay. He hadn't press her to train, but now Bra wished he had urged her a bit more so she wouldn't be so afraid. Bra was strong and she knew it…but what could that strength accomplish if you didn't know what you were doing with it. "What if I can't do what they want me to do?"

"You're afraid you're going to fail?" Trunks asked as he leaned against the swing's pole, arms crossed. His stern eyes fixed on the far away buildings looking very much like his father. Bra nodded besides him. "I honestly think that you'll fail harder if you don't try at all. I've seen you fight, Bra, and I know what you're capable of. You're strong even though you haven't trained in years. And if these people are right, you have more hidden powers than what dad, or even Goku for that matter, has ever dreamed of."

Bra sighed as she closed her eyes and stopped swinging; both planted on the ground. "While that lady, Telluce, was telling us about her life, I was wondering what my friend Elizabeth was doing. And just like that, I got a small glimpse of her. I couldn't see where exactly she was or what she was doing but I knew it was her because I could hear her laugh as she were right beside me. I can feel this power inside me, Trunks. I can feel the people around me. For example…" She scrunched up her face, concentrating hard. "Dad, he's pacing back and forth, arguing with Telluce about who should train me. Telluce's energy is different than dad's, but I can tell that she's not the enemy because she feels warm. Or maybe her presence feels warms because she's super angry at dad….I don't know yet."

"That's really impressive," Trunks said, smiling at his sister. "You're not giving yourself credit here, kiddo. I think you'll do just fine. And besides, who's saying that you're doing this alone? I'll be here with you at every step of the way." He placed one of his big hands on her head and rubbed it.

"We have to get Goku back." Bra pointed out as she began to move gently back and forth on the swing. She could still remember Chi Chi's desperate cries when Goku hadn't come back.

"Yeah, we need him." Trunks paused for a moment and looked around him, afraid he would see him lurking behind a tree. "Just don't tell dad that I said that."

Bra laughed a little. "I promise."

* * *

Rei settle down on the grass across from the fire she had built.

She stared into the flames, hoping for a clear vision to appear, but much to her disappointment only shadows appeared. This new day had brought nothing but stress to the Guardian of Mars. Rei had woken up from a very stiff floor only to encounter the news that Hotaru was now gone as well. Serenity had calmed everyone down by claiming that she had seen Hotaru leave with Telluce's stuff and had instructed the young Guardian to bring Telluce back.

Serenity had also mentioned something that Rei hadn't really noticed until she had brought it up. Because they were in a whole other universe, their powers were muted, hence the reason why Rei couldn't really see any visions.

She groaned internally as she stared at the dancing fire. She had been too harsh with Telluce; she shouldn't have allowed Fenice to get to her. Sailor Chronos had her own prejudice against Telluce and her friends but it shouldn't have consumed Rei as fiercely as it had. But she was afraid but was too stubborn to admit it to anyone, including herself. The idea of their kingdom coming to an end, of everything crumbling down in a matter of seconds after all the sacrifices they had done…

Rei had pushed Telluce so hard that she had seen, for the first time ever, the girl's hatred towards them before taking off.

Who could blame her, Rei thought as she groaned; beads of sweat were beginning build on her forehead but she didn't mentally register them. They had called Telluce a traitor after all the help she had given them during the war against the Ice Queen. Of the support she would lend by training the new guards. And how was she repaid for her help?

By being called out a murderer and traitor.

With a heavy sigh she stood from the ground and looked into the horizon, half wondering what was going to happen to them and their kingdom if they didn't take care of Nemesis the way Telluce wanted it done.

Perhaps the Outer Guardians had the right policy regarding situations like these. Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made and lives had to be lost.

* * *

Vegeta did nothing but train the rest of that afternoon. The GR room was his outlet from everyone and everything; the usually empty Compound was now crowded with people he didn't care about. Bulma, of course, was being the hospitable one by offering food to all the newcomers. Vegeta had tried to urge his wife to make them go away but she didn't budge. She claimed that if this group could get Goku back and help against Nemesis then she was going to be courteous. She also reminded him of how her friendship with Whiz had helped them more than once.

Vegeta sneered at her before leaving for the one place where he could think and get some alone time: the Gravity Room. He was there for most of the afternoon. Six hours actually. And by the gods, he was starving by the time he was done training. He powered down the machine but contemplated on turning it back on to continue his training just in case the people were still there, enjoying his food and his space. His stomach, however, was having none of it.

He stepped out of the GR and by the placement of the sun he figured that it was six in the evening. As he made his way back to his house, still hoping that everyone had gone on their merry way, he spotted Telluce sitting on the grass, crossed legged and facing the setting sun. He stopped for a second and had the idea of approaching Telluce for a bit before going back inside.

Vegeta had to admit that he was both surprised and impressed that she and her Sentinels were still alive. The last time he had seen her or heard from the Guardian had been when she had sent a communication blabbering about Wylderflowers by the Capital's bank. She had never cared about flowers so Vegeta had found it very out of sorts that she was all of the sudden talking about them. When Telluce started to beg him to come see the flowers with her, he had promised just to shut her up. By the time he had arrived to Planet Vegeta with Raditz and Nappa, the young Prince had completely forgotten about his silly promise and had gone on about his business.

Against his stomach's wishes, Vegeta approached the meditating Saiyan. As he got closer, Vegeta noticed four bowls around Telluce; each filled with the elements she controlled. Pointing towards the North was Wind; a tiny tornado was whirling inside the bowl. South was dedicated for Water. The East bowl was made of steel and in it there was a small but intense Fire. Lastly, the West. The bowl was a simple one empty of any sort of decorations and filled with dirt, rocks and tree bark. Vegeta stopped in his tracks, figuring that it was best to leave the woman alone, let her do her thing and he was going to do his: eat.

"Always the broody one, Vegeta," Telluce said without bothering to turn around. With one simple hand gesture she calmed the fire and the tiny tornado, all the elements now stood still. "Still training like a madman as well. I suppose that things never change, no matter how many years have passed."

Vegeta scoffed at her. "It certainly beats your style of training."

"To each their own." Telluce stood from the wet ground and turned to face the hungry Saiyan. "How did you manage to get to this planet, Vegeta? I thought you died with everyone else."

"I got here thanks to Raditz. The idiot thought he could force his brother to help us take down a planet." He paused for a second to think. "That was a long while ago. When Frieza was still alive."

"He's dead?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Very much dead."

"I'm glad."

"How did you escape the explosion though?" Telluce asked again, pure curiosity was in her tone of voice.

"I wasn't in the Planet at all," Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest. "I was there for roughly an hour then I was sent to your mother's place to retrieve something Frieza wanted. However halfway down the journey we received orders from Frieza telling us to go to Planet Perpisia instead."

"Hmm…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her pensive look. "What is it woman?"

"It makes sense."

Vegeta's eye began to twitch. Was Bulma making dinner already? Gods, he was hungry. "Just spill it out already. I'm too hungry for this."

"I waited for you to come see me at the docks, Vegeta. You promised me that you would be there."

"I was little busy and had more important things to do than to see some flowers you found fancy."

Vegeta noticed her fist clench by her side and her face twist with anger. Instead of exploding as she usually would back home, she mouthed a couple of numbers before exhaling. "You don't understand…I think everything was planned from the very beginning. You came back home for roughly an hour. Was everything normal?"

He tilted his head, thinking. "From what I remember, yes."

"Was the Queen and the palace normal?"

"She was in a sour mood as soon as she saw me." Vegeta had tried to erase that last memory of his mother from his mind; the angry stare, the cold indifference that had reminded Vegeta of his father.

"She was disgusted of what you had become."

"Well she didn't do anything about Frieza taking me," Vegeta growled at her. "They just handed me over to him like I was nothing!"

"Would you let me finish?" Telluce replied with a venomous tone. When Vegeta said nothing, Telluce continued. "You saw nothing out of the ordinary. You met up with the Queen, then made your way towards my home city all the while I was waiting for you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes wondering how many times she was going to repeat that. "You were talking about wylderflowers, who cares about stupid flowers."

"If only you had listened to my communication more clearly…" Telluce said as she shook her head. "You're too oblivious to the small details and too selfish to see past your own agenda. Your mother would have been so disappointed in you. Didn't you know me well enough to know that that I didn't care about flowers? Why would I ever waste my time to talk about them? Hmm? I was being careful with what I was saying because any Comm being sent or received in Planet Vegeta were being recorded; I was protecting myself and you along with it." Vegeta's mouth went dry; she was right. The Comm had been weird from the start but he had paid no mind thinking she was just being stupid.

She went on. "Instead, you came back to the Planet, met with your mother and proceeded to make your way towards my home city. In that hour that was waiting for you, I watched as Frieza's men began to arrive. Commotion had started to ensue all around me when our people began to see their arrival as an invasion and not as a friendly visit. And I'm pretty sure I saw a mad Saiyan running around attempting to rally people behind him to fight against Frieza, I'm not sure anymore; I might've dreamt that part. I waited for at least thirty more minutes, but by then the whole Capital had gone to shit. I thought you were back at the palace and had joined the Queen in the fight to save our planet. I flew back to the Castle as fast as I could only to find it invaded by Frieza's army. I watched as The Saiyan Guard fought bravely against the invaders to protect your home. I was slowed down by the front gate and had to fight my way through the battle to find you and the Queen; as the Guardian you're two were my priority."

"Did you find her?"

"Aye, I did." Telluce's face darkened. "But you weren't there by her side. She was with Peaz and the Sentinels, fighting with all her strength and might. I got there just as Korodova was to land a hit on the Queen from behind. Luckily, I managed to tackle him just in time. Once the intruders that had been dealt I began to create a plan to secure her right to the throne and raise the army against Frieza but she sent me away."

"What?"

"She wanted me to find you." Telluce laughed. Vegeta noticed that it wasn't an amused laugh but a desperate one. "She said that you were somewhere in the Planet and wanted me to find you. To run away and find a place to properly train you as it was meant to be before you were taken away. But…we all know how that played out."

"Why would my mother want me trained? I had plenty of training, Telluce." This was the first time he had bothered to say her name. Telluce took notice of it but ignored it.

"You never knew the real reason Frieza came to get you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Because my father, the so called King of Planet Vegeta, couldn't say no to Frieza," Vegeta said bitterly. "So he offered me up as a bargain."

Telluce shook her head. "A month before Frieza came to claim you Peaz had declared that you were ready to begin Training under the Order of the Moon. You were supposed to go through hardships and endurance to get you ready for the godly transformation you were going to go through."

"What!"

"The reason why I was trying to get you to come to the docks with me was to tell you all of this. Even without the proper training, I was willing to bet that you were ready to receive our powers. The Order of the Moon taught us that the Saiyan God existed but could only be brought to life by giving up the four elemental powers of the Sentinels and my Saiyan energy. Don't you see Vegeta? You were destined to become the Saiyan God, capable of controlling the elements and becoming my equal. You had the chance to rally your people and defeat Frieza once and for all."

Vegeta said nothing. He was too stunned with what he was hearing. He had always been told that he was the strongest Saiyan, the most fearless and the one destined for greatness. As he had gotten older, Vegeta had figured that it was just talk from cowardly people attempting to be in Prince Vegeta's good side.

"Frieza, however, heard of the plans and immediately came to speak with King Vegeta. Either he gave you up or destroyed the planet. Your mother was livid, however. She argued with your father, claimed that if he couldn't find a way to bring his son back, then he wasn't fit to be a king. For what sort of king would give away his son without a fight, she said."

"In the end though, Broc, Cressia, Sage and Bart agreed that we couldn't stay in the planet anymore." Vegeta notice Telluce's eyes began to well. But the High Ranking Saiyans never cried. No matter what. "You weren't their priority, Cressia had said, I was. They had to keep me safe one way or another. I fought them so hard, Vegeta. I needed to find you; to fulfill the Queen's last wish." She shook her head as if she was trying to rid herself of the memory. "In the end, they had to restrain me and carry me to a ship. As we made our way to the docks, I saw our planet in ruins. Saiyans lay dead everywhere. Young children, Vegeta, slaughter before they could walk. There was carnage as far as I could see. Everything we had brought down to the other planets and rejoiced about it had made it home tenfold."

Vegeta had never known. For most of his life, he had believed an asteroid had killed his home planet. He had been upset then but he hadn't care much. His father had deserted him so he deserted his planet. His father had turned him into a slave for Frieza to beat the shit out of him whenever Vegeta tried to rise up against Frieza's ranks. Then the truth had come out: Frieza himself had destroyed their home planet. By then, however, Vegeta was more determined to topple Frieza over and take the planet trading organization to satisfy his greed than his thirst for revenge. He had never known, or had thought of, that his people had suffered. What sort of king would he had been if he hadn't even given his people a second thought?

Telluce continued. "And then…the explosion happened. Our Planet became this giant fiery orb before it became nothing but space dust. I felt it in my soul Vegeta. Every Saiyan that was still alive, fighting…I felt their death in me. And the Crystal felt it too because the moment the planet exploded, the Crystal cracked down the middle."

"You once told me that if the crystal were to break, you would die."

"That's exactly correct."

Vegeta had nothing to say.

"The only reason why I'm still alive is because they're out there." She looked up, towards the stars that were starting to show. "Some heeded our warnings and left the planet days…weeks before the final attack. We don't know how many we saved but the moment I set foot into this universe I knew…I knew they listened to us and left."

Vegeta was stunned. Vegeta had always believed he, the now apparently possessed clown, and his brother, Table, were the only three remaining pure blooded Saiyans out in the universe. If they were other Saiyans out there…where were they? Were they scattered? Were they living among other species? All of the sudden, Vegeta had the urge to go find them. But for what intent? Was he going to unite them and become their king? He shook the idea out of his head; instead he asked "How did you manage to warn everyone before it happened?"

"Remember that first mission Frieza sent me and the Sentinels to?"

"The one on Planet Ceviche?"

She nodded, "My first test as Frieza's Guardian; a secret weapon against planets that had a Guardian protecting them. I was instructed to get the Sailor Crystal from Sailor Ceviche and bring it back to Frieza. She, along with a few other Guardians from within that galaxy, had defeated all of Frieza's forces. Since it was our first mission, we were chaperoned by Pulla and Gargamoth. They were mostly there to make sure we did what we were supposed to. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a fellow Guardian; it felt wrong in my heart. However, Pulla and Gargamoth forced me by torturing my Sentinels, my friends and those I considered my family. Without even realizing it, I snapped.

Using the power of the four, I destroyed every single resident of that planet. I burned citizens alive; buried a town under the earth, used the water to drown a village, and the wind to sweep the rest away with a powerful tornado. It was all a show for those two, to show them what I could do. The fight against the Guardian was tough though. She was full of rage and hatred towards me but who could blame her. Her home had been destroyed and her people were dead. I won though, and once I obtained the Guardian's Crystal, I went back to Pulla and Gargamoth. I was also full of rage and hatred as well but towards myself and what I had done. And because of that darkness inside of me I used a technique I was forbidden to use: breath stealing and blood control.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I literally killed Gargamoth by taking his breath away. I certainly enjoyed watching him squirm, clawing at his throat as he tried to breathe. I still don't know if he died because of the lack of air or the fact that he punctured an artery. Pulla, on the other hand, well…after a few breath taking and self harming moments, he finally told me what I had an inkling of: Frieza was planning our destruction."

"You know long before it happened?"

Telluce nodded. "I warned the Queen who then contacted Peaz. Because of that threat the Queen felt that it was time she took measures into her own hands and leave the king out of it. Peaz on the other hand felt that it was time for you to be trained and get you ready for the upcoming war. Just because Frieza was afraid of us, it didn't mean that we were going to just go without a fight. Her plan was for us to become Frieza's worst nightmare."

"I remember that you came back to Frieza saying that the battle had been so fierce against the people of Ceviche and that's why Pulla and Gargamoth had died. Killed by the Guardian."

"I learned to speak half-truths to Frieza."

They stood facing each other, the awkward silence growing as neither Saiyan said anything. Finally it was Telluce who broke her silence. "I have hated you for such a long time that it's hard to not kill you on the spot." Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. "However, your wife seems lovely. Your children seem…normal."

"Lovely? Normal? What sort of life did you lead while you were away? You've gone soft, Telluce. If you hated me, nothing would've stopped you from killing me."

Telluce laughed. However, to Vegeta, which sounded a bit cynical for his taste. "I lived a life full of grandeur, pampering and misery." Telluce shrugged her shoulders. "They were good to me, Haruka and Michiru. But their sort of softness, goodness…it wasn't for me. They're in this world, all of them. Including Queen Serenity, the mother to the woman inside. However, I do hope they leave soon."

"So what happens now?"

"The next attack will be soon but don't know when." She took out a small notebook from the back pocket. "Goten, from the other timeline, spoke about an attack at his house. His father came, killed everyone. Trunks gets taken there and Goten barely manages to survive thanks to his brother. My plan is to wait for that attack to happen. I knock Bart and your friend Goku out, and defeat Nemesis to end this as soon as possible before things get too complicated. Then find the Guardian of Time for this universe, no matter how much she hates me, and have her rest time and close any time fractures. Same would go with the other universe where Queen Lady Serenity came from."

Vegeta nodded. "I'll go with you to the Son house, when it gets attacked. The boy, however, stays here."

It was Telluce's turn to scoff at him. "The boy? He's in his human twenty years of age. Well past being a boy. What has happened to you Vegeta? You've gone soft."

Vegeta stammered, unable to give the Saiyan woman an answer. Without bothering to wait for his answer, Telluce began her walk back to the compound. "Hey!" Vegeta called back to her.

"What is it now? I'm hungry, Vegeta."

Vegeta caught up to Telluce and began walking alongside her towards his house. He could smell the food the staff was cooking. "Well, what?" Telluce asked again.

"I'm glad you didn't die." And with that, Vegeta walked alone back to the compound, leaving a stunned Telluce behind.

* * *

Gohan had managed to put his mother to bed once again after making her eat something. She had been hysteric and half mad, ready to take on the enemy and bring their father back from the enemy's clutches. Gohan, himself, was half tempted to go out there with her to fight this unknown enemy but he knew better. If Vegeta, the Saiyan who always was neck to neck with his father, had been defeated, there was no hope for the half Saiyan who rarely trained. He cursed silently to himself as he watched the sun began its descent.

"It'll be best for your mother to stay with your grandfather," a deep voice said from behind Gohan. "Have Videl and Pan stay with her as well. Chichi's going to need her granddaughter to keep her mind off Goku while you and Goten are away. Unless you want Pan to fight as well."

Gohan knew what Piccolo meant. His daughter was thirteen years old, had won a few tournaments and had shown to be lover of a good fight just as her grandfather.

If they were going to fight and survive a fight against not only this new enemy but also their father, every capable of fighting the good fight was going to be needed. Everyone from Pan to Buu. He shook his head. No…not Buu, he would make matters worse. As he sighed deeply, wondering if he should allow Pan to fight, Gohan silently wished for Whiz or Beerus to appear and help out as well. The power of the God of Destruction would certainly help in a time of need such as this.

"It appears Vegeta survived." Goten came into the room delivering the news to both Piccolo and Gohan. "Bulma also mentioned that they have more information for us as soon as we make it over there. However, I don't think we should leave mom here by herself."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Tell Bulma we'll be there tomorrow morning. We'll take Mom, Videl and Pan to Grandfather either later tonight or early tomorrow."

"What do you think this is, Piccolo?" Goten asked. His young face of twenty five showed nothing but concern. Not only for his mother, but for the father who had suddenly deserted to be with the people that had attacked them.

Piccolo stayed quiet, thinking. "I don't know. But whatever that was its powerful enough to control your father. I don't like it any more than you guys, but it seems to me that we're going to fight your father with all our strength."

"The good thing is that dad can't transform into a God," Goten observed. "I don't think we'll be able to survive such a fight."

"I agree," Piccolo said with a simple head nod. "However, even without his godly transformation he's very strong."

"Yeah…" The younger brother said.

Gohan was about to say something when he felt some approaching the house. The Ki sent a cold shudder down his spine; it was all wrong and twisted. But he didn't have that much time to ponder on it. He was going to be here soon.

"Goten! Quick! Get mom out of here." Piccolo had sensed it too for his expression had darkened. Gohan didn't know if he could do it, to fight him head on. But he had his brother and family to protect.

"What? What's wrong with you, Gohan?"

"Do what I say. Now, Goten!" Gohan immediately powered up, his golden hair and blue eyes told Goten that he had no room for questions. Without another word, and understanding the danger they were in, Goten did what his brother had ordered him to do.

He ran to their mother's bedroom just as the front door was blasted open. Goten froze as he attempted to see past the dust and debris. The only thing he could see was the two shadowy figures that belonged to Gohan and Piccolo and a third large one by the door. Even though he couldn't see very well, he knew very well who the third person was.

He shuts his eyes in concentration. "Trunks!" He called out mentally. "We need your help. They're here and we need your help!"

Before he could receive a response from Trunks, Goten was knocked to his feet by a sack of potatoes being flunk at him. As he caught his breath, Goten realized that it wasn't a sack of potatoes that was on top of him but his older brother. Goten took a peek under his brother's body, to see the shadowy figure was now locked in a fight against Piccolo.

Never in his life had Goten ever scurried from a fight, he had always been the first to try out an enemy's strength. He knew how to handle himself and could take a punch. The dust had settled. But that only gave Goten a clear view of Piccolo getting punched through a wall. But he watched the blank expression from his father staring right at him, all Goten wanted to do was run away and pretend this wasn't happening.

For the first time in his life, Goten was afraid for his life and the life of everyone he loved.

* * *

Ah! Things are about to go from bad to worse for the Son family. Will time not change? Will everyone but Goten die once again? Will Telluce and Vegeta there there on time? We shall see in the next chapter! Until then! Please leave me a lovely review telling me what you think! Thank you for everything and see ya next time!


End file.
